Harry Potter und die Schwarzmondjäger
by Aroon
Summary: Harry kommt nach Hogwarts und verhält sich eigenartig. Nur wenige können sein Verhalten erklären und sie alle gehören dem geheimen Club „Schwarzmondjäger“ an. Wird Harry sein neues Leben akzeptieren und dem Club beitreten? Warnung: Beinhaltet Körperstrafe
1. Prolog

**Harry Potter und die Schwarzmondjäger**

Was ihr zu dieser Geschichte wissen solltet:

o Story findet nach dem zweiten Buch statt. Harry ist 13 und in seinem 3. Schuljahr

o Es ist eine Snape Mentor Harry Story.

o Beinhaltet mitunter Körperstrafe im Form von Spanking eventuell auch Paddling, ist aber nicht der Schwerpunkt der Geschichte.

o Es ist keine Slashgeschichte.

Hauptcharakter: Harry, Snape, Draco

Inhalt: Harry kommt nach Hogwarts und verhält sich eigenartig. Nur wenige können sein Verhalten erklären und sie alle gehören dem geheimen Club „Schwarzmondjäger" an. Wird Harry sein neues Leben akzeptieren und dem Club beitreten?

Prolog:

Harry rannte, was das Zeug hielt. Er wusste, es war dumm, einfach wegzulaufen. Genauso dumm war es gewesen, seine Tante wie einen Luftballon aufzublasen. Er würde ohne Zweifel deswegen von der Schule fliegen! Wieso hatte er sich auch so gehen lassen? Jetzt würde er Hogwarts nie wieder sehen. Sein einziges Zuhause, dass er je gehabt hatte, würde er verlassen müssen.

Vielleicht konnte er zu den Wealeys gehen? Vielleicht hatten die eine Idee, wie es weiter gehen könnte. Doch dann schallte sich Harry für diese Idee. Warum sollten die Wealeys ihm ein Zuhause bieten? Nur weil er Rons Freund war?

Harry konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Weg. Er musste laufen, so schnell er konnte. Nur weg von da! Egal wo hin. Nach gut zehn Minuten jedoch, konnte Harry nicht mehr. Schnaufend hielt er inne, hielt sich seine stechende Seite und sah sich um. Es war stock dunkel. Er befand sich auf einer Landstraße, die in den Ort zurück führte, aus dem er eben gekommen war, oder aber in die tiefe Schwärze der Nacht hinein führte.

Harry schluckte, ihm war, als hätte er etwas rascheln gehört. Erschrocken wirbelte er herum. Noch immer war sein Atem hastig und unkontrolliert. Dann bildete sich Harry ein, ein leises Fiepen zu hören.

„Hedwig?" fragte Harry. Er hatte seine Eule kurz bevor er geflohen war, aus ihrem Käfig gejagt. Sie konnte ja unmöglich bei den Dursleys bleiben. Die Schneeeule hatte einen beleidigte Eindruck gemacht, so rüde geweckt worden zu sein, aber dann war sie durchs offene Fenster in die schwarze Nacht geschossen.

Wieder war ein Rascheln zu hören und diesmal dachte Harry, er hätte Schritte gehört. Harry hob den Zauberstab höher und machte sich darauf gefasst, jederzeit angegriffen zu werden.

Doch als der Angriff kam, ging alles so schnell, dass Harry keine Zeit hatte zu reagieren.


	2. Beiss mich!

**Beiß mich**

„Harry!" Eine schrille Mädchenstimme ließ Harry zusammenzucken. Kurz darauf warf sich der Besitzer der Stimme um Harrys Hals. Braune Locken fielen ihm dabei ins Gesicht.

„Hermine!" krächzte Harry halb erstickt.

„Wo zum Teufel warst du?" fragte Hermine und ließ Harry wieder frei.

„Bin weggelaufen!" erklärte Harry schlicht.

Nun trat Hermine einen Schritt zurück und betrachte ihren Freund von oben bis unten. „Du siehst schrecklich aus. Was ist passiert?"

„Jetzt mal langsam, darf ich ihn auch mal begrüßen?" beschwerte sich Ron und dann an Harry gewandt sagte er „Hi. Wie geht's dir? Coole Frisur! Lasst du deine Haare jetzt wachsen?"

Harry lächelte schwach, dann deutete er seinen Freunden Platz zu nehmen. Sie suchte sich einen Tisch in einer Ecke und ließen sich nieder.

„Seit wann bist du hier im Tropfenden Kessel?" fragte Hermine

„Seit gestern."

„Das Ministerium war ganz aus dem Häuschen, als sie erfahren haben, dass du verschwunden bist!" erzählte Ron.

„Ja, ich weiß. Fudge hat gestern mit mir gesprochen" nickte Harry.

„Du siehst müde aus!" stellte Hermine fest.

„Ich fühle mich auch so!" gab Harry matt von sich.

„Wieso legst du dich dann nicht hin?" fragte Ron.

Harry lächelte gequält, „Ich kann ja nicht _nur_ schlafen!"

„Du solltest zu einem Mediziner!" schlug Hermine vor.

„Ich bin sicher, es wird wieder. Ich war immerhin eine Woche in der Wildnis!" Harry versuchte überzeugend zu klingen.

„Wieso bist du nicht eher hier her gekommen?" wollte Hermine verwundert wissen.

„Ich...äh... hatte mich verlaufen" gestand Harry.

„Und wie bist du dann letztendlich hierher gekommen?" fragte nun wieder Ron.

„Ich weiß es nicht genau. Ich hatte meinen Zauberstab in die Höhe gehalten und plötzlich tauchte ein Trippeldecker vor mir auf und der Kontrolleur meinte er würde mich überall hinbringen, wo ich hin will!"

„Der Fahrende Ritter! Ich wollte schon immer mal damit fahren!" rief Ron benahe neidisch.

„Glaub mir, das willst du nicht!" sagte Harry und erzählte, wie ungemütlich die Fahrt war. Anschließend erzählte er, dass Cornelius Fudge schon im Tropfenden Kessel auf ihn gewartet hatte und dass er nicht von der Schule fliegen würde, obwohl er seine Tante aufgeblasen hatte.

„Er schien irgendwie so erleichtert gewesen zu sein, mich zu sehen, dass er das alles abgetan hatte, als wenn ich nur ein Kind gewesen wäre, dass davon gelaufen ist, weil es seinem Onkel die Zunge gezeigt hatte."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Es sind einige in der Zaubererwelt in letzter Zeit etwas hektisch und panisch. Alles hat angefangen, als Sirius Black aus Askaban geflohen ist."

„Ja, ich habe davon gehört. Ich frage mich, wie er das geschafft hatte!" gab Harry ebenfalls nachdenklich von sich.

„Das fragen sich wohl alle!" sagte Hermine.

X

Die letzte Woche vor Schulbeginn verbrachte Harry im Tropfenden Kessel. Aber er ging nur selten aus seinem Zimmer und wenn, dann am liebsten, wenn es dunkel wurde. Das helle Tageslicht bereitete ihm Kopfschmerzen. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber so sehr er sich früher vor der Dunkelheit gefürchtet hatte, so sehr gegrüßte er sie plötzlich.

Seine Müdigkeit nahm von Tag zu Tag ein wenig zu. Obwohl er fand, dass er genug schlief. Ähnlich ging es Harry beim Essen und Trinken. Er aß und trank soviel er konnte, dennoch hatte er das Gefühl nicht richtig satt zu werden und seinen Durst nicht löschen zu können. Es war, als ob ihm etwas Wesentliches fehlen würde. Aber er wusste nicht, was das hätte sein sollen.

Sichtlich geschockt, waren Ron und Hermine, als sie Harry am Londoner Bahnhof wieder trafen.

„Harry, du siehst ja noch schlimmer aus, als vor einer Woche. Hast du Schlafprobleme?" fragte das Mädchen sorgenvoll.

„Nein. Ich weiß auch nicht. Ich fühle mich einfach ausgelaugt!" gab Harry von sich, ließ sich erleichtern in den weichen Sitzpolster eines der Zugsabteile fallen und schloss die Augen. Er schlief fast die gesamte Fahrt nach Hogwarts durch. Weder Ron noch Hermine trauten sich, ihn zu wecken, da sie der Ansicht waren, dass Harry den Schlaf benötigte.

Tatsächlich sah Harry etwas besser aus, als sie in Hogsmead ankamen. Nachdem sie den Zug verlassen hatten, rümpfte Harry die Nase. „Was stinkt denn hier so?" fragte er.

Ron und Hermine sahen ihren Freund verwundert an, „Was meinst du? Wir riechen nichts."

„Es riecht nach vergammelten Fleisch!" meinte Harry angeekelt. Der Geruch wurde stärker, je näher sie den Kutschen kamen. „Wie könnt ihr das _nicht_ riechen?" fragte er verwundert.

Harrys Freunde zuckten mit den Schultern, sie hatten keine Ahnung, was mit ihrem Freund los war. Als sie endlich in Hogwarts waren, war Harry froh, die Kutsche wieder verlassen zu dürfen. Beinahe fluchtartig lief er die Treppe zur Eingangshalle empor.

X

Harry war bei der Willkommensrede wieder eingeschlafen, aber als das Essen am Tisch erschien, wachte er wieder auf. Es war wie immer ein üppiges Mahl mit riesengroßer Auswahl. Doch Harry interessierte sich nur für die Steaks. Für die blutig, halbrohen Steaks. Wie ein Tier vergrub er seine Zähne darin und bemerkte nicht die geschockten Blicke der anderen.

„Harry, alles in Ordnung?" fragte Hermine schließlich nervös.

Harry ließ von seinem Steak ab und sah sich langsam um. Dann schluckte er, als er bemerkte, dass er das Steak in den Händen hielt, anstatt auf seinen Teller zu legen und mit Messer und Gabel zu essen. Im selben Moment kam Professor Mc Gonagall durch die Tischreihen auf Harry zu. Ihr Mund zu einem schmalen Strich verengt.

„Mr. Potter. So etwas Unappetitliches habe ich noch nie gesehen. Zehn Punkte Abzug für... barbarisches Verhalten am Esstisch!"

Harry schluckte erneut. Denn jeder in der Halle schien ihn zu beobachten. Er ließ sein Steak los und dieses fiel mit einem Plumbs auf den Teller. Dann griff er zu Messer und Gabel und begann wieder zu Essen.

Trotz drei blutiger Steaks im Magen, fühlte sich Harry nicht satt. Aber er brachte auch keinen weiteren Bissen hinunter. Sein Magen war definitiv voll! Wie konnte er da nicht satt sein?

X

Harry, Ron und Hermine waren auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum, als Harry einen Geruch wahrnahm, der nur zu einer Person gehören konnte. Eine Welle des Zorns schoss durch seinen Körper und er sprach, ohne sich dabei umzudrehen.

„Malfoy! Was willst du?"

Ron und Hermine blieben stehen und wirbelten herum. Da stand tatsächlich Draco Malfoy. Woher hatte Harry das gewusst? Schließlich drehte sich auch Harry um und blickte dem Blonden in die Augen.

Draco stand da und starrte Harry ungläubig an. Er verstand nicht was mit dem Gryffindor passiert war, aber er hatte sich verändert. Nicht nur die Haare. Sein ganzes Verhalten. Draco schüttelte den Kopf, als ihm ein Gedanke in den Sinn kam. Es war ein unmöglicher Gedanke, daher vertrieb er ihn sofort wieder.

„Willst du mich die ganze Nacht anstarren?" fragte Harry giftig.

„Warum nicht!" entgegnete Draco kühl.

„So mutig? Ohne deinen Gorillas?" fragte Harry drohend und ging langsam auf Draco zu.

Draco zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch.

Durch Harrys Körper jedoch pumpte blanke Wut. Er konnte gar nicht sagen, wie sehr er sein Gegenüber in diesen Moment hasste. Schließlich stand er direkt vor Draco. Er sog die Luft ein. Irgendwas war neu an Malfoy, stellte Harry fest. Er roch anders, oder besser gesagt, er roch stärker, intensiver.

Ebenso bemerkte Draco, dass Harry anderes roch. Wieder kam ihm der Gedanke von vorhin und diesmal schob er ihn nicht gleich beiseite. Wenn das stimmen sollte, was er dachte, dann war es gefährlich Harry weiter zu provozieren. Aber er konnte sich auch nicht so einfach zurück ziehen. Dazu hasste er Potter zu sehr.

Aber war es denn wirklich Hass? Eigentlich war es mehr Neugierde. Die selbe Neugierde, die ihn dazu angetrieben hatte, statt in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum, hinter Harry her zu gehen.

Harry ging nun um Draco herum, wie eine Raubkatze, die kurz vor dem Zuschlagen war.

„Was willst du damit beweisen, wenn du hier so herumstehst? Hast du irgendeine Wette verloren?" grollte Harry.

Ron und Hermine standen wie angewurzelt da. Sie verstanden nicht, was in Harry gefahren war. Sie wussten nicht, ob sie ihren Freund helfen, oder ihn zurück halten sollten.

„Was willst _du_ beweisen, wenn du wie ein wildes Tier dein Essen hinunter schlingst?" stellte Draco die Gegenfrage.

„Meine Essgewohnheiten gehen dich einen feuchten Dreck an!" fauchte Harry.

„Essgewohnheiten?" fragte Draco nach, „Ist es jetzt schon eine Gewohnheit, sich wie ein Raubtier aufzuführen? Oh, aber ja, du bist ja ein Gryffindor. Ein Löwe, nicht wahr? Nur warum hat dir dann deine Hauslehrerin Punkte abgezogen?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Er war so in Rage, dass er nicht mehr klar denken konnte. Er wollte Draco etwas antun. Ihm eine reinhauen, ihn beißen! Wieder schüttelte er den Kopf. Nein, er wollte Draco nicht beißen, wieso sollte er das wollen?

Draco stand da und beobachtete Harry, wie er versuchte wieder einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. „Was ist?" fragte er schließlich „Willst du nicht zuschlagen? Deinen Zorn rauslassen?"

Harry starrte Draco an und machte eine Geste, die Draco nur zu gut kannte, die Ron und Hermine jedoch nicht verstanden. Harry reckte sein Kinn hoch und entblößte seine oberen Zähne. Es war eine Drohgebärde. Draco zwang sich wieder zur Ruhe. Er durfte Harry nicht weiter reizen. Andererseits... was konnte schon groß passieren?

Draco überlegte hin und her und dann wisperte er leise, so dass es nur Harry hörte, „Beiß mich und du gehörst mir!"

Harry machte einen Satz nach vor und holte zum Schlag aus, doch mitten in der Bewegung hielt er inne. Er hörte etwas. Er roch etwas. Da kam jemand. Auch Draco schien es zu bemerken, denn er wandte seinen Kopf im selben Augenblick zur Seite wie Harry.

Ron und Hermine runzelten die Stirn, doch bevor sie sich lange wundern konnten, bog jemand um die Ecke, hielt kurz inne und kam dann mit raschen Schritten den Gang entlang, auf Harry und Draco zu.

„Mr. Potter! Was denken Sie, was Sie hier machen?" die schneidende Stimme, der drohende Tonfall, die Art der Schritte, der Geruch, das alles war eindeutig Professor Snape.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry, dass er Draco vorne beim Umhang gepackt hatte und noch immer festhielt. Er ließ den Blonden los und machte einen Schritt zurück. Dabei entkam seiner Kehle ein grimmiges Knurren.

„Professor! Ich glaube, er ist- " fing Draco aufgeregt an, doch Snape unterbrach ihn.

„Mr. Malfoy, gehen Sie in Ihren Gemeinschaftraum und bleiben Sie dort. Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, dasselbe gilt für euch!" Während Snape das sagte, ließ er Harry dabei keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Harry starrte unverholen zurück.

„Aber Professor, wenn er-" fing Draco erneut an.

„Wenn dem so ist, werden Sie es noch früh genug erfahren!" unterbrach Snape erneut.

Schließlich seufzte Draco und ging, aber nicht ohne noch einmal einen Blick über seine Schulter zu riskieren. Professor Snape hatte Harry am Oberarm gepackt und zog ihn in Richtung seines Büros davon.

„Verdammtes unfähiges Pack!" grummelte Professor Snape leise vor sich her, während er unnachgiebig an Harrys Arm zog. „Machen immer einen riesengroßen Wirbel um alles und im entscheidenden Augenblick ist niemand da!" Als er sein Büro erreicht hatte, stieß er Harry in einen Sessel und fragte „Wie lange ist es schon her?"

Harry sah den Professor an und verstand nicht, was dieser meinte.

„Potter, halten Sie mich nicht für dumm. Wie lange ist es her, dass Sie gebissen worden sind?"

„Gebissen? Ich wurde nicht gebissen!" rief Harry schließlich.

„Ach, nein? Wie erklären Sie sich dann Ihr Verhalten und die Tatsache immer müde und immer hungrig zu sein?" fragte Snape.

„Ich habe eine Woche _Wildnis_ hinter mir, so was hinterlässt Spuren!" erklärte Harry.

„Sie hatten eine Woche lang Logie im Tropfenden Kessel auf Kosten des Ministeriums gehabt. Sie hatten also genug Zeit, sich von dieses _Strapazen_ zu erholen. Und jetzt sagen Sie mir, wann Sie gebissen wurden!"

„Ich wurde nicht-" fing Harry an, doch Snape verlor die Geduld. Er ging auf Harry zu, drückte Harrys Kopf unsanft zur Seite und besah sich Harrys Hals- und Schulterbereich. Auf der linken Seite des unteren Halsansatzes waren noch zwei rote Punkte zu erkennen, die nicht optimal verheilt sind.

„Hmm!" machte Snape während er die Bisswunde betrachtete. „Er wurde nicht fertig!"

„Wer wurde nicht fertig? Mit was?" rief Harry zornig und ungeduldig und wollte seinen Kopf aus Snapes Griff befreien, jedoch ohne Erfolg.

„Sie haben eine Bisswunde am Hals, was denken Sie von wem die stammt?" fragte Snape schließlich und ließ Harry wieder frei.

Harry sah den Professor giftig an. „Eine Schlange, denke ich. Ich wurde angegriffen, als ich davon gerannt bin. Es war dunkel, ich konnte nichts sehen!"

„Das war keine Schlange, Potter! Schlangen beißen in die Beine, oder wenn sie dazu kommen, in die Gurgel, aber ganz sicher nicht seitlich in den Hals!"

Harry schüttelte heftig den Kopf, „Aber es _war_ eine Schlage!" bestritt er vehement.

„Potter, geben Sie es zu. Sie lechzen nach Blut!"

„NEIN!" rief Harry und der Zorn schlug langsam in Verzweiflung über.

„Sie werden sterben, wenn Sie nicht rechtzeitig Blut trinken!"

„ICH TRINKE KEIN BLUT. ICH BIN KEIN VAMPIR!"

„Doch, Potter, genau das sind Sie!"


	3. Trink!

**Trink!**

Harry schüttelte immer heftiger den Kopf. Dann zog er seine Beine zu sich und schlang seine Armen darum. „Ich bin kein Vampir. Ich bin kein Vampir!" redete er sich selber ein.

Professor Snape ging in eine kleine Kammer und kam kurz darauf mit einem Becher in der Hand wieder. Er stellte ihn vor Harry ab.

Harry sah auf. Der Geruch, der von dem Becher ausging, war nahezu verführerisch. Er blinzelte verwirrt. „Was ist das?" fragte er schließlich.

„Ein Aufputschtrank!" erklärte Snape.

Harry begutachtete den Inhalt genauer. Er war rot. Blutrot. „Ist das etwa...?" fing Harry an.

„Ja, Potter. Sie brauchen es!"

„Nein!" rief Harry erschrocken und schob den Becher von sich.

„Hören Sie auf, sich dagegen zu wehren und trinken Sie schon!"

„NEIN!" rief Harry widerspenstig „Ich trinke kein Blut. Da will ich lieber streben!"

„Reden Sie nicht so einen Unsinn. Sie sind nicht der erste und sicher auch nicht der letzte der von einem wilden Vampir gebissen wurde. Also stellen Sie sich nicht so an!"

Harry rümpfte die Nase und wandte seinen Blick ab.

„So oder so, Sie werden heute noch Blut trinken!" bestimmte Snape, dann wandte er sich erneut von Harry ab und ging zum Kamin. Er musste Dumbledore verständigen und auch Madam Pomfrey bitten, sich den Jungen anzusehen.

X

„Severus, was ist passiert?" fragte Dumbledore sofort, als er den Raum mit der Medihexe betrat.

„Es geht nicht um mich, es geht um Potter!" sagte Snape mit hartem Ton.

„Harry?" fragte Dumbledore verwirrt, „Was ist mit ihm?"

„Er wurde gebissen!" erklärte Snape und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Wurde ich nicht!" bestritt Harry erneut.

„Wenn du sagst _gebissen_, dann meinst du...?" fragte Dumbledore nach.

„Einen Vampir! Ja! Verdammt noch mal! Er wurde von einem Vampir gebissen!" rief Snape nun zornig.

Madam Pomfrey schnappte überrascht nach Luft.

„Na na, Severus" beschwichtigte ihn Dumbledore und sah dann kurz zu Harry. Der Junge mied seinen Blick. Er hatte ebenfalls die Arme verschränkt und starrte Löcher in Snapes Schreibtisch.

„Wie schlimm ist es? Wie lange ist es her?" fragte Dumbledore schließlich.

„Wie schlimm es ist?" wiederholte Snape fassungslos „Wie schlimm es ist, wenn der Lieblingsheld der Zauberer zu einen Vampir mutiert? Ja, ich weiß nicht, sag du es mir?"

„Woher weißt du, dass es nicht etwas anderes war?" fragte Dumbledore erneut.

„Es war eine Schlange!" wiederholte sich Harry ohne aufzuschauen.

Dumbledore sah wieder zu Severus, „Wäre das nicht auch eine Möglichkeit?"

Professor Snape musste sich sehr zusammen reißen, um den alten Mann vor sich nicht an Ort und Stelle zu erwürgen.

„Eine Möglichkeit?" fragte er mit gefährlich zischender Stimme. „Wir reden hier nicht von Spekulationen. Wir reden hier von einer Tatsache. Potter. Ist. Ein. Vampir! Er wurde definitiv gebissen! Du weißt, was das bedeutet. Er kann nicht mehr zurück. Er kann nicht mehr zu seiner Familie. Er muss unter Kontrolle gebracht werden! Wenn das Ministerium davon erfährt, dann ist Potter erledigt!"

Harry begann im Hintergrund wieder zu knurren. Eine neue Welle des Hasses schoss durch seinen Körper. Doch Snape und Dumbledore beachteten ihn nicht.

„Denkst du wirklich, dass es so schlimm ist?" fragte Dumbledore erneut.

„Er war schon vor seinem Biss emotional unkontrolliert. Mit den Trieben eines Vampirs ist er gefährlich. Wir sollten ihn für mindestens eine Woche, von den anderen Schülern fern halten. Vor allem in der Nacht. Er muss Selbstkontrolle und Disziplin lernen. Sie haben ihn doch in der Großen Halle beim Festessen gesehen. Er hat gegessen, wie ein Tier!"

„Aber Harry würde nie jemanden etwas antun!" versuchte Dumbledore den Jungen zu verteidigen.

„Ach nein? Vor einer halben Stunde war er kurz davor Mr Malfoy zu beißen!"

„Hast du es genau gesehen?" fragte Dumbledore erneut.

„Nein!" gab Snape zu, „Aber Draco wusste, was ihm gegenüber stand. Potter hat sich durch sein Verhalten verraten!"

„Aber ihn gleich isolieren? Ich weiß nicht" Dumbledore war unglücklich mit dem Gedanken. Nur langsam begriff er, was es bedeutete, dass Harry gebissen wurde. Langsam verstand er Severus Ärger.

„Er ist eine Gefahr, für sich und für andere!" betonte Snape erneut und er wusste, er hatte seinen Punkt durchgebracht.

Harry konnte sich nicht mehr länger halten. Was erlaubte sich diese eingebildete Fledermaus eigentlich, so über ihn zu reden? Der Zorn, der durch seine Adern pulsierte, platze aus ihm heraus. Mit einen übermenschlichen Sprung landete er auf Professor Snape und riss diesen mit sich zu Boden. Dann schob er seine Oberlippe hoch und schnellte vor.

Wütend biss er zu. Grub seine Zähne tief in das weiche Fleisch an Snapes Halsansatz und begann zu trinken. Doch nach dem dritten Schluck, wurde Harry bewusst, was er tat, wurde ihm bewusst, dass Snape Recht hatte. Er war ein Vampir, ohne Kontrolle über sich selbst!

Er hielt beim Trinken inne. Sein Verstand sagte ihm sofort aufzuhören, aber sein Körper rief nach mehr von diesem herrlich schmeckenden süßen würzigen Blut.

„Trink weiter Potter!" zischte eine leise, doch befehlende Stimme und Harry tat es, denn er konnte spüren, wie es ihm gut tat. Er konnte fühlen, wie Leben in seinen Körper zurückkehrte. Er spürte eine wilde Freude in ihm hochkommen. Eine Freude, wie er sie bisher nicht kannte.

Doch dann schreckte er erneut zurück. Was um alles in der Welt tat er da? Er trank das Blut seines gehassten Professors. Erschrocken richtete er sich auf. Ein bisschen Blut rannte ihm aus dem Mundwinkel und kitzelte ihm am Kinn. Er wollte ihn wegwischen, aber da war etwas Hartes im Weg. Voll Panik wurde Harry klar, dass es seine Eckzähne waren, die zu unnatürlicher Länge gewachsen sind.

Harry stand auf und stolperte panisch rückwärts. _Das muss ein böser Traum sein_, redete sich Harry ein. _Ich wach auf und lieg im Bett im Gryffindor-Turm. Das ist nicht wahr. Ich bin kein Blut saugendes Monster._ Er schnappte nach Luft, aber er hatte dennoch das Gefühl, er würde ersticken.

Er sah zu Professor Snape, der sich mühsam wieder aufsetzte. Er sah Madam Pomfrey Snape ein Tuch an den Hals drücken. Er sah Snape, wie er auf den Becher deutete, der für Harry bestimmt war. Nun trank ihn der Professor selber. Dann verschwamm das Bild vor Harrys Augen und er versank in willkommener Schwärze.


	4. Wilde Vampire

**Wilde Vampire**

„Severus, alles in Ordnung?" fragte Dumbledore besorgt.

„Ja" brummte Snape verstimmt, „Macht dir um _mich_ keine Sorgen. Sorge dich lieber darum, dass alles in die Wege geleitet wird, was getan werden muss. Harry wird die nächste Woche mit mir verbringen, ob es ihn passt, oder nicht!"

Dumbledore nickte schließlich und verschwand. Es gab einiges zu tun.

Severus seufzte und sah dann zu Harry. Madam Pomfrey untersuchte ihn gerade.

„Er ist in eine Art Ohnmacht gefallen, aber ich denke, er wird spätestens morgen wieder aufwachen! Seine Werte könnten besser sein, vielleicht gibst du ihm noch mal einen Aufputschtrank, dann sollte er es bis zum nächsten Neumond durchhalten." erklärte die Medihexe. „Brauchst du dann noch etwas?"

„Nein, Danke!" antwortete Severus und ließ Harrys Körper in die Höhe schweben. Dann ging er durch einen Geheimgang in seine Privaträume und bettete Harry in einem Gästezimmer. Es war schon eine Weile her, dass Severus einen wilden Vampir gezähmt hatte.

Alex Flammigs war jetzt im siebten Jahr und ein ausgezeichneter Schüler. Severus konnte sich noch genau erinnern, wie wild und unkontrolliert er war, als er nach dem Sommer sein zweites Schuljahr antrat.

Oder auch Elizabeth Winterborne aus dem Hause Ravenclaw. Sie war jetzt ihr fünftes Jahr in Hogwarts. Sie hätte man auch mit einer Harpyie verwechseln können, als sie daheim in den Weihnachtsferien ihres dritten Schuljahrs gebissen wurde.

Sie alle, haben sich gut eingegliedert. Haben gelernt sich zu beherrschen und kleine Bunde geschlossen, um die anderen Schüler nicht durch ihrem Blutrausch zu gefährden.

Einzig und alleine Draco hatte sich bis jetzt mit niemanden verbunden. Er ernährte sich während des Schuljahres monatlich von Snapes Aufputschtrank, der aus einer Mischung verschiedener Blutgruppen und Blutersatzstoffen bestand. Wenn er daheim war, dann trank er von seinem Vater. Draco war es schon so gewohnt. Er wurde mit seinem eigenem Einverständnis an seinem zehnten Geburtstag durch seinem Vater gebissen. Draco war einer von wenigen, die sich freiwillig für das Leben eines Vampirs entschlossen haben.

Und Professor Snape? Er stammte aus einer alten Vampirsfamilie. In der war es Tradition, gleich bei der Geburt statt Muttermilch, Mutterblut zu bekommen. Severus wurde von klein an wie ein Vampir erzogen. Mit sieben erfolgte dann der Biss durch Severus Mutter, der letztendlich die Kräfte freisetzte, die einem Vampir innewohnen, aber ansonsten veränderte sich Severus Leben dadurch nicht, da er an das Blut schon gewöhnt war.

In den alten Vampirfamilien wurden meist Blutsbunde zwischen Eltern oder Geschwister gebildet. Jemanden anderen zu beißen, hieß das Familieblut zu verschmutzen, was mit einen sofortigen Verstoß aus der Familie bestraft wurde. Natürlich gab es immer wieder welche, die aus ihren Familien ausbrachen und über wildfremde Menschen herfielen.

So gab es eben Vampire, die ohne Tradition und ohne Regeln sich von ihren Trieben leiten ließen. Wilde Vampire.

Die wilden Vampire waren der Grund, warum das Ministerium anfing, alle Vampire zu verfolgen und einzusperren, womit sie automatisch ihren Tod besiegelten. Wer sich widersetzte, wurde sofort umgebracht. Das Ministerium sah keinen Unterschied zwischen alten Vampiersfamilien und wilden Vampiren. Zwischen jenen, die Blutsbunde schlossen und ungefährlich für die Gesellschaft waren und jenen, die wahllos zuschlugen.

Bei ihrer Verfolgung haben die Ministeriumsbeamten in erste Linie natürlich die alten Vampirfamilien ausfindig gemacht und vernichtet. Denn die wilden Vampire, ohne familiären Wurzeln, waren schwer zu finden und noch schwerer zu fangen. Severus hatte seine Familie verloren, als er gerade mit Hogwarts fertig wurde. Er war der letzte aus der uralten Prince-Blutlinie.

Seine Wut über das Ministerium war grenzenlos. Damals glaubte er, als Todesser Rache üben zu können. Doch er musste bald feststellen, dass die ethischen Grundsätze seiner Familie tief in ihm verwurzelt waren und er nicht fähig war zu quälen, foltern und zu morden. Sein Hilfeschrei wurde von Albus erhört.

Er bot Severus schließlich die Stelle als Tränkemeister an und gemeinsam kamen sie auf die Idee, jungen wilden Vampiren die Werte, der alten Tradition, weiter zu geben. So machte es sich Severus es zu seiner Lebensaufgabe, jeden neu gebissenen Vampir zu helfen, sich in die Zauberergesellschaft einzugliedern und Blutsbunde zu schließen. Auf die Art und Weise wurden die wilden Vampire zu gezähmten Vampiren und blieben in der Gesellschaft unentdeckt und vor allem ungefährlich.

Severus seufzte. Harry Potter würde sicher eine Aufgabe werden. Sein neuer Status als _wilder Vampir_ vertrug sich nicht mit seinem _Weltrettersyndrom_. Severus fragte sich, wie lange er wohl auf Harry einreden werden muss, bis dieser Sturkopf kapieren wird, dass er über einen Blutbund kein wildes Wesen war, dass unwillkürlich über Menschen herfiel, sondern im Einverständnis seines Blutpartners dessen Blut trinken konnte und im Gegenzug seines für ihn hergab.

Severus grübelte weiter. Wer würde wohl am ehesten zu Harry als Blutspartner passen? Und da fiel ihm Dracos Blick ein, den er Harry zu warf, als er die beiden am Gang überraschte. Wollte Draco Harrys Blutspartner werden? War der noble und ehrenwerte Mr. Malfoy denn endlich für einen Bindung bereit? Aber Harry würde das nicht gefallen. Dessen war sich Severus sicher.

Und solange Harry sich nicht unter Kontrolle hatte, war er ohnehin ausschließlich an Severus gebunden. Der kleine Idiot hat es ja vorgezogen gleich den direkten Weg zu nehmen. Der Aufputschtrank war wohl unter seiner Würde. Warum nicht gleich beißen, noch bevor man versteht, was ein Biss bedeutete? Harry würde es wohl auch nicht gefallen zu erfahren, dass er sich vorerst an Severus gebunden hatte. Solange Severus Harry nicht für eine weiter Blutsbund freigab, war Harry ihm verpflichtet.

_Ja, da wird noch einiges auf mich zukommen_, seufzte Severus.


	5. Konsequenzen

**Konsequenzen**

„Ich hatte Recht, oder?" fragte Draco am nächsten Morgen, als er Professor Snape nach dem Frühstück besuchte.

„Ja, du hattest Recht. Trommle die anderen heute Nachmittag zusammen. Ich muss mit euch reden!" brummte Severus verstimmt.

„Kann ich ihn sehen? Wie geht es ihm?" fragte Draco aufgeregt weiter.

Severus hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich dachte, ihr hasst euch!"

Draco sah Severus in die Augen, „Ich wollte ihn nie hassen. Ich kann seine Freunde nicht ausstehen. Aber ich habe nichts gegen Potter. _Er_ war der jenige, der meine Freundschaft ausgeschlagen hat. Also habe ich ihm halt gezeigt, was es heißt _gegen_ mich zu sein. Aber ich hasse ihn nicht!"

„Das freut mich zu hören! Und Harry wird jetzt alle Unterstützung brauchen können, die er kriegen kann!" seufzte Severus.

„_Harry_? Seit wann ist es Harry?" fragte Draco neugierig.

„Seitdem der verrückte Bengel gemeint hat, sich gleich binden zu müssen, noch bevor er verstand, was er da überhaupt tat. Er hat den Auftputschtrank verschmäht! Er würde doch kein Blut trinken – nein – aber jemanden den Hals abbeißen, das ist in Ordnung!" grummelte Severus vor sich her.

„Er hat _dich_ gebissen?" fragte Draco und in seiner Stimme schwang ein bisschen Enttäuschung mit. „Ich dachte, du wolltest objektiv bleiben und dich mit niemanden von uns binden?"

„Es ist nur vorübergehen! Ich kann Harry noch nicht in die Gruppe eingliedern. Er verleugnet ein Vampir zu sein und gleichzeitig hat er sich nicht unter Kontrolle. So viel Wut in einen so jungen Körper habe ich schon lange nicht mehr erlebt."

„Oh. Okay, aber lass es mich wissen, wenn du meine Hilfe brauchst!" sagte Draco und sah hoffnungsvoll drein.

„Siebzehn Uhr. Heute Nachmittag. In meinem Büro. Wenn du die Gruppe zusammenruft, hast du mir schon geholfen!"

Draco nickte zum Einverständnis.

„Und jetzt geh! Bevor du zu spät zum Unterricht kommst!"

xxx

Harry schlief den gesamten Vormittag durch. Professor Snape hatte zum Glück nur eine Stunde Unterricht, in der Madam Pomfrey Harrys Bettwache übernahm.

Das Gerücht, dass mit Harry etwas passiert sei, kursierte bereits herum. Die Tatsache, dass niemand wusste, wo Harry war, schien die Gryffindors sehr zu verunsichern. Ron und Hermine jedoch schwiegen. Denn das bisschen von Harrys komischen Verhalten, dass sie mitbekommen hatten, ließ sie nichts Gutes erahnen und sie hofften, wo immer Harry jetzt war, dass er dort möglichst schnell wieder gesund wurde.

„Was denkst, wo Harry jetzt ist?" flüsterte Ron zu Hermine, als sie gerade _Geschichte der Zauberei_ hatten.

„Ich bin sicher, dass ihm geholfen wird!" meinte Hermine ebenso leise.

„Ich nicht. Wer weiß was Snape ihm angetan hat?" wisperte Ron.

„_Professor_ Snape, Ron! Und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er Harry was antun würde" meinte Hermine.

Ron verstummte für einige Zeit. Doch dann fragte er „Weißt du was mich gestern so schockiert hat?"

Hermine rollte mit den Augen, sah aber dann zu Ron, um mehr zu erfahren.

„Harry war genauso blass wie Malfoy und Snape. Und mit den langen Haaren irgendwie den beiden erschreckend ähnlich."

Hermine kaute an ihrer Unterlippe, dann nickte sie, „Ja, das ist mir auch aufgefallen. Aber weder Professor Snape, noch Malfoy benehmen sich wie wilde Tiere. Also was immer Harry hat, es hat nichts mit den beiden zu tun!"

_So falsch kann wohl nur jemanden liegen, der keine Ahnung hat_, dachte Draco, der die beiden Gryffindors belauscht hatte, so gut es ging. Seine verstärkten Vampirsinne waren ihm da sehr entgegenkommend.

Xxx

Als Harry aufwachte, rührte er sich nicht. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er geschlafen hatte, geschweige wie spät es war. Aber er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er nicht alleine war. Er hörte den Atem. Und er roch die Anwesenheit von Professor Snape. Er wusste, ohne die Augen öffnen zu müssen, dass dieser in etwa drei Meter Entfernung saß und eine Zeitung las. Ja, es war definitiv eine Zeitung. Der Geruch von Druckertinte war unverwechselbar. Und auch das Rascheln der Seiten, wenn der Professor sie umblätterte.

„Wach?" dieses simple Wort war derart laut im Vergleich zu den Geräuschen der Stille, dass Harry zusammenzuckte vor Schreck.

Langsam öffnete er die Augen. Es hatte wohl wenig Sinn weiter den Schlafenden vorzutäuschen. Professor Snape saß in einem Lehnstuhl vor dem Kamin, in dem ein Feuer knisterte und legte gerade den Tagespropheten nieder. Dann erst drehte er sich zu Harry um.

Harry schluckte. Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Er hatte den Mann gebissen. Er hat von seinem Blut getrunken. Und er musste zugeben, es hat verdammt gut getan. Aber die bloße Vorstellung, dass er das wieder machen würde, drehte ihn den Magen um. Dann erinnerte sich Harry an die Fangzähne, die er hatte und seine Hand fuhr automatisch zu seinem Mund.

Severus beobachtete Harry. Jede einzelne Bewegung die der Junge tat, registrierte er. Vor allem Harrys Augen verrieten sehr viel darüber, was in Harrys Kopf vor ging. Als der Junge sich zum Mund fuhr, sagte Severus schließlich, „Sie sind wieder zurück gegangen. Sie werden nur kurz vor dem Biss so lange."

Harry nickte, dennoch musste er seine Zähne befühlen. Als er die Hand wieder sinken ließ, fuhr seine Zunge weiterhin über die spitzen Eckzähne. Sie fühlten sich vertraut an, aber dennoch war Harry verunsichert.

„Ich denke, es gibt einiges zu erklären!" meinte Severus schließlich und kam mit einem Sessel zu Harrys Bett.

„Wo bin ich?" war Harrys erste Frage, kaum dass Severus Hintern die Sitzfläche des Sessels berührt hatte.

„In meinem Privaträumen!" war die knappe Antwort.

„Warum?" fragte Harry verwundert.

„Weil ich es für das Sicherste halte!" erklärte Severus.

„Wie spät ist es?"

„Vier Uhr Nachmittags!"

„WAS? Ich muss zum Unterricht!"

Severus zog verwundert eine Augenbraue hoch, doch dann sagte er, „Der hat vor einer Stunde geendet!"

Harry sah unglücklich drein, „Aber es war mein erster Schultag!"

„Nein, deiner nicht!"

„Ich verstehe nicht. Was mach ich da? Warum bin ich hier?"

„Ich bin sicher, selbst du kannst dich noch erinnern, was gestern vorgefallen ist!"

Harry lief rot an und senkte den Blick, um seine Hände anzustarren.

„Was passiert jetzt mit mir? Werde ich von der Schule geschmissen?" Harrys Stimme war voller Angst und Verzweiflung.

„Nein, du wirst nicht von der Schule verwiesen. Jedoch wirst du vorläufig auch nicht am Unterricht teilnehmen. In den folgenden Tagen wirst du lernen, zu akzeptieren was passiert ist, wer du bist und wie du damit umgehen kannst. Du wirst lernen deine Triebe und Emotionen zu kontrollieren! Und ich verrate dir gleich, dass ich absoluten Gehorsam verlange! Keiner von uns darf sich Fehltritte erlauben! Und du warst gestern nahe dran, dich Außenstehenden zu verraten!" Severus sah Harry streng an.

Der Junge nickte missmutig, dann fragte er „Keiner von uns? Wer ist _uns_?"

„Du bist nicht der einzige Vampir in dieser Schule!" verriet Severus.

„Draco" wisperte Harry kaum hörbar.

„Ja, unter anderen!" antwortete Severus dennoch.

„Sie?" fragte Harry nun etwas lauter.

„Dessen kannst Du sicher sein, denn anderen falls würde ich dich nicht hier schlafen lassen!" gab Severus zu.

„Luna" kam es Harry plötzlich in den Sinn. Er hatte immer schon das Gefühl gehabt, mit dem Mädchen war etwas anders.

„Ja!"

Harry schluckte, dann fragte er, „Noch mehr?" und Severus nickte.

„Auch Gryffindors?"

„Harry, es gibt immer wieder welche, aus allen Häusern. Aber im Moment bist du der einzige Gryffindor, da Jack Bailey letztes Jahr die Schule beendet hat."

Harry nickte erneut. Und obwohl es irgendwo gut war, zu wissen, dass er nicht der einzige war, so konnte er sich dennoch nicht mit dem Gedanken anfreunden, jetzt wer anderer zu sein. Seine Hände fingen an zu zittern. „Ich will das nicht!" sagte er schließlich.

„Es ist keine Frage des Wollens!" wies Severus hin, „Es ist eine Tatsache! Du. Bist. Ein. Vampir!"

Harry begann mit den Kopf zu schütteln. „Nein. Ich weigere mich!"

Severus lachte kurz auf „Du kannst dich nicht weigern! Deine Triebe werden erneut mit dir durchgehen, wenn du sie nicht akzeptierst und lernst sie zu kontrollieren. Willst du etwa deine Freunde Ms Granger und Mr Weasley gefährden?"

„Ich werde _niemanden_ beißen. Eher sperre ich mich ein!" zischte Harry nun gefährlich. Neue Wut war in ihm entfacht.

„Du wirst dich nicht einsperren, wenn es wieder so weit ist. Du wirst keine Kontrolle mehr über dich haben, wenn du von Blutrausch gepackt bist!" erklärte der Ältere.

„ICH BIN VON KEINEM BLUTRAUSCH GEPACKT!" brüllte Harry aus Leibeskräften.

Severus bedachte den Jungen darauf hin mit einem gefährlichen Blick.

„Wage es nicht, so mit mir zu sprechen. Zügle deinen Zorn, oder lerne die Konsequenzen kennen!" zischte er gefährlich.

„Was für Konsequenzen?" schnappte Harry.

Da packte Severus den Jungen am Oberarm und zog ihn aus den Bett. Mit raschen Schritten ging er aus dem Zimmer und einen kleinen Gang entlang zu einer weiteren Tür. Die stieß er auf und führte Harry hinein. Es war eine Art Bibliothek. Es gab kleine Fenster knapp unter der Decke, die spärliches Licht auf die Bücherreihen warfen.

Harry verstand nicht, warum Professor Snape ihn hier her führte. Doch da ging Severus auf ein Regal zu und holte drei schwere Bücher heraus.

„Halten!" befahl er.

Etwas überrumpelt übernahm Harry die Bücher.

„Und jetzt stell dich hier hin!" befahl Severus und wies auf die Ecke hinter einem dunkelbraunen schweren Holzschreibtisch.

Harry sah den Professor groß an. Was sollte er mit den Büchern in der Ecke?

„Heute noch! Eine viertel Stunde sollte vorerst reichen!"

Harry ging mit den Büchern in die Ecke und sah dann verwirrt zu Snape.

„Wenn ein Buch hinunterfällt, schreibt du aus diesem zehn Seiten ab!"

Noch bevor Harry weiter Fragen stellen konnte, verschwand Severus aus dem Raum.

Harry starrte zur Tür. Was sollte das jetzt? Wieso wurde er mit Büchern in der Hand in der Ecke abgestellt? Und wieso mussten die Bücher so schwer sein? Nach fünf Minuten hatte Harry das dringende Bedürfnis die Bücher abzustellen, da seine Arme zu schmerzen anfingen. Waren das also die „Konsequenzen?" Das war doch lächerlich, Snape konnte ihn doch nicht einfach Bücher in die Hand drücken und dann verschwinden.

Nach zehn Minuten wusste Harry nicht mehr, wie er die Bücher in den Händen halten sollte. Sie begannen ständig zu rutschen. Mit dem Kinn versuchte Harry die Bücher daran zu stoppen hinunter zu fallen. Inzwischen hatte sich Harry an die Wand hinter sich gelehnt, um sein Gleichgewicht besser halten zu können.

Krampfhaft umklammerte er die drei Bücher mit seinen schmerzenden Armen und mit Hilfe seines Kinns. Nach einer Viertel Stunde kam Severus wieder in den Raum. Er musterte Harry aus unergründlich schwarzen Augen.

„Okay. Leg sie auf dem Tisch ab!" befahl Severus schließlich.

Erleichtert stolperte Harry vor und ließ die Bücher auf den Tisch fallen.

„Au!" beschwerte er sich und rieb sich seinen Arme.

„Sind sie zu schwer, bis du zu schwach!" antwortete Severus ungerührt und ohne jeglichen Mitleid.

„Sehr witzig. Ich bin kein Bücherregal!" rief Harry zornig.

Severus zog einen Augenbraue hoch „Ich habe kein Problem dir die Bücher für weitere fünfzehn Minuten zu geben und zwar ohne Wand im Rücken!"

Harry schluckte. Alles, bloß das nicht.

„Setz dich!" kam schließlich Severus weiterer Befehl.

Harry gehorchte diesmal. Dankbar seinen Füße entlasten zu können. Der Stuhl, der zu dem Schreitisch gehörte, war nicht sehr bequem, aber immer noch besser, als zu stehen.

Severus räumte zwei der Bücher wieder zurück ins Regal, das dritte Buch schob er Harry vor die Nase.

„Lies!"

„Warum?" fragte Harry. Es gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht so herum kommandiert zu werden.

„Dieses Wort lösche aus deinem Vokabular! Du brauchst nicht darüber nachzudenken, welchen Sinn meine Befehle haben, sie haben alle und zwar ausnahmslos nur einen Sinn: Dich zu trainieren, damit du bald in ein ähnliches Leben zurück kannst, wie du es bisher geführt hast. Wir haben eine harte Woche vor uns und ich rate dir, zu gehorchen. Es gibt noch eine weitaus unangenehmere Strafe, als Bücher zu halten!"

Harry warf Severus einen grimmigen Blick zu. Schluckte aber jeden weiteren Protest vorerst hinunter. Er senkte den Blick und las den Titel des Buches. „Traditionen, Regeln und Bräuche der ehrenwerten Familie Prince!"

Verwundert schlug Harry das Buch auf. Als er beim Inhaltsverzeichnis ankam stutzte er. Da standen Worte wie. Geburtsfeier. Blutstränke. Initialisierung. Blutsfete. Blutrausch. Blutsbunde.

„Was soll das?" fragte Harry angeekelt und sah auf. Doch er war bereits wieder allein.

Harry schlug das Buch wieder zu. Er würde es ganz sicher nicht lesen. Er saß da und starrte zur Tür. Es vergangen zehn Minuten, aber niemand kam. Es vergangen zwanzig Minuten, aber niemand kam. Als nach einer Stunde immer noch niemand kam, wurde es Harry zu dumm und er stand auf.

Er trat auf den kleinen Gang hinaus und sah sich um. Er konnte sich nicht mehr so genau erinnern aus welcher Richtung er gekommen war. Doch er nahm Stimmen wahr. Viele Stimmen. Es mussten mindestens sieben sein, aber keine klang nach Professor Snape. Neugierig näherte sich Harry dem Raum, aus dem die Stimmen kamen.

Schließlich nahm Harry all seinen Mut zusammen und öffnete die Tür. In der wirren Hoffnung, dass die Menschen ihm vielleicht aus Snapes Klauen befreien könnten.

ooo

„Harry!" kam eine überraschte Stimme.

Sie war Harry durchaus bekannt. Aber der Tonfall war mehr als befremdend. Er hatte diese Stimme bis jetzt nur bissige Kommentare sprechen hören, aber nie ein beinahe erfreutes ‚Harry'

Erschrocken drehte er sich zu der Stimme um und sah Draco keine zwei Meter auf einem Sofa sitzen. Neben ihm saß Blaise Zabini. Harry sah sich weiter im Raum um. Da saß Luna und winkte ihm fröhlich zu und da waren noch drei weitere Schüler verschiedener Häuser.

Draco war nun aufgestanden und kam auf Harry zu, „Ich dachte, Severus wollte dich noch nicht in die Gruppe eingliedern?"

„In die Gruppe?" fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Die Gruppe!" wiederholte Draco und machte eine einladende Geste. „Der Club der Schwarzmondjäger, wie wir uns nennen"

„Schwarzmondjäger?" fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Vampire!" sagte Draco, als wenn das doch jeder wissen müsste.

„Vampire?" stammelte Harry. Oh nein, hier konnte er keine Hilfe finden. „Das ist der reinste Alptraum!" murmelte Harry leise.

„He, so schlimm sind wir auch nicht!" meinte Draco amüsiert.

„Nicht so schlimm?" rief Harry außer sich „Ihr seid Blut saugende Monster. Wie kann das nicht schlimm sein?"

Draco starrte Harry überrascht an. Offensichtlich hatte Harry immer noch nicht akzeptiert, was er war. „Es ist nur schlimm, wenn du jemanden ungefragt beißt!" stellte er klar.

Harry lachte hysterisch auf. „Ja klar, wer würde sich schon freiwillig beißen lassen?"

Alle Hände der Anwesenden schossen in die Höhe. Harry starrte sie ungläubig an. „Ihr seid ja verrückt! Ihr... das ist alles so krank... _ihr_ seid krank!" angeekelt machte Harry Kehrt, um den zu fliehen, doch im Türrahmen, mit verschränken Armen vor der Brust, stand bereits Snape und sein Gesichtausdruck ließ nichts gutes Ahnen.

„Wer hat dir erlaubt, die Bibliothek zu verlassen?" sprach er in so leiser und doch eiskalter Stimme, dass Harry ein Schauer über den Rücken fuhr.

„Severus. Er hat nur-" fing Draco an, in der Hoffnung Harry irgendwie vom Severus Zorn retten zu können, doch er wurde von dem Älteren unterbrochen.

„Er hat sich ohne Erlaubnis von der Bibliothek entfernt und ihr alle wisst, was das für Folgen hat!" damit ging er die wenigen Schritte auf Harry zu und packte diesen zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tage unsanft am Oberarm.

„Folgen, die Harry offensichtlich noch immer nicht klar sind. Ich kann keine Fluchtversuche ignorieren, wenn die Sicherheit der Schüler auf dem Spiel steht!"

Mit diesen Worten zog er Harry aus dem Zimmer in die Bibliothek zurück. Diesmal ging er auf eine anderes Bücherregal zu. Er griff zu einen der Bücher, nahm es aber nicht heraus, sondern kippt es nur. Kurz darauf klappt das Bücherregal nach vor und ein Durchgang kam zum Vorschein. Severus wartete bis der Durchgang komplett offen war und ging dann mit Harry im Schlepptau in den dahinter liegenden Raum.

ooo

Der Raum war relativ klein. Dennoch gab es einen Schreibtisch und einen Sessel. Der Sessel stand jedoch kurioser Weise in der Mitte des Raumes und nicht wie man annehmen würde hinter dem Schreibtisch. Severus warf einen Blick an die Wand, wo verschiedene Sachen hangen. Und als Harry genauer hinschaute, weiteten sich seine Augen vor Schreck. Er erkannte einen Rohstock, und diverse Paddles mit verschieden vielen Löchern darin.

Inzwischen war die Tür, durch die Harry gekommen war zugegangen. Panisch sah er zu, wie die Tür mit einem Leisen „klick" ins Schloss sprang. Harry war gefangen. Nervös blickte er wieder zu Severus. Der nun statt der Wand den Jungen abschätzend musterte.

„Nachdem du dich geweigert hast, das Buch zu lesen und du somit immer noch nicht verstehst in welcher Welt du nun lebst, werde ich für heute _darauf_ verzichten." Damit deutete Severus zu den Paddles und dem Rohstock. „Aber wegen deinen Fluchtversuch, kommen die Hosen runter!"

Harry starrte Severus ungläubig an. „Bitte was?"

„Ich rate dir, meine Geduld nicht weiter zu reizen. Hose runter!"

Immer noch entgeistert starrte Harry den Lehrer an. Er war dreizehn. Snape konnte doch nicht...

Doch Snape konnte. Er zog seinen Zauberstab, schnippte damit und Harrys Hose rutschte zu seinen Knöcheln. Dann spürte Harry einen kräftigen Zug an seinen Arm und er kippte nach vorne, quer über Severus Schoß.

Harry versuchte aufzustehen, aber da presste sich eine Hand um seinen Körper und keilte ihn ein, wie in einen Schraubstock.

„Du scheinst immer noch nicht zu verstehen, welche Gefahr du darstellst, wenn du dich nicht führen lässt!" knurrte Severus verstimmt und zog schließlich auch Harrys Unterhose hinunter.

„Das können Sie doch nicht machen!" versuchte Harry seinen Unglauben über die Situation Luft zu machen.

Statt einer Antwort kam ein Klatsch und kurz darauf machte sich ein Brennen an jener Stelle bemerkbar, wo die Hand aufgekommen war.

„Das ist gegen das Gesetz. Ich kann Sie anzeigen!" rief Harry erneut.

Wieder kam keine Antwort, sondern nur ein weiterer Schlag.

„Das Gesetz ist nicht auf der Seite von Vampiren. Hättest du das Buch gelesen, wüsstest du das!" und schon folgte der nächste Schlag.

Das Brennen auf Harrys Hintern nahm schnell zu und Harry fragte sich, ob Snapes Hand wirklich so viel besser war, als ein Paddle. Dennoch war Harrys Prostest noch nicht zu Ende.

„Dann geh ich zu Dumbledore!" rief Harry.

Severus knurrte erneut. „Auch er wird dir nicht helfen können!"

Patsch.

Harry knurrte nun ebenfalls, als das Brennen langsam an seine Schmerzgrenze kam.

„Sie können mir nicht einfach Ihren Willen aufzwingen!" rief Harry erneut und erntete weitere drei Schläge, ehe Severus wieder sprach.

„Jetzt hör mit mal gut zu. Was ich tue, ist in deinem Interesse. Wenn ich dich gehen lasse, landest du in weniger als einen Monat in Askaban und dort würdest du nicht lange überlegen. Aber das lasse ich nicht zu."

Patsch.

„Ai!" schrie Harry nun doch auf „Hören Sie auf damit!"

Patsch.

„Nicht (patsch)– bevor du (patsch)– aufhörst (patsch)– dich so (patsch)– zu benehmen (patsch)!"

„Ahhhhhh!" jaulte Harry los, da der Schmerz nach der kurzen Abfolge der Schläge erheblich an Intensität zunahm. Sein Widerstand fing an zu bröckeln in Anbetracht der Situation. Er zwinkerte öfter, um die Tränen zu verhindern, die plötzlich darauf drängten, heraus zu kommen.

„Deine Arroganz und dein Gryffindor-Stolz werden dich hier nicht weit bringen!" meinte Severus trocken und hob eines der Knie leicht an.

Harry spürte die Bewegung, doch verstand er sie nicht gleich. Als jedoch der nächste Schlag folgte, traf er genau auf Harrys Sitzfleisch. Scharf zog Harry die Luft ein. Die neue Stelle fing nun auch sofort an zu brennen. Und nun wurde Harry klar, dass Severus noch lange nicht fertig war.

Ein verräterisches Schniefen entkam ihm ob dieser Feststellung. Wie hätte er auch erwarten können, dass Snape halbe Sachen machen würde?

„Du hattest immer schon Probleme mit der Einhaltung von Regeln. Aber eines musst du verstehen. Hier geht es um eine weit aus größere Sache, als Nachts in den Gängen herum zu schleichen."

Patsch.

Ein weiterer Schlag auf die empfindliche Stelle und Harry entkam ein Schluchzer. Er hatte aufgegeben auf Severus einzureden. Zu sehr kämpfte er damit, jetzt nicht seinen letzten Stolz zu verlieren.

„Du wirst lernen müssen zu gehorchen!"

Patsch.

Harry fing an mit den Füßen zu strampeln in der Hoffnung irgendwie dem Schlägen zu entkommen. Doch es half nichts und der nächste Schlag kam mit gezielter Genauigkeit an der exakt selben Stelle runter, wie sein Vorgänger.

Nachdem Harry langsam verstand, dass er hier keinerlei Macht besaß, fiel sein Stolz komplett in sich zusammen und mit ihm fiel auch die Mauer seines Widerstandes nun endgültig und er fing an hemmungslos zu weinen.

„Und du wirst lernen, dass manche Regeln durch aus ihren Sinn haben!"

Mit einem letzte Schlag, beendete Severus seine Lektion und zog den Jungen hoch.

Harry wandte sich sofort von dem Älteren ab. Er schämte sich so sehr, weil er seine Tränen einfach nicht unter Kontrolle bringen konnte.

Da legte sich eine warme Hand auf seine Schulter und er spürte, wie er erneu herum gedreht wurde. Sein Kinn wurde angehoben und schwarze Augen bohrten sich in die seinen.

„Ich mache das wirklich nicht gerne Harry. Aber es gibt Grenzen. Überschreite sich nicht und wir beide kommen hervorragend miteinander aus!"

Dieser Satz war mit einer so weichen Stimme gesprochen, dass Harry fast seinen Ohren nicht trauen wollte.

„Ich hatte gehofft, dir diesen Raum erst später zeigen zu müssen. Aber nun kennst du ihn. Lies das Buch und du wirst verstehen, warum das, was ich eben gemacht habe, notwendig war. Du bist gebissen worden Harry. Du kannst nicht mehr zurück. Lerne damit zu leben und akzeptiere die Hilfe, die man dir bietet. Es ist nicht das Ende der Welt!"

Neue Tränen stiegen in Harrys Augen und schließlich ließ Severus sein Kinn wieder los.

„Es wird eine harte Woche werden!" seufzte der Ältere und strich Harry über den Rücken, um den Jungen wieder zu beruhigen.

Harry war so verwirrt, von der neuen sanften Stimme und von der tröstenden Hand, dass er verloren nach Halt suchte. Halt, den er nur in Form vom Professor Snape finden konnte. Und ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, schlag er seine Arme um den Mann und vergrub sein Gesicht in dessen Brust.

Überrascht von Harrys plötzlicher Zutraulichkeit, sah Severus an sich hinab. Doch dann erwiderte er die Umarmung und drückte Harry sachte. Er konnte verstehen, warum Harry sich so sehr versuchte zu wehren. Es musste der Gedanke für den Jungen unerträglich sein, eine Gefahr für andere zu sein, wo er doch immer versucht hatte, alle um sich herum zu retten.

Nach einer Weile schaltete sich Harrys Verstand wieder ein. Und es wurde ihm bewusst, dass er immer noch ohne Hosen da stand, mit einem höllisch brennenden Hinterteil und ausgerechnet den Menschen umklammerte, der für all das hier verantwortlich war. Aber es tat so gut, sich an jemanden zu klammern. Vor allem, wenn dieser die Umarmung erwiderte.

_War Snape jetzt also nicht mehr böse?_ fragte sich Harry und schließlich ließ er wieder los, um das Gesicht des Älteren zu suchen. Severus saß zu ihm hinab. Ein weiches verständnisvolles Lächeln auf den Lippen. Harry blinzelte irritiert. _Snape kann lächeln?_

„Wie wäre es, wenn du deine Hosen wieder anziehst?" fragte Severus schließlich.

Harry lief bis zum Haaransatz rot an und tat wie ihm geheißen. Er zischte allerdings, als der Stoff mit seinem Hintern in Kontakt kam.

Severus legte ihm schließlich eine Hand auf die Schulter und dirigierte den Jungen aus den Raum.

„Bevor du ins Bett kannst, erwarte ich von dir, dass du dich bei den anderen entschuldigst. Gleichgesinnte _Blutsaugende Monster_ zu schimpfen, ist nicht sehr nett. Vor allem dann nicht wenn sie es sind, die dich in der nächsten Zeit, neben mir, unterstützen werden!"

Harry nickte missmutig. _Alle würden wissen, dass er geheult hatte,_ schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Aber er wagte es nicht, sich dem Mann ein weiteres Mal zu widersetzen. Mit hängenden Kopf trottete er zurück in den Clubraum. Severus unterstützende Hand verließ dabei nie seine Schulter.

Also hob Harry seinen Kopf und blickte allen der Reihe nach ins Gesicht. Dann sagte er mit leiser, aber ehrlichen Stimme, dass es ihm Leid tat. Keiner sah ihn böse an. Sie alle machten eher den Eindruck, dass sie verstehen würden, was Harry eben durchmachte.

Es verwirrte Harry. Wie konnte sie ihm so einfach verzeihen?

„Okay, ich bringe Harry noch schnell in sein Zimmer und dann können wir weiter reden!" sagte Severus schließlich.

Harry wollte eigentlich protestieren und behaupten er sei nicht müde, aber als er das Bett sah, merkte er, dass er sich nichts Sehnlicheres wünschte, als unter der Decke zu verschwinden.


	6. Widerstand zwecklos?

**Widerstand zwecklos?**

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, konnte er nichts mehr von Snapes harter Strafe spüren. Dennoch konnte er dem Impuls nicht widerstehen, seinen Hintern zu reiben. Er seufzte und drehte sich auf den Rücken.

Wie konnte Snape es wagen? Doch es war nicht nur Wut, die durch seine Adern schoss. Da war noch was. Ein ziemlich verwirrendes Gefühl, das Harry nicht wirklich einordnen konnte. Snapes weiche Stimme. Snape der seine Umarmung erwiderte. Snapes Lächeln. Es war in keiner Weise böse gewesen.

Wie passte das mit dem restlichen Bild über Snape zusammen? Mit dem Professor, den er so sehr hasste und der ihm den Hintern versohlt hatte?

Harry seufzte erneut.

Kurz darauf kam Severus in den Raum. „Lass die Augen zu und sag mir was du siehst?" kam der prompte Befehl.

Harry war so überrumpelt, dass er vergaß zu protestieren. Er war schon am Vortag fasziniert davon gewesen, wie viel er wahrnehmen konnte, ohne seine Augen zu benutzen.

Eine Weile wurde es still, während sich Harry auf seine Umgebung konzentrierte, dann erzählte er „Da brennt ein Feuer im Kamin. Das Holz ist ein bisschen feucht. Es knackst anderes. Der Lehnstuhl, auf dem Sie gestern gesessen sind, steht jetzt wo anders. Sie sind drei Meter von mir entfernt stehen geblieben. Sie haben ein Tablett in der Hand mit einer Tasse Kakao und ... und... Ham and Eggs?"

„Sehr gut, Harry!" lobte Severus und kam näher.

„Sie sind aufgeregt!" stellte Harry fest und öffnete schließlich seine Augen. „Haben Sie sich gestritten oder sind Sie gerannt?"

Perplex hielt Severus inne. Harry hatte offensichtlich ein sehr feines Wahrnehmungsgefühl.

„Du hörst es an der Atmung?" fragte der Ältere nach.

„Auch, aber in erster Linie am Herzschlag!" verriet Harry.

Noch immer erstaunt stellte Severus das Tablett neben Harrys Bett ab. Er hatte geglaubt, seine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu haben, aber der Junge bewies eben das Gegenteil.

„Faszinierend!" gestand Severus schließlich.

Harry sah unsicher auf seine Bettdecke.

„Draco hat sich nach dir erkundigt. Er würde dich gerne besuchen kommen!"

Nun sah Harry überrascht auf. „Malfoy?"

„Kennst du etwa noch einen anderen Draco?"

„Nein, aber wieso will er mich sehen? Er hasst mich!" fragte Harry verständnislos.

„Er hat mir Gegenteiliges berichtet"

„Klar!" schnaubte Harry entrüstet, „Er will mich sehen, damit er etwas hat, womit er mich aufziehen kann!"

Severus schüttelte müde den Kopf. „Harry. Draco wird kein Wort hier rüber gegenüber einem anderen verlieren. Wieso lernst du nicht endlich zu verstehen?"

„Was soll ich verstehen?" fragte Harry aufgebracht, „Ihr haltet mich hier gefangen und versucht mir euren Willen aufzudrängen, aber da spiel ich nicht mit!"

Nun verhärtete sich Snapes Blick wieder. „Hör auf in diesen Ton mit mir zu reden. Ich halte dich nicht gefangen. Ich will dir etwas beibringen! Du alleine mit deinem Widerstand machst es so, dass es wie eine Gefangenschaft aussieht!"

„Ich bin kein Gefangener? Dann lass mich gehen!" rief Harry immer noch laut.

„Nicht bevor du die Regeln akzeptierst mit denen du dich unter das normale Volk mischen kannst!"

„Regeln!" spuckte Harry das Wort angeekelt aus. „Ich pfeif auf die Regeln!"

„Das ist nichts Neues!" gab Severus zurück, „Und wenn du nicht sofort deine Zunge zügelst, wirst du die Konsequenzen spüren!"

„Ach ja? Drückst du mir wieder Bücher in die Hand?" fragte Harry herausfordernd.

Die Antwort folgte nicht in Form von Worten.

Ooo

Harry seufzte. Er stand nun in der Mitte der Bibliothek und hatte wieder drei schwere Bücher in der Hand. Diesmal für zwanzig Minuten. Er überlegte, was wohl passieren würde, wenn er sie einfach am Tisch abstellen würde. Würde Snape ihn dann wieder in seinen Spezialraum führen? Nachdem die Erinnerung daran noch zu frisch war, zog Harry vor, es nicht auszutesten.

Außerdem nagte immer noch Snapes Satz in ihm „Sind sie zu schwer, bist du zu schwach!" Harry wollte nicht schwach sein.

Nach zehn Minuten stellte Harry fest, dass er es keine weiteren zehn Minuten durch halten würde. Ohne Wand zum Anlehnen, war es wesentlich schwieriger das Gleichgewicht zu wahren. Harry linste auf den obersten Bucheinband. Es würde das erste Buch sein, was ihm runter fallen würde.

Sofort erkannte er das Buch wieder „Traditionen, Regeln und Bräuche der ehrenwerten Familie Prince"

_Oh nein_, stöhnte Harry. Snape legte es offenbar darauf an, dass Harry sich mit diesen Buch auseinandersetzte. Fieberhaft überlegte Harry, was er tun konnte und da kam ihm die Idee.

Ooo

Mit letzter Kraft ruckelte und rutschte er die Bücher in seinen Armen umher und ließ dann erleichtert, das untere der drei Bücher fallen. Das übrige Gewicht der beiden anderen Bücher, war schon wesentlich erträglicher.

Als Snape nach besagten zwanzig Minuten zurück kam, fiel sein Blick sofort auf das am Boden liegende Buch. Er hob es vom Boden auf und lass überrascht den Titel. Harry versuchte unterdessen eine unschuldige Miene zu machen. Doch in seinen Augen blitze es verräterisch.

„Du hast es absichtlich fallen lassen?" fragte Snape und durchbohrte Harrys Augen mit einem strengen Blick.

„Es war zu schwer für mich!" sagte Harry mit versucht bedrückter Stimme. Wieder konnte man den Schalk heraus hören.

„Ich muss zehn Seiten daraus abschreiben, oder?" erinnerte sich Harry.

Man konnte an Snapes Miene erkennen, dass es ihm gegen den Strich ging, Harry aus diesen Buch abschreiben zu lassen. Aber er musste konsequent sein, also nickte er stumm.

Harry ließ sich auf den Stuhl beim Schreibtisch nieder und bekam Pergament, Feder und Tinte vor die Nase gestellt. Das gefallene Buch wurde aufgeschlagen. „Steine und ihre Heilkraft!" las Harry erleichtert. _Ja, es war eine gute Idee gewesen!_

„Das erste Kapitel, bitte. Es hat exakt zehn Seiten. Jedoch..." fing Snape an und blitze Harry finster an, „Wirst du dieses Kapitel rückwärts schreiben. Du beginnst mit dem letzten Wort im ersten Kapitel und überträgst die Wörter in richtiger Reihenfolge auf das Pergament, so dass am Schluss der Text wieder korrekt zu lesen ist!"

Harry starrte Snape mit offenen Mund an.

„Nenne es zusätzliche Strafe, für den Glauben mich reinlegen zu können!"

Damit ging Snape zu einen der Regale, schnappte sich ein Buch und begann seinerseits zu lesen. Während er in einem bequemen Lehnstuhl saß, rutschte Harry auf dem harten Holzsessel hin und her, in der Hoffnung eine bequeme Position zu finden.

Nachdem Harry letztendlich kein Frühstück bekam und am Vortag auch ohne Abendessen ins Bett ging, fing sein Magen allmählich an zu knurren. Aber Snape ließ den Jungen erst aufstehen, als er fertig war. Gemeinsam gingen sie in eine kleine Küche mit Esstisch. Wo Harry seinen Hunger an einem Teller mit Spagetti stillen konnte.

Danach ging es sofort wieder in die Bibliothek. Harry entkam ein gequältes Stöhnen, als er wieder vor den Schreitisch stand und auf den harten Stuhl blickte.

„Setzen!" hieß es erneut und unnachgiebig, wie Snape nun mal war, legte er Harry das Buch über die Prince-Familie vor die Nase. „Du verlässt diesen Raum erst, wenn du angefangen hast das Buch zu lesen!"

Mit einem Zauber hexte Snape den Jungen am Stuhl fest und verließ die Bibliothek wieder.

Protestierend verschränkte Harry die Arme vor der Brust. Kein Wort würde er aus diesem verfluchten Buch lesen!

Der Nachmittag verging schnell und der Abend brach heran. Harry saß immer noch mit verstärkten Armen und sturen Blick beim Schreitisch. Er spürte seine Gliedmaßen nicht mehr, aber es war ihm egal.

Severus holte den Jungen ab, damit er aufs Klo gehen und zwei Sandwichs in der Küche essen konnte. Doch dann hexte er Harry erneut auf den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch. Harry verschränkte erneut die Arme und starrte Snape stur an.

„Ich werde es nicht lesen!"

„Ich werde dich nicht gehen lassen!" zischte Severus zurück.

ooo

Um Mitternacht, als Severus nach dem Jungen sah, lag dieser mit dem Gesicht auf der Tischplatte und schlief.

Verärgert und verzweifelt seufzte Severus. Wieso war der Junge nur so stur? Ergeben hob er den Zauberstab und ließ Harry in sein Bett schweben. Der Junge schlief so fest, dass er nichts davon mitbekam.

Severus sah nachdenklich auf den schlafenden Jungen. Er musste zugeben, Harry hatte verdammt viel Ausdauer. Prinzipiell eine gute Eigenschaft, solange sie nicht gegen einem verwendet wurde. Severus war sich sicher, dass Harry ihm noch länger Paroli bieten würde, daher würde es wohl sinnvoller sein, die Taktik zu ändern.

Aber wie? Wie konnte er den Jungen dazu bewegen, dieses blöde Buch zu lesen, das ihm alles verstehen lassen würde? Harry war doch sonst auch immer neugieriger, als ihm gut tat. Wieso wollte er nichts über das Leben von Vampiren erfahren?

Severus schüttelte seinen Kopf. Zwei Tage waren vergangen und er hatte Nichts erreicht. Außer, dass Harry noch vehementer gegen die Tatsache kämpfte, dass er ein Vampir war.


	7. Geschichtsstunde

**Geschichtsstunde**

„Er hat das Buch immer noch nicht gelesen?" fragte Draco ungläubig, „Wie kann man sich dir denn so lange widersetzen und dennoch überleben?"

Severus warf dem Blonden einen strafenden Blick zu. „Vielen Dank, auch! Vielleicht willst du ja meinen Spezialraum wieder sehen? Den Rohstock habe ich bei dir noch gar nicht ausprobiert!"

Draco grinste, „Nein, Danke. Außerdem hat es wenig Sinn mich damit aufziehen zu wollen. Ich weiß, dass du ihn nie verwenden wirst!"

Severus knirschte mit den Zähnen „Natürlich nicht. Ich will euch erziehen und nicht euch die Haut abziehen. Obwohl sie sicher gute Zutaten für Zaubertränke wären!"

Nun kicherte Draco und tätschelte Severus Hand.

„Ich weiß, was du probieren könntest, aber es wird dir nicht gefallen!" Draco wurde nun wieder ernst.

„Wirklich?" fragte Severus erstaunt.

„Na ja, Harry ist doch sehr emotionell. Du musst ihn auf dieser Ebene treffen. Erzähle ihm einfach eine Geschichte. Eine wahre Geschichte. Erzähle ihm etwas aus deinem Leben. Ich bin sicher, er würde dir zuhören!"

„Eine Geschichte?" fragte Severus geschockt.

Draco grinste verlegen, „Ich sagte ja, die Idee wird dir nicht gefallen!"

„Wieso sollte Harry mir zuhören?"

„Weil ihm das Schicksal der Menschen nahe geht. Ich traue mich sogar darauf zu wetten, dass er dir zuhören würde. Natürlich nur, wenn das Ganze auch glaubwürdig rüberkommt!"

Severus schnaubte, antwortete darauf aber nicht.

Ooo

Zuerst wollte Severus Dracos Idee beiseite schieben, aber als er in Harrys Zimmer kam, lag der Junge mit den Rücken zu ihm. Die Hände waren verschränkt und Harrys Blick stur auf die Wand gerichtet. Es würde kein guter Tag werden, wenn der Junge jetzt schon diesen Blick drauf hatte.

„Harry?" fragte er dennoch, doch der Junge reagierte nicht.

„Kannst du mir verraten, warum du das Buch nicht lesen willst?"

Wieder keine Reaktion.

Severus seufzte kaum hörbar. Offensichtlich hatte Harry beschlossen jegliche Kommunikation zu verweigern.

Severus ließ sich auf den Sessel neben Harrys Bett nieder und starrte auf den Rücken des Jungen. Ungefähr zehn Minuten herrschte absolute Stille im Raum. Keiner der beiden bewegte sich. In Anbetracht der auswegslosen Situation, dachte Severus nun doch über Dracos Vorschlag nach.

Nach einer weiteren Gedenkminute sagte Severus schließlich: „Okay, Harry. Ich werde dir etwas erzählen. Eine Geschichte. Du musst nichts weiter tun, als mir zu hören. Und bitte, lass mich zu Ende erzählen!"

Es kam immer noch keine Reaktion von dem Jungen, dennoch beschloss Severus anzufangen:

„_Vor ungefähr siebenunddreißig Jahren wurde ein kleiner Junge geboren. Er sah genau so aus, wie alle kleinen Babys und doch, war es des Jungens Schicksal, anders zu sein. Schon zu seiner Geburt bekam er statt der Milch, das Blut seiner Mutter zu trinken._

_Der Junge wuchst auf und hat sich nie darüber Gedanken gemacht. Für ihn war es so selbstverständlich monatlich vom Blut der Mutter zu trinken, dass er nicht auf die Idee kam, dass es vielleicht andere Menschen nicht taten._

_Als er schließlich doch bemerkte, dass es Menschen gab, die das nicht als Brauch hatten, fing er an Fragen zu stellen und er erfuhr, dass er der Sohn einer Vampirsfamilie war und dass er im Alter von sieben Jahren reif genug war, ebenfalls die Kräfte, die einen Vampir innewohnten, zu empfangen._

_Er musste schwören mit niemanden außerhalb der Familie darüber zu reden. Und dem Jungen wurde schnell klar, dass er etwas besonderes war. Sehnsüchtig erwartete er seine Kräfte, auch wenn es ihm Anfangs etwas Angst machte, dass seine Mutter ihm beißen würde._

_Sobald er seine Kräfte besaß, wurde ihm beigebracht damit umzugehen. Es wurde ihm erklärt, warum dieses Wissen nicht an Außenstehende geraten durfte. Und nie kam dem Jungen die Idee seine Macht zu Missbrauchen._

_Doch es gab andere die es taten. Es gab welche, die einfach wahllos über fremde Menschen herfielen und es wurden mit der Zeit immer mehr, so dass das Ministerium einschreiten musste. Noch mehr darauf bemüht sein Geheimnis zu schützen, kam der junge Vampir auf die Schule für Zauberei, wo er schließlich auch mit seinen magischen Kräften lernte umzugehen. _

_Er war jedoch immer ein Außenseiter, weil er nie wusste, wie weit er mit anderen reden konnte, ohne sich zu verraten. Er war übervorsichtig geworden, als das Ministerium an fing die Vampirsfamilien auszulöschen. Jene Vampire, die gar keine Gefahr für andere waren._

_Gerade als der Vampir die letzten Prüfungen des letzten Schuljahres hinter sich gebracht hatte, erreichte ihm eine schreckliche Nachricht..."_

Severus machte eine kleine Pause, als er sich an jenen schrecklichen Tag erinnerte und Harry drehte sich langsam um, um den Mann ins Gesicht zu sehen. Er sagte jedoch nichts, also sprach Severus weiter.

„_Seine Familie wurde vom Ministerium ermordet. Sie wurde komplett ausgelöscht und wäre der junge Vampir nicht in der Schule gewesen, hätte es auch ihn erwischt. Die Welt des Jungen brach zusammen. Er flüchtete von der Schule noch bevor der Direktor die Chance hatte mit den Schüler zu reden._

_Die Wut war so grenzenlos, dass der junge Vampir bereit war, alles zu tun um diesen ungerechtfertigten Massenmord zu rächen. Er schloss sich einer Gruppe an, die ebenfalls gegen das Ministerium kämpfte. Er dachte, mit diesen Menschen würde er Gerechtigkeit walten lassen können. Doch bald musste er feststellen, dass es viele Differenzen zwischen seinen Wertvorstellungen und der Vorgehensweise der Gruppe gab._

_Denn diese Gruppe war ebenfalls kaltblütig und voller Vorurteile. Der junge Vampir war verzweifelt. Doch bevor er etwas tun konnte, dass absolut niemanden geholfen hätte, bekam er eine zweite Chance. Eine Chance Gutes zu tun. Eine Chance anderen zu helfen, die vielleicht ebenfalls durch das Ministerium gefährdet waren und zusammen mit dem Direktor seiner ehemaligen Schule rief er den „Club der Schwarzmondjäger" ins Leben._

_Es gab immer wieder Schüler, die seine Hilfe brauchten und die dankbar sein Wissen an sich nahmen. Der Club ermöglichte den vereinzelten Vampiren, die zum Teil ohne Familienwurzeln waren, sich einige Riten und Traditionen anzueignen und zu lernen sich gegenseitig zu helfen. Es wurden Blutsbunde geschlossen, in denen die Schüler ihr Blut untereinander tauschten und somit keine anderen Schüler gefährdeten._

_Der einst junge verzweifelte Vampire, hatte sich eine neue kleine Familie geschaffen. Und er konnte mit Stolz behaupten, dass alle, egal wie wild sie am Anfang waren, schließlich doch bereit waren, sich in die Gruppe einzugliedern. Alle, bis auf einer. Und der macht dem Vampirslehrer noch heute zu schaffen!"_

Harry blickte auf seine Hände. Längst hatte er begriffen, um wem es sich in der Geschichte drehte. Und er fühlte tatsächlich Mitleid mit dem einst so verzweifelten Vampir. Er hatte nie darüber nachgedacht, wie es zu Vampiren kam. Er wusste nicht, dass sie von Geburt aus ganz normale Menschen waren.

Er hatte sein Bild über Vampire auf den einfachen Fakt reduziert, dass sie Blut trinken. Das es welche gab, die versuchten untereinander zu bleiben und niemanden außerhalb ihrer Gruppe oder Familie gefährden, hatte er nicht gewusst.

Es vergingen gut fünfzehn Minuten in denen wieder geschwiegen wurde und schließlich begann Harry mit seiner eigenen Geschichte:

„_Vor ungefähr dreizehn Jahren wurde ein Junge geboren. Es war ein ganz normaler Junge, zumindest solange, bis eine Seherin sein Leben mit einer Prophezeiung verfluchte. Der Junge hatte gerade mal ein Jahr, in dem er Liebe und Familie erfahren durfte, ehe die Prophezeiung ihren Lauf nahm._

_Der letzte Oktobertag sollte jener Tag werden, an dem das Leben des Junge sich schlagartig änderte. Eine finstere Gestalt war hinter dem Jungen her und trachtete nach seinem Leben. Doch die Eltern versuchten alles um die finstere Gestalt aufzuhalten. Es kam eine uralte Magie zum Einsatz. Freigesetzt durch das Streben der Mutter, legte sich ein Schutzzauber über den Jungen. Der Todesfluch der finsteren Gestalt wurde durch diesen Zauber umgelenkt und fiel auf dessen Urheber zurück und entriss ihm seinen Körper._

_Für den Jungen jedoch fing nun ein Leben der Einsamkeit an. Man hatte entschieden ihn bei seinen Verwanden aufwachsen zu lassen. Fern der magischen Welt, in die er geboren wurde und fern von jeglichen Verständnis oder Zuneigung. Der Junge wuchs heran mit der Erkenntnis, dass es niemanden gab, den er vertrauen konnte und dass er mit all seinen Problemen alleine fertig werden musste, weil es sonst niemanden interessierte._

_Tief im Inneren wusste der Junge, dass ihm etwas fehlte, aber was genau das war, erfuhr er erst an seinem elften Geburtstag, als ein Mann, größer war als alle Menschen, die der Junge je gesehen hatte, in sein Leben platze und anfing von Magie zu reden. Nur das Wissen, dass es genau das war, was dem Jungen all die Jahre abging, ließ ihn mutig genug sein mit dem Riesen mit zu gehen._

_Von nun an begann sich das Leben des Jungens zum zweiten Mal komplett zu drehen. Vom unbedeutendem Niemand, wurde er zu dem, von dem alle wussten. Und während der Junge am Anfang noch fasziniert darüber war, allseits bekannt zu sein, verlor er schnell wieder seinen Spaß daran ständig im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. Er war es nicht gewohnt und er fühlte sich überfordert, von den Erwartungen der anderen._

_Am meisten verwirrte ihn die Tatsache, dass es einige gab, die ihm am liebsten auf einen goldenen Thron heben wollten und andere, die ihn hassten, obwohl er ihnen nichts getan hatte. So weit es ging, versuchte der Junge sich nicht zu viel davon ablenken zu lassen, denn er hatte nun etwas, das er die bisherigen elf Jahre nie hatte. Freunde._

_Und Freunde, waren ihm das wichtigste im Leben geworden. Für sie begab er sich sogar in Lebensgefahr. Denn sein eigenes Leben schätzen, hatte der Junge nie gelernt. Dazu wurde ihm zu oft gesagt, dass er nur ein nutzloser Plagegeist war._

_Die schlimmste Nachricht in seinem ersten Schuljahr, war wohl jene, dass sich der Geist des Mörders seiner Eltern immer noch herum trieb. Und die Tatsache, dass etwas in der Schule aufbewahrt wurde, dass diesem Geist seinen Körper zurück geben könnte, trieb den Junge in ein Abenteuer, das ihm beinahe sein Leben gekostet hätte, wenn da nicht der Schutzschild der Mutter gewesen wäre, der nach wie vor durch seine Adern floss._

_So turbulent und gefährlich das Schuljahr auch war, die Vorstellung, in den Ferien wieder zurück in die magielose Welt zu müssen, war beinahe unerträglich. Aber nachdem niemand seine Bitte, in der Schule bleiben zu dürfen, erhört hatte, fand sich der Junge wieder machtlos und nutzlos bei seinen Verwandten wieder. Einsam und verstoßen kam er sich vor._

_Zumindest solange bis ein Hauself bei dem Jungen auftauchte und ihn in weitere Schwierigkeiten brachte. Während der Hauself behauptete, dass der Junge nicht mehr zurück zur Schule durfte, weil es zu gefährlich für ihn sein würde, versuchte der Junge dem Elfen zu erklären, dass er hier unter keinen Umständen bleiben konnte. In dem Versuch den Jungen von Hogwarts fern zu halten, tat der Elf das, was dem Jungen außerhalb der Schule verboten war. Er zauberte. _

_Ein Mahnbrief des Ministeriums verriet nun das Zauberverbot des Jungen außerhalb der Schule auch seinen Verwandten, die sich darauf hin in den Kopf setzten, den Jungen nicht mehr in die Zauberwelt zurück zu lassen. Mit Gittern vor dem Fenster und Schlössern vor der Tür, war der Junge ein Gefangener._

_Aber Freunde, so stellte sich heraus, waren das wichtigste auf der Welt und sie kamen mitten in der Nacht mit einem fliegenden Auto um den Jungen zu retten. _

_Doch der Hauself wollte sich nicht so leicht geschlagen geben. Er schlug ein weiteres mal zu und versperrte den Jungen den Weg zu dem Zug, der ihn in seine Schule gebracht hätte. Aber der Junge war diesmal nicht alleine, sein Freund war bei ihm und dieser hatte auch bald eine fantastische Idee. Das fliegende Auto, dass den Jungen bereits einmal gerettet hatte, sollte ihn nun ein zweites Mal aus der Patsche helfen._

_Eine schicksalhafte Fahrt und eine Bruchlandung später, wurde dem Jungen um die Ohren gebrüllt, was er sich nur dabei gedacht hatte. Davon abgesehen, dass es nicht einmal die eigene Idee war, fühlte sich der Junge gekränkt, dass man seinen Versuch, in die Schule zu kommen, nicht ein kleines bisschen schätzte. Im Gegenteil ihm auch noch drohte, ihn von der Schule zu schmeißen._

_Zum Glück kam es nicht so weit, aber der Hauself versuchte immer noch alles mögliche, um den Jungen aus der Schule zu bekommen und bald wurde klar, von welcher Gefahr der Elf ständig sprach. Die Schule wurde in Angst und Schrecken versetzt, als eine Nachricht mit Blut geschrieben auf einer der Wände hinterlassen wurde._

_Die Tatsache, dass der Junge Stimmen hörte, die davon sprachen jemanden umzubringen, ließen den Jungen immer als erstes dort auftauchen, wo ein Angriff durch einen unbekannten statt fand. Schnell verband man die Anschläge mit dem Jungen und beschuldigte ihn dafür verantwortlich zu sein. Zusammen mit seinen Freunden, versuchte der Junge das Rätsel zu lösen, um zu beweisen, dass er unschuldig war._

_Als letztendlich die Schwester seines Freundes verschwand, begab sich der Junge erneut in Lebensgefahr. Er hatte inzwischen genug erfahren, um zu wissen, was der Täter war und von wo er kam._

_Einmal mehr sah sich der Junge einem Komplott gegenüber, bei dem der Mörder seiner Eltern die Fänden zog und nur knapp entkam der Junge wieder mit seinem Leben. Sein Leben, dass er nur zu gerne für andere einsetzte._

_Als die nächsten Ferien heran nahten, versuchte der Junge erneut sein Glück, nicht wieder zu seinen Verwandten zu müssen. Vergeblich. _

_Und so kam es das Junge wieder abgeschoben und alleine war. Die magielose Welt war immer schwerer zu ertragen, je mehr der Junge sich mit der Magie vertraut gemacht hatte. So geschah es, ungewollt und aus einem Impuls heraus. Magie platze aus seinem Körper, als man ihm damit aufzog, dass seine Eltern genau so nutzlos waren wie er selbst._

_Der Junge wartete gar nicht auf den Brief von Ministerium in dem sein Schulverweis stehen würde, er rannte davon. Wenn er schon in der magielosen Welt bleiben musste, dann sicher nicht unter dem Dach, wo Magie verpönt wurde._

_Der Junge rannte, bis es stockfinster war und er keine Luft mehr hatte, weiter zu rennen. Bald merkte er, dass er nicht alleine war. Er hörte Geräusche und wusste nicht, ob von ihnen eine Gefahr ausging oder nicht. Er war bereit zu kämpfen. Er war bereit sich zu verteidigen. Doch obwohl er fast schon wusste, dass er angegriffen werden würde, konnte er nicht reagieren, als sich plötzlich ein unbändiger Schmerz durch seinen Körper zog, der von seinem Hals ausging._

_Er verlor das Bewusstsein und als er wieder aufwachte, lag er Blut überströmt mitten in einem Wald. Der Hals war so steif, dass er seinen Kopf nicht drehen konnte. Seine Gliedmaßen so schwer, dass er glaubte, sie bestünden aus Blei. Einen vollen Tag lag er erschlagen im Wald und war froh, dass er wenigstens Schatten hatte._

_Als die Nacht hereinbrach, fühlte er sich langsam fit genug sich aufzusetzen. Doch sein eigener Körper verunsicherte den Jungen. Komische Dinge gingen in ihm vor. Er roch alles viel intensiver und er nahm seine Umgebung selbst mit geschlossenen Augen gut wahr. Erst nach einer Woche wagte sich der Junge aus dem Schatten des Waldes heraus._

_Durch einen Zufall kam plötzlich ein Drippeldeckerbus, dessen Schaffner behauptete, dass er den Jungen überall hin mitnehmen würde. Diese Chance konnte sich der Junge nicht entgehen lassen und so landete er in einem Zaubererpup in dem er überraschender Weise schon vom Minister erwartet wurde. Doch anstatt des Schulverweis, bekam der Junge ein Zimmer auf Kosten des Ministeriums und die Zusicherung, dass er weiterhin zu Schule gehen durfte._

_Obwohl sich der Junge natürlich darüber freute, ging es ihm nicht sonderlich gut. Er hatte in der vergangenen Woche nicht mehr als ein Rebhuhn gegessen, das ihm zufällig über den Weg lief und somit hatte er einen extremen Hunger._

_Er aß die nächste Woche so viel er konnte, doch nie erlangte er den Punkt an dem er behauptete keinen Hunger mehr zu haben und er fühlte sich von Tag zu Tag müder, obwohl er sehr gut schlief._

_Als das Schuljahr endlich anfing war der Junge sicher, dass nun alles wieder normal werden würde. Er war sich sicher, bald wieder er selbst zu sein. Doch eine kleine Streiterei und er fand sich plötzlich in den Klauen jenes Lehrers, der zu der Kategorie Menschen gehörte, die dem Jungen immer vorgeworfen hatten, berühmt zu sein - jenes Lehrers der den Jungen immer schon gehasst hatte. Und ausgerechnet dieser Lehrer glaubte zu wissen, was mit dem Jungen passiert war._

_Dieser Lehrer behauptete die Antworten zu haben, die der Junge die vergangenen zwei Wochen gesucht hatte. Und dann, einmal mehr, machte sich der Körper des Jungen selbstständig, um zu bestätigen, was der Lehrer behauptet hatte: dass er ein blutrüstiges Monster geworden war. Eine Gefahr für jene, die er bisher immer mit seinem Leben zu beschützt versucht hatte."_

„Ich habe nie behauptet, dass du ein blutrünstiges Monster bist!" beendete Severus Harrys Gesichte.

Der Junge verstummte. Er hatte sich während der ganze Geschichte nicht einmal bewegt. Sein Blick war starr auf die gegenüberliegende Wand geheftet.

„Aber genau das bin ich. Ein Wesen, das Blut braucht, um zu überleben!" antwortete er schließlich leise.

Severus wusste, dass er nun behutsam und vorsichtig vorgehen musste „Es ist ein Unterschied über jemanden einfach herzufallen, wie man es bei dir gemacht hat, oder ob man das Blut eines anderen mit dessen Einverständnis nimmt."

Harry schloss kurz die Augen, ehe er weiter sprach „Dennoch werde ich immer Blut brauchen. Ich werde immer jemanden brauchen, der es mir gibt, freiwillig oder nicht."

„Dafür ist der _Club der Schwarzmondjäger_ da!"

„Ich bin nicht bereit für so eine Wende in meinem Leben! Ich bin nicht bereit meine Freunde aufzugeben und plötzlich andere Freunde zu haben. Ich würde für meine Freunde mein Leben jeder Zeit erneut aufs Spiel setzen. Sie waren immer für mich da und haben mich unterstütz und mir geholfen, wo sie nur konnten. Ich kann sie nicht einfach eintauschen!"

Harry senkte nun seinen Blick. Er fühlte sich so schrecklich verloren. Er wünschte, er könnte Ron und Hermine sehen. Er vermisste sie so sehr.

„Niemand verlangt von dir deine Freunde aufzugeben. Du musst auch nicht dem Club beitreten, wenn du nicht willst. Es gibt immer noch den Aufputschtrank, den du monatlich zu dir nehmen kannst. Oder wenn du noch mal den Mut dazu findest, mich."

Verwirrt sah der Junge nun doch zu Severus.

„Mit deinem Biss, bist du bereits einen Blutsbund eingegangen und zwar mit mir!" erklärte Severus so schonend wie möglich.

Dennoch weiteten sich Harrys Augen geschockt. Unfähig ein Wort zu formen, wandte sich Harry wieder ab. Sein Körper begann unkontrolliert zu zittern. „Nein. Nein!" Harry schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Schsch, Harry. Beruhige dich!" versuchte der Lehrer auf den Schüler einzureden. Doch Harry konnte sich nicht beruhigen. Immer wilder schüttelte er den Kopf in der Hoffnung, die Tatsache abschütteln zu können.

Severus stand von seinem Stuhl auf und setzte sich auf Harrys Bett, zwei kräftige Arme um den Jungen legend.

„Nein, geh weg!" rief der Junge panisch und versuchte sich frei zu winden. Jedoch ohne Erfolg.

Schließlich brach der Junge in sich zusammen und fing an zu heulen. Severus löste einen seiner Arme, um den Jungen beruhigend über den Rücken zu streichen.

„Ich kann verstehen, dass dir das alles Angst macht. Und es wird sicher dauern, bis du diese neue Wende in deinem Leben verarbeitet hast. Aber zusätzlich zu deinen Freunden hast du jetzt etwas Neues, Harry. Ein Blutsbund ist ähnlich stark, wie der Bund zwischen Familienmitgliedern. Verstehst du, was ich dir sagen will? Was ich dir schon die ganze Zeit mit diesem Buch sagen wollte? Du hast jetzt eine Familie, Harry. Du wirst nie wieder alleine sein. Auch nicht in deinen Ferien!"

Harry hatte mit einem mal aufgehört zu weinen. Einige Minuten herrschte Stille und Severus gab den Jungen die Zeit, sich wieder zu sammeln.

„Familie?" fragte er mit brüchiger Stimme.

„Ja, Familie!"


	8. Endlich bereit?

**Endlich bereit?**

„_Familie?" fragte er mit brüchiger Stimme._

„_Ja, Familie!"_

„Ich muss nicht mehr zu den Dursleys zurück?" Unglauben stand in den grünen Augen.

„Nein, musst du nicht."

„Wo werde ich dann wohnen?"

„Bei mir!"

„Sie hassen mich!"

„Nein, das tue ich nicht. Ich hasse dich nicht. Aber... du neigst dazu, mich manchmal ganz schön wütend zu machen!"

„Ich mache Sie wütend? Sie machen _mich_ wütend! Sie springen mit mir um, als wenn ich ihr Sklave wäre." Harry verschränke die Arme vor der Brust und starrte Severus nieder.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass es für dich so aussieht. Wir müssen beide erst lernen, wie wir am besten mit einander auskommen. Es ist für mich auch nicht leicht. Vor allem, wenn du so stur bist!"

Harry schnaubte anfällig.

„Du machst es mir ja auch nicht gerade leicht!" wies Severus leicht verärgert hin.

„Ach ja? Sie versuchen schon seit über zwei Jahren mich ungespitzt in den Boden zu rammen für jeden falschen Atemzug, den ich mache. Sie glauben doch nicht im Ernst, nur weil Sie plötzlich einen auf Fürsorglich tun, dass die Sache wieder in Ordnung ist."

„Ich kann nicht ungeschehen machen, was passiert ist. Aber die Situation hat sich jetzt geändert! Und ich will dir helfen"

„Ich will deine Hilfe aber nicht. Ich brauche keine Hilfe. Ich habe nie Hilfe gebraucht."

„Dennoch ist es nie zu spät, Hilfe anzunehmen. Und du wirst meine Hilfe brauchen!"

„Tsss" Harry schüttelte den Kopf „Ich hätte doch Malfoy beißen sollen. Er hätte sicher nicht so eine Macht über mich!"

„Du wärst so, oder so hier gelandet, Harry. Alle jungen Vampire müssen durch das Training durch. Und es wird langsam Zeit, dass du kooperierst!"

„Sonst was?"

„Kein _sonst was_. Es vergeht nur mehr und mehr Zeit von deinem dritten Schuljahr. Auch wenn du dich ein volles Jahr weigern solltest, es gib keinen Weg vorbei!"

„Ich hasse dich!" schrie Harry wütend.

Dann verschränkte er erneut die Arme, ließ sich im Bett zurück fallen und drehte Severus den Rücken zu. Kein weiteres Wort verließ seinen Mund.

Ooo

Ein voller Tag verging und Harry verharrte immer noch in dieser Lage. Er aß nichts. Er trank nichts und er sprach nichts.

Am Ende des Tages jedoch, als Severus erneut einen Blick in das Zimmer warf, merkte er nasse Tränenspuren auf Harrys Wangen.

Mit einem Seufzer trat Severus ein.

„Niemanden ist geholfen, wenn du in Selbstmitleid zerfließt. Wieso willst du dem Ganzen nicht einfach eine Chance geben? Was hast du zu verlieren?"

Severus erwartete keine Antwort, aber er blieb bei Harrys Bett sitzen. Umso erstaunter war er, als er doch Harrys leise Stimme vernahm.

„Wieso ist es ausgerechnet der Mensch, der mich am wenigsten Leiden kann, derjenige, der mir das anbietet, was ich mir schon ein Leben lang gewünscht habe? Ich dachte immer, ich würde alles geben, um eine Familie zu haben. Aber... es ist nicht bloß eine Familie nach der ich mich sehne. Ich will geliebt werden. Aber dieser Wunsch ist unerfüllbar, weil ich... weil... ich nur ein... _Freak_ bin."

„Ich weiß nicht, wer dir diesen Müll erzählt hat. Es ist jedenfalls nicht wahr!" sagte Severus bestimmend.

„Doch es ist wahr!" kam Harrys müder Protest, „Ich mache immer nur Schwierigkeiten. Wer soll einen Plagegeist wie mich wollen?"

„Harry, bitte sieht mich an!" bat Severus, der es nicht gewohnt war mit jemanden zu reden, ohne ihn dabei anzusehen.

Der Junge zögerte anfangs, doch dann drehte er sich herum und blickte traurig seinen Lehrer an.

„Du..." fing Severus an und wog seine Worte vorsichtig ab, „...hast bis jetzt kein leichtes Leben gehabt. Wie es scheint haben deine Verwandten dich schlimm vernachlässigt. Ich kann verstehen, dass du nach all den Jahren, wo du nun schon auf dich gestellt warst, nicht leicht Hilfe annimmst. Ich verstehe jetzt auch dein Verhalten in den letzten zwei Jahren. Albus hat mir nie gesagt, wie es um dein zuhause steht, er hat immer nur gesagt, dass du deine Verwandten nicht sonderlich magst. Das kann viel heißen, wenn man keine genaueren Umstände kennt."

Severus machte eine Pause und studierte den Jungen vor sich. Der nach wie vor seinem Blick stand hielt.

„Du und ich, wir hatten keinen guten Start. Weder jetzt noch vor zwei Jahren. Nachdem ich deinen Vater kannte, habe ich dein Handeln in erster Linie mit dem deines Vaters verglichen. Dein Vater und ich wir hatten uns nicht sonderlich gemocht. Jedenfalls habe ich deinen Willen, alles alleine lösen zu wollen, einer vererben Arroganz zugeschrieben, ohne genauer hinzu sehen.

Mit dem, was du mir heute erzählt hast, weiß ich, dass dem nicht so ist. Du bittest nicht um Hilfe, weil nie einer da war, der dir geholfen hätte. Jeder hätte wohl früher oder später aufgehört, um Hilfe zu fragen. Ich kann dich verstehen, Harry. Ich kann es wirklich!"

„Ich bin es Leid alleine zu sein!" flüsterte Harry und ließ den Kopf sinken, damit niemand seine neuen Tränen sah.

Severus griff dem Jungen unters Kinn und hob dessen Kopf wieder.

„Du musst deine Tränen nicht verstecken. Lass sie raus, wenn sie raus wollen. Gefühle sind das, was uns zu Menschen macht."

„Ich... bin... kein ... Mensch mehr!" schniefte Harry.

Severus ließ das Kinn des Jungen wieder los, aber nur, um seine Arme um den dünnen Körper zu legen.

„Doch das bist du. In deiner Seele wirst du immer ein Mensch bleiben. Solange du nicht losziehst und dir einen Spaß daraus machst über wildfremde Leute herzufallen, bist du mehr Mensch, als jene im Ministerium, die völlig gefahrlose Vampirsfamilie ausgelöscht haben, nur weil sie nicht sehen wollten, dass es Unterschiede zwischen wilden und nicht wilden Vampiren gab. Diesem unfähigem Ministerium, dass sich geweigert hat zu lernen und zu verstehen, verdanken wir, dass es heute mehr wilde, als harmlose Vampire gibt."

Harry schmiegte sich in die dargebotene Wärme und genoss es gehalten zu werden. Und langsam verstand er zu mindest eine Sache. Wie sehr Snape ihn auch bisher gehasst hatte. In diesen Moment tat er es gewiss nicht. Obwohl Harry bis jetzt nur stur gewesen war, hatte ihn der Ältere nicht aufgegeben.

Snape war immer schon eine Person, die Respekt verlangt hatte und Harry hatte sich, seit er wieder in Hogwarts war, alles andere als respektvoll benommen. Dennoch bot der Lehrer Harry nach wie vor seine Hilfe an.

Es war wohl an der Zeit aufzuhören, sich gegen die neuen Begebenheiten zu wehren. Wenn Harry Liebe und Familie erfahren wollte, dann musste er auch was dafür tun. Er würde jedenfalls nicht den selber Fehler machen wollen, wie das Ministerium.

„Ich will lernen und verstehen!" nuschelte Harry schließlich.

Severus Umarmung wurde kurz stärker, „Das freut mich zu hören, Harry. Das freut mich zu hören!"

Erleichterung schwang unüberhörbar in der Stimme mit, daraufhin entkam Harry ein Schluchzer. Wie sehr hatte er Severus mit seinem Verhalten gekränkt? Wieso war dieser überhaupt gekränkt, wenn er Harry doch nur gehasst hatte? War es, weil der Lehrer Harry doch mochte? Wollte er ihm wirklich eine Familie sein?

„Es tut mir so Leid!" wisperte Harry kaum hörbar.

„Schon gut, Harry!" versicherte Severus

Schließlich ließ er Harry wieder los „Draco hatte Recht. Du bist emotionell!" sagte er mit einem Hauch von Sarkasmus.

Harry entkam ein kurzer Lacher.

„Magst du noch etwas essen, bevor du dich wieder ins Reich der Träume begibst und neue Komplotte gegen mich schmiedest?"

Harry nickte und lächelte schwach. „Eine Suppe?"

„Was immer du wünscht. Dir fehlt jedoch viel Fleisch um die Rippen. Sei also darauf gefasst, dass ich ab jetzt darauf schauen werde, dass du genug isst!"

Nun wuchs Harry Lächeln in die Breite. Er brauchte nicht viel zu sagen, seine Dankbarkeit stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Severus nickte erleichtert. Vielleicht hatte er jetzt endlich eine Chance, dem Jungen zu zeigen, das seine neue Welt nicht nur aus Blut trinken bestand. Ihm war klar, dass es zwischen ihm und Harry noch ein paar mal krachen würde, aber ein Anfang war gemacht.

ooo

AN: So, das ist alles was ich von dieser Geschichte bis jetzt habe. Der Rest wird wohl nicht mehr so schnell nach einander kommen. Aber ich habe auf jeden Fall vor weiter zu schreiben.

Das nächste Problem, dem sich Harry stellen muss ist jedenfalls schon vorprogrammiert. Wer den Anfang von dem Kapitel „Wilde Vampire" genau durchgelesen hat, kommt vielleicht dahinter, wovon ich spreche.


	9. Wie ein Bruder

**Wie ein Bruder**

Am folgenden Tag, arbeitete Harry konzentriert an den Hausaufgaben, die sich in der Zwischenzeit angesammelt hatten. Während Severus sich einen Stapel an Aufsätzen zu Gemüte führen musste.

Später jedoch setzte sich der Professor mit dem Jungen bei einer Tasse Tee zusammen. Das Buch der Prince-Familie lag nach wie vor ungeöffnet auf dem Schreibtisch der Bibliothek. Severus hielt es nun besser, Harry zu erzählen, was es Wichtiges zu beachten gab, wenn man ein Vampir war.

Wie schon am Vorabend horchte Harry gespannt zu, während er alles über Blutsbunde erfuhr und lernte. Dennoch verzog er immer wieder das Gesicht, wenn es um das Thema Blut ging.

„Du musst dich mit dem Gedanken anfreunden, dass du in Zukunft davon abhängig sein wirst. Du musst deine negative Einstellung dazu ändern, denn es ist nur natürlich. Blut ist der Saft des Lebens, es ist wichtig für alle Lebewesen auf der Welt. Daran ist überhaupt nichts Negatives!"

„Es ist nur so schwer, sich vorzustellen das Zeug zu trinken!"

„Nenn es nicht _Zeug_, Harry. Sag Blut!"

„B... Blut!" stammelte Harry.

Severus nickte zufrieden und erklärte schließlich die Unterschiede und die Gemeinsamkeiten zwischen Familienbunde und Blutsbunde und vor allem, wie wichtig es war, das Geheimnis der Vampire zu bewahren. Wie fatal sich ein Verrat auf die gesamte Sippe auswirken konnte und die Methoden des Ministeriums in ihrer blinden Jagd auf Vampire.

Harrys Konzentrationskraft schwand am Nachmittag drastisch. Severus diktierte dem Jungen die wichtigsten Regeln eines Vampirs, bezüglich des Verhaltens in der Gesellschaft, die der Junge in den folgenden Tagen auswendig lernen musste.

Harrys Handschrift wurde immer krakeliger und es bildeten sich leichte Ringe unter Harrys Augen. Severus wurde klar, dass er sich bald einem neuen Problem stellen musste.

Ooo

„Morgen!" nuschelte Harry etwas verschlafen, als er sich an folgenden Morgen träge in Snapes private Küche schleppte. Er fühlte sich irgendwie noch immer müde und das, obwohl er eben erst aufgestanden war. Das Gefühl verunsicherte ihn. Er hatte doch Blut getrunken, sollte das nicht vorerst reichen?

„Hey, Guten Morgen!" rief eine ungewöhnlich erfreute Stimme, die nicht zu Snape gehörte.

Harry sah überrascht auf. Draco. Er fand es immer noch komisch, dass sein Erzfeind plötzlich so tat, als wenn er nett wäre.

„Du siehst etwas blass aus!" stellte Draco fest.

„Und wenn schon. Was geht dich das an?" fauchte Harry.

„Du hast aber eine Laune! Hast du schlecht geschlafen?"

„Was geht dich das an?" fauchte Harry erneut und warf Draco einen finsteren Blick zu. „Was machst du da überhaupt?"

„Ich besuche Onkel Sev und, um ehrlich zu sein, ich wollte dich sehen!" erklärte der Blonde.

„Und was willst du von mir?" knurrte Harry weiter.

„_Hallo_ sagen" antwortete der Blonde „Schauen ob ich dir helfen kann!"

Harry musst plötzlich laut auflachen. „Du und mir helfen?"

„Wir sitzen beide im selben Boot. Du bist jetzt auch ein Schwarzmondjäger!"

„Ich bin kein Schwarzmondjäger! Ich weiß nicht einmal was das sein soll!"

„Ein anderes Wort für Vampir. Vampire jagen nämlich im Gegensatz zu den Werwölfen bei Neumond. Also dann, wenn der Mond so schwarz ist, wie die Nacht selbst. Daher Schwarzmondjäger!"

„Wie schön!" seufzte Harry ergeben und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl nieder, während er seine Arme auf die Tischplatte legte und seinen Kopf darauf bettete.

„Guten Morgen, Draco! Gut geschlafen, Harry?" betrat Snape den Raum und schien in keiner Weise irgendwie überrascht darüber, dass Draco anwesend war.

„Harry?" fragte Severus nach, nachdem der Schwarzschopf sich nicht rührte „ich alles in Ordnung?"

Harry brummte nur etwas Unverständliches.

„Ich dachte, er hätte von dir getrunken?" fragte Draco nun Severus verwundert.

„Das hat er auch, aber Madam Pomfrey hat angedeutet, dass er möglicherweise noch mehr Blut braucht. Und die letzten Tage der Rebellion dürften ihm ziemlich zugesetzt haben!" erinnerte sich Severus und ging dann neben Harry in die Hocke.

„Harry!" rief er den Jungen erneut und diesmal hob Harry müde den Kopf. Severus studierte das matte Gesicht und erkannte alle Anzeichen, des Blutmangels.

„Draco, bitte bring mir den Trank aus meinem Labor!"

„Bin schon unterwegs!" sprang der Blonde sofort in Aktion.

„Nein, kein Trank!" bat Harry.

Severus ließ eine Hand auf Harrys Stirn gleiten und spürte, dass diese leicht wärmer war, als sie sein sollte. „Wir habe eine Menge Arbeit vor uns, Harry. Du musst wieder zu Kräften kommen!"

Ergeben nickte Harry, doch als Draco mit dem Aufputschtrank zurück kam und Harry den Geruch von Blut wahrnahm, sprang er erschrocken auf, „Nein. Nicht _den_ Trank! Bitte" Seine Panik Blut trinken zu müssen, war immer noch größer, als der verführerische Duft.

„Wieso?" fragte Draco verwundert, „Welchen sonst?"

„Ist schon in Ordnung, Draco. Stell ihn da ab!" sagte Severus und deutete auf den Esstisch.

Gequält sah Harry zu, wie Draco den Becher mit dem Trank vor ihm abstellte. „Du kannst mich auch beißen, wenn dir das lieber ist!" schlug Draco vor.

„Was?" Harry traute seinen Ohren nicht.

„Ja, warum nicht. Natürlich nur, wenn es Sev erlaubt. Du hast ihn ja zuerst gebissen!"

„Du redest so, als wenn es nur ums Wetter ginge!" rief Harry vorwurfsvoll.

„Es ist auch nicht mehr, Harry. Du trinkst ja auch die Milch von der Kuh, wenn du sie gemolken hast. Also warum nicht auch Blut?" fragte Draco nach.

„Das ist doch was vollkommen anderes!" beschwerte sich Harry.

„Wieso?"

„Wieso? Na, weil Milch und Blut was ganz anderes ist!"

„Nicht wirklich. Beides wird dir gegeben zum Trinken! Und im Gegensatz zu der Kuh, die gemolken wird, ob sie es will, oder nicht. Gebe ich dir mein Blut vollkommen freiwillig!"

Harry starrte den Blonden fassungslos an.

„Sieh mal, dieser Trank ist zu hundert Prozent aus freiwillig gegebenem Blut. Wann kannst du das schon von einem Glas Milch behaupten?" setzte Draco noch eins nach.

Nachdenklich runzelte Harry nun die Stirn und sah grübelnd zwischen Draco, Sev und dem Trank hin und her.

Seufzend zog Harry den Becher heran und blickte in das tiefe Rot. „Wessen Blut ist das überhaupt?"

„Es ist Gemischt. Jeder aus dem Club hat seinen Teil beigetragen. Der Trank wird immer im Rahmen der Blutsfeier gebraut. Das Gemisch verhindert einen Blutsbund an eine gewisse Person, weil es zu viele verschiedenen Personen sind. Ich kann den Trank nur empfehlen, er ist wirklich vorzüglich. Natürlich weiß ich nicht, wie er im Verhältnis zu Sevs Blut schmeckt. Du bist der erste, der in den Genuss kommen durfte, von _ihm_ zu Trinken" und im Flüsterton fügte er hinzu, „und ich beneide dich darum."

Harry sah Draco überrascht an.

Draco zwinkerte und blickte dann mit sehnsuchtsvollen Augen zu Severus.

„Du brauchst mich gar nicht so ansehen!" mahnte dieser, „Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass du dich mit niemanden im Club binden willst. Harry hätte es sicher auch nicht getan, wenn er noch einen klaren Verstand gehabt hätte!"

„Ah… Also dann lass ich beim nächsten Neumond den Trank stehen und warte bis der Blutrausch so stark ist, bis ich über dich herfalle?"

„Tu das und ich sorge dafür, dass du dich mehrere Tage nicht mehr hinsetzten kannst!"

Draco verzog das Gesicht. „Das ist so unfair! Dann bleib halt auf deinem Blut sitzen. Das brauch sowie so keiner!"

Severus lachte kurz auf. Er wusste, dass Draco nur dann anfing zu jemanden beleidigen, wenn er selber das Gefühl hatte ungerecht behandelt zu werden.

Harry horchte zwar interessiert dem Geplänkel zu, aber er hatte Schwierigkeiten mit der Aufmerksamkeit. Sein Kopf fühlte sich schummrig an. Nachdem keiner der beiden auf ihn achtete, nahm Harry den Becher mit dem Aufputschtrank in beide Hände und hob ihn zu seiner Nase.

Der Geruch war Himmlisch. Wieso konnte etwas so verführerisch duften, wenn es Harry so schräg, so falsch vor kam. Aber dann erinnerte sich Harry wieder Draocs Worte über die Milch und dem Blut ein. Dieses Blut war freiwillig gegeben worden. Was sollte also daran so falsch sein es zu trinken?

Harry seufzte und setzte dann den Becher an die Lippen. Vorsichtig nippte er daran. Sowie das Blut mit seinen Geschmacksnerven in Berührung kam, spürte Harry plötzlich neues Leben in ihm aufflackern. In diesen Moment wusste er, es war das einzige was er wollte und brauchte. Er verspürte keine Zweifel mehr. Nur mehr pure Lebenslust.

Ehe er sich versah war der Becher leer. Zwei lange Fangzähne drückten sich gegen Harrys Unterlippe und Kinn.

Mit einem Schlag wieder panisch, ließ Harry den Becher fallen und betastete seine Zähne. Ein tiefes Grollen entkam seiner Kehle.

Noch bevor er verstand wie ihm geschah, wurde er aus dem Sessel gezogen und ins Badezimmer zum nächsten Spiegel gezerrt.

„Sieh sie dir an, bevor sie sich wieder zurück ziehen. Die sehen doch total cool aus findest du nicht?" Draco strahlte Harry durch den Spiegel an.

Harry war verwirrt. Wie konnte man zwei Säbelzähne cool finden? Aber als er sich und Draco so im Spiegel betrachtete überkam ihm ein komisches Gefühl der Verbundenheit. Das war nicht der Draco, der ihn zwei Jahre lang geärgert und provoziert hat. Das war ein Draco, der begeistert von ihm war. Ein Draco, der nur gekommen ist, um zu sehen wie es ihm geht. Ein Draco, der ihm so weit gebracht hat, freiwillig Blut zu trinken.

Harry lief eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. _Wie ein Bruder, _schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.


	10. Regeln und Strafen

So nachdem bisschen warm schreiben geht's jetzt weiter. Frisch aus einem Computer und eben fertig gestellt. Mit Sicherheit, etwas fehlerhaft, aber was solls. Hoffentlich für euch genauso spannend zu lesen, wie für mich zu schreiben!

**Regeln und St****ra****fen**

„Harry, konzentriere dich!" mahnte Severus nun schon zum dritten Mal. Er war gerade dabei Harry verschiedene Situationen aufzuzählen, zu denen Harry sein Verhalten und die korrekte Vorgehensweise erklären musste. Doch die Anwesenheit von Draco lenkte den Jungen ständig ab, wohl der Blonde nichts anderes tat, als in einem Lehnstuhl ein Buch zu lesen.

„Entschuldige!" sagte Harry und sah Severus wieder aufmerksam an. „Du willst wissen, was ich tue, wenn ich … ähh…" Harry lief rot an und senkte beschämt den Blick, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er nicht einmal wusste, was Severus eben gesagt hatte.

Severus seufzte und widerstand den Reiz seine Augen nach oben zu drehen. „Wenn dich die Anwesenheit von Draco stört, wieso sagst du es dann nicht?" fragte er stattdessen.

Harry schluckte und blickte verstohlen zu dem Blonden. Dieser sah nun von seinem Buch auf und blickte zu ihnen herüber.

Harry sah schnell wieder zu Severus. „Er stört mich nicht!" sagte er schnell, „Es ist nur…" Harry sah zwischen Draco und Severus hin und her „es ist mir peinlich über mein Verhalten zu reden, wenn du mir im selben Atemzug sagst, welche Strafe mich erwartet, wenn ich von den vorgeschriebenen Verhaltensmuster abweiche!"

„Ich kann dir versicher Harry, dass Draco dir davon ein Liedchen singen kann, wie streng ein Bruch gegen Verhaltensregeln bestraft wird!" sagte Severus und grinste, als nun der blonde Junge rot anlief. „Ihm ist es wahrscheinlich genauso peinlich davon zu hören, da es mit unter sehr unangenehme Erinnerungen auslöst!"

Nun sah Harry überrascht zu Draco, dennoch richtete er seine Frage an Severus, „Wieso bleibt er dann hier?"

Doch Severus konnte ihm die Frage nicht beantworten. Draco warf inzwischen Severus tödliche Blicke zu. „Viel Dank auch für die Bloßstellung!"

„Keine Ursache!" erwiderte Severus mit einem Schmunzeln.

„Wie lange bist du eigentlich schon Vampir?" fragte Harry schließlich, denn die Frage brennte schon den ganzen Tag auf seinen Lippen.

Draco klappte das Buch zu und kam zu Harry und Severus ans Sofa. „Ich war zehn, als ich mit Vater das Initiationsritual durchführte."

„Du hast dich von deinem Vater beißen lassen? Freiwillig?" Harry machte große Augen.

„Ja!" war die knappe Antwort.

„Warum?" Harry konnte nicht verstehen, wie sich jemand freiwillig zu so einen Leben entscheiden kann.

„Ich find es cool. Alle Malfoys waren Vampire."

„Cool? Und was genau ist daran so cool?"

Draco sah Harry verwirrt an, wusste der Junge denn gar nichts über Vampire? Dann wandte er sich an Severus „Sev, wieso bringst du ihm zuerst die harten Regeln bei, wenn du Nichts von seinen Kräften erwähnst? Ich denke, Harry könnte dann eher nachvollziehen wozu all die Regeln gut sein sollen?"

„Kräfte?" wiederholte Harry nun verwundert.

„Wozu, dafür habe ich ja dich!" sagte Severus und schmunzelte.

Draco schüttelt den Kopf und rollte die Augen. „Würde es wirklich so weh tun, einmal auf all die Verhaltensregeln zu vergessen und zu erzählen, was es heißt ein Vampir zu sein? Harry hat immer noch keinen Grund sich auf sein neues Leben zu freuen und anstatt das zu ändern, wirfst du ihn nur noch mehr Regeln, zu den ohne hin schon strengen Schulregeln, an den Kopf. Harry traut sich wahrscheinlich bald gar nicht mehr aus dem Bett, weil er Angst hat selbst da etwas falsch zu machen."

„Ah hört, hört. Strenge Schulregeln. Seit wann ist dir denn bewusst, dass es Schulregeln gibt?"

„Hey, hier geht es nicht um mich, sondern um Harry!"

„Natürlich, Professor Malfoy. Vielleicht sollte ich dir die Ausbildung überlassen. Doch dann frage ich mich, wer von euch beiden wohl früher über meinen Knien landen wird!"

Draco warf Severus einen verärgerten Blick zu.

Severus lachte auf, „Na dann… erkläre unserem Superhelden die _coolen_ Seiten des Vampirslebens. Ich muss ohnehin in eine kurze Besprechung mit Professor Dumbledore. Aber ich warne dich, Draco. Keine Stunts!" mit diesen Worten erhob sich Severus und ließ die beiden Jungs alleine.

Harry hatte während des Disputs nur stumm und staunend da gesessen. Als Severus den Raum verließ, wandte er sich sofort an Draco „Kräfte?"

Der blonde Junge fing an zu grinsen.

„Was für Kräfte?" fragte Harry fast platzend vor Neugierde. Er hatte schon gemerkt, dass seine Ohren und seine Nase viel feiner arbeiteten. Er konnte vieles _sehen_, ohne die Augen aufzumachen. Aber er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass Draco auf eine noch viel größere Sache anspielte.

„Zum einem sind da mal die verstärkten Sinne. Sicher hast du das schon bemerkt." Draco warf einen fragenden Blick zu Harry und sah dass dieser nickte, also fuhr er fort, „Des weiteren haben wir eine weit aus größere Körperkraft und ein schnelleres Reaktionsvermögen, als ein normaler Mensch. Ebenso ist unser magisches Potential größer. Vermutlich will Severus deswegen nicht, dass wir in eine Streiterei verwickelt werden. Ein Mensch hätte keine Chance gegen uns. Nur sehr mächtige Zauberer sind uns ebenbürtig."

„Wie Voldemort zum Beispiel?" fragte Harry dazwischen

Draco erschauerte bei der Erwähnung des Namens. „Sag seinen Namen nicht!" zischte er, „Er hat sich mehr als unrechtlich unsere Fähigkeiten an sich gerissen, ohne dabei zu einem richtigen Vampir zu werden. Er war skrupellos und ohne jegliche Achtung vor dem Leben. Er hat uns Vampiren absolute Freiheit versprochen und uns dennoch nur ausgenützt. Er hat versucht die Familien gegeneinander aufzuhetzen und die Bande zu brechen.

Er hat sich beim Ministerium über einen Mittelmann eingeschleust und ihnen Tipps gegeben, wie man die Vampirsfamilien zerstören konnte. Für ihn waren nur die wilden traditionslosen Vampire vom Vorteil. Er hatte es sogar geschafft Severus' komplette Familie auszulöschen, nur um Severus zu sich zu locken und ihm wiederum für den Kampf zum Fall des Ministeriums einzusetzen.

Du musst wissen, er hat das Zauberei Ministerium auch nur benutzt. Er hat alle benutzt und gegeneinander aufgehetzt. Jeder der sich gegen seinen Einfluss gewährt hatte, musste sterben. So wie auch deine Eltern. Nur Merlin weiß, was dann plötzlich schief gegangen ist. Warum du überlebt hast."

Harry legte seine Arme um seinen Körper, um sich selbst zu wärmen. Er kannte Teile dieser Geschichte, aber zum ersten Mal begriff er die Zusammenhänge. „Denkst du er schafft es irgendwann, einen neuen Körper zu bekommen?" fragte er mit ängstlicher Stimme.

„Ich fürchte früher, oder später wird er es schaffen. Er hat ein Talent sich Fähigkeiten an sich zu reisen. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, wann es ihm gelingt, wieder einen Körper zu finden. Aber zum Glück scheint es nicht so einfach zu sein, denn immerhin sind jetzt schon zwölf Jahren seit dem nichts von ihm zu sehen."

„Aber ich _habe_ ihn gesehen. In Quirrels Hinterkopf. Er ist da draußen und ich fürchte es wird nicht mehr lange dauern bis er zurück kommt."

„Wenn er zurück kommt, werden ihm sich diesmal zwei Seiten entgegen stellen. Die Zauberer und die Schwarzmondjäger!"

„Was kann schon eine Hand voll Teenager gegen ihn ausrichten?" fragte Harry mit einem schiefen lächeln.

„Denkst du der Club existiert nur in der Schule?" fragte Draco mit einem Schmunzeln und sah wie sich Harrys Augen weiteten.

„Severus hat viele überzeugen können. Der Club in der Schule war nur der Anfang. Innerhalb der letzten zehn Jahre hat er auch außerhalb der Schulmauern Fuß gefasst. Ehemalige Schüler, aber zum Teil auch dessen Eltern. Viele Vampire, die familienlos geworden sind, haben sich bald angeschlossen. Vampire haben einen ausgeprägten Familiensinn. Vor drei oder vier Jahre haben sogar ein paar von den _wilden_ Vampiren sich wieder einem Blutsbund unterworfen, weil sie des Kämpfens müde waren und wieder sowas wie eine Familie wollten. Ihnen allen ist bewusst, sollte der dunkle Lord wieder auferstehen, dann wird er diesmal kein so leichtes Spiel haben. Und…"

Draco brach mitten im Satz ab und sah Harry studierend an.

„Und was?" wollte Harry wissen, dem der Blick etwas unangenehm war.

„Ich denke, die Tatsache, dass du jetzt einer von uns bist, wird ihnen die nötige Überzeugung geben, gegen ihn zu kämpfen."

Harry erschauerte erneut.

„Was ist?" fragte Draco verwundert.

„Ich mag es nicht, immer irgendwo im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. Ich mag nicht als Symbol fungieren oder als Antriebsmittel für einen Kampf."

Nun legte Draco Harry einen Arm um die Schulter. „Keine Sorge. Du bist diesmal nicht alleine. Du hast die größte Familie, die es auf dieser Welt gibt, hinter dir stehen. Und du hast Sev und mich."

Harry runzelte die Stirn, „Warum eigentlich? Ich dachte, du hasst mich?"

Nun schüttelte der Blonde seinen Kopf. „Ich hab dich nie gehasst. Nur ein bisschen aufgezogen, hier und da. Ich wollte immer dein Freund sein, aber ich hatte nie eine Chance."

Draco bemerkt Harrys skeptischen Blick und fügte hinzu, „Du hast wohl schon vergessen, dass ich dir am ersten Tag in Hogwarts meine Freundschaft angeboten hatte!"

„Du hast meine Freunde beleidigt und behauptet Slytherin wäre das einzige Haus, dass es wert wäre hineingewählt zu werden" erinnerte nun Harry, „Das ist nicht gerade der beste Weg sich Freunde zu machen!"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern, „Na und, ich finde immer noch, dass Slytherin das beste Haus ist und dass alle Weasleys mit ihrem Second-Hand Klamotten ziemlich herunter gekommen aussehen. Ich meine, warum bekommen die so viele Kinder, wenn sie es sich gar nicht leisten können, diese in adäquater Kleidung erscheinen zu lassen. Ist doch klar, dass dann alle auf ihnen herum hacken. Findest du nicht, dass die Klamotten der Weasleys einen ziemlich üblen Geruch haben?"

Harry wollte Ron eigentlich sofort verteidigen, aber er musste gestehen, es war ihm auch schon vor seinem Vampirdasein aufgefallen, dass Ron manchmal komisch roch. Er hatte sich wohl mit der Zeit daran gewöhnt. Würde das jetzt anderes sein, wo er einen viel feineren Geruchssinn hatte?

Und dann fiel Harry ein, wie stark es am Bahnhof in Hogsmead gestunken hatte. Ron und Hermine hatten nichts riechen können, also wunderte sich Harry nun, ob es Draco vielleicht auch gerochen hatte.

„Das sind die Thestrale, die stinken so abscheulich" erklärte Draco.

„Was sind Thestrale?" wollte Harry wissen.

Und so erzählte Draco alles was er über die halbtoten pferdeähnlichen Geschöpfe wusste, die jedes Jahr die Kutschen zogen, von denen die meisten glaubten, dass sie von alleine fuhren, weil nur sehr wenige Thestrale sehen konnten.

„Kannst du Thestrale sehen?" fragte Harry nach.

„Ja, ich war dabei als mein Großvater ermordet wurde. Da war ich fünf."

„Das tut mir Leid!" wisperte Harry und senkte den Kopf.

In diesen Moment betrat Severus wieder den Raum. Er war überrascht die beiden Kids mit nachdenklichen Mienen auf den Sofa wieder zu finden, wo er darauf gewettet hatte, dass die Bibliothek nun kopfstehen würde, nachdem Draco Harry von den Fähigkeiten eines Vampirs erzählen wollte. So wie er Draco kannte, würde er so etwas sicher mit Vorführungen seinerseits gestalten.

„Und hast du unserem Schützling schon erzählt, wie man auf Wände geht?" fragte Severus schließlich.

Draco sah überrascht auf. „Oh nein, wir sind voll vom Thema abgekommen."

Nun zog Severus eine Augenbraue hoch, „Und über was _habt_ ihr geredet?"

„Über den dunklen Lord. Darüber wie er über die Menschen und Vampire seine Macht ausgespielt hat!"

„Und ich dachte, die wolltest Harry aufbauen und ihm das Vampirsleben näher zu bringen!"

Draco zog die Schultern hoch. „Ich mache wohl später weiter. In Moment passt die Stimmung nicht" gab er zu.

„Wie wär es dann mit einem Mittagessen?" fragte Severus.

Die Idee wurde von den beiden Teens danken angenommen.

Ooooo

„Ich dachte, das war ein Scherz, als du von Wände hochklettern gesprochen hast!" sagte Harry erstaunt und sah Severus groß an.

„Nein, es ist wahr. Vampire können auf Wände und Decken gehen. Es ist eine Fledermauseigenschaft, die kurioserweise auch im Menschenstatus funktioniert."

„Im Menschenstatus?" nun war Harry endgültig verwirrt. Sein Magen gurgelte zufrieden, als er sich daran machte die Pizza zu verdauen, die Harry in sich hinein gestopft hatte.

„Sag mal Draco, ihr scheint ja sehr früh vom Thema abgekommen zu sein. Dabei hätte ich darauf schwören können, dass du das gleich als erstes erwähnst." sagte Severus verwundert

Bevor Draco antworten konnte fragte Harry „Wovon spricht er?"

Der Blonde grinste wild „Davon, dass wir uns in Fledermäuse verwandeln können. Vampire können sich wie ein Animagus verwandeln. Nur müssen wir es nicht mühsam lernen, sondern können es per Instinkt. Wir müssen eher lernen diesen Instinkt zu beherrschen."

„Du meinst, wenn ich aus dem Fenster springe, dann verwandle ich mich automatisch in eine Fledermaus und kann fliegen?"

Draco nickte begeistert.

Nun leuchteten auch Harrys Augen auf. Fliegen, das wollte er schon immer können. „Wow, das ist ja …!"

„Cool!" kam ihm Draco zu Hilfe.

„Ja, voll cool!" bestätigte Harry. „Wann darf ich das ausprobieren?" damit wandte sich Harry an Severus.

„Erst wenn du die Verhaltensregeln eines Vampirs im Schlaf kannst!"

Nun machte sich große Enttäuschung auf Harrys Gesicht breit.

„Du bist unfair!" beschwerte sich auch Draco.

„So, bin ich das? Ich habe die Verantwortung für euch. Ich werde nicht leichtfertig damit umgehen und euch bei helllichtem Tag herum schwirren lassen. Davon abgesehen, gilt dein Flugverbot noch eine volle Woche, junger Mann!"

Draco ließ enttäuscht den Kopf hängen. „Das ist unfair. Ich wollte doch nur sehen, wie es ihm geht!"

„Du solltest lernen die Privatsphäre anderer zu respektieren!" mahnte Severus streng. „Außerdem hattest du eine klare Anweisung in deinen Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen, was du nicht getan hast und somit unnötig deine Freunde in Sorge versetzt hast."

„Die Hohlköpfe sind nicht meine Freunde. Und sowas wie sorge kennen die nicht!"

„Ich rede nicht von Grabbe und Goyle, Ich rede von Blaise. Du hättest ihm zumindest Bescheid geben können, was du vor hast."

„Er hätte mich verraten!"

„Und so ist er aufgewühlt zu mir gekommen, um mich zu fragen, ob ich weiß wo du bist!"

Draco zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Harry sah mal wieder nur fasziniert zu. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was Draco getan hatte, aber offensichtlich hatte er sich Snape widersetzt und deshalb Flugverbot bekommen.

„Was hast du getan?" fragte Harry neugierig.

„Dich besucht!" erklärte Draco.

„Wann?" fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Am ersten Schultag, nachdem Sev dich mitgenommen hat. Ich bin nicht zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen, sondern als Fledermaus getarnt die Schlossmauern entlang geflogen, bis ich vor deinem Zimmer war. Aber du hast bereits geschlafen.

Dann hat mich Severus entdeckt, als er zu dir ins Zimmer kam und ein paar Diagnosesprüche über dich laufen ließ. Er hat mich einfach in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück geschickt und kein Wort mit mir geredet. Ich musste bis auf den nächsten Tag warten, um zu erfahren, ob du nun ein Vampir bist oder nicht. Aber nicht ohne vorher für meinen nächtlichen Ausflug mit Flugverbot für zwei Wochen bestraf zu werden."

Harry musste grinsen. Draco schien wirklich gekränkt zu sein, nicht fliegen zu dürfen. Und gleichzeitig wunderte sich Harry, wieso der Slytherin so an ihm interessiert war.

„Sag mal, als du nach dem Willkommensfest hinter mir hergeschlichen bist, hast du schon geahnt, was ich bin? Hast du mich absichtlich provoziert?"

Draco zog die Schultern noch und lächelte unschuldig.

„Ich hätte dich beißen können und das vor den Augen von Ron und Hermine!"

Nun wurde es am Esstisch still. Die Tatsache dass Harry plötzlich ein Vampir war, hatte so abgelenkt, dass niemand diese beinahe eskalierte Situation wirklich gesehen hatte. Draco musste zugeben, dass er daran nicht gedacht hatte, dass Harry sich vor seinen Freunden beinahe bloßgestellt hätte und auch Severus wurde erst jetzt klar, was Draco da am Gang veranstaltet hatte und was passieren hätte können, wenn er nicht rechtzeitig gekommen wäre.

„E… Es tut mir Leid, Harry. Du hast Recht, es war dumm von mir." entschuldigte sich Draco und blickte dann zögernd zu Severus.

Dieser war selber schockiert, dass er die Situation falsch eingeschätzt hatte. Eigentlich hätte Draco für diesen Stunt bestraft werden müssen. Es war reines Glück, dass Harry sich so sehr gegen seine Instinkte gewährt hatte, dass er Draco nur verprügeln, anstatt beißen wollte.

„Ich denke, wir waren alle etwas geblendet von den Ereignissen. Danken wir Merlin, dass nichts Schlimmeres passiert ist. Aber Draco, sei gewarnt. Du begibst dich bereits wieder auf sehr dünnes Eis. Ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass du dieses Schuljahr keine Auffrischung der Erinnerung brauchst, was passiert, wenn man Regeln ignoriert?"

Draco senke den Kopf und nickte. Er konnte sich noch gut an den Anfang des letzten Schuljahrs erinnern. Er vergaß nur zu leicht, dass er sich in der Schule mehr beherrschen musste, als zuhause. Für einen Vampir war nun einmal die Nacht, die schönste Zeit des Tages. Es fiel ihm schwer auf seine Nachtauflüge zu verzichten.

Am Nachmittag machte Severus mit seinem Programm über die Verhaltensregeln weiter. Diesmal band er Draco mit ein. Ihm konnte eine Auffrischung des Stoffes auch nicht schaden und Harry hatte deutlich mehr Spaß daran, da sich Draco immer wieder zum Spaß falsche, aber durch aus kreative Antworten einfallen ließ und somit Severus ganz schön zum Grübeln brachte, wie man die diversen Verstöße angemessen bestrafen würde.

Gegen Abend nahm niemand mehr den Unterricht ernst. Draco gab immer eine Antwort, die _den Gegner beißen_ beinhaltete und Severus erklärte, wie viele Schläge mit Paddel, Rohrstock oder Lineal die Folge wären. Draco und Harry lachten und machten sich einen Wettbewerb daraus, wer die härteste Strafe erzielen würde.

Severus ließ den beiden ihren Spaß, wohl wissend dass auch auf diese Weise den Jungs bewusst wurde, wie wichtig es war, sich an die Regeln zu halten. Er war sogar froh, dass dieser ernste Stoff nun nicht ganz so trocken rüberkam, so war vielleicht die Chance größer, das die beiden eher gewillt waren, sich an die Regeln zu halten. Severus glaubte zwar nicht wirklich daran, aber wer weiß.


	11. Langeweile

**Langeweile**

Harry saß eines schönen Vormittags einsam am Schreitisch in der Bibliothek und starrte etwas verloren vor sich hin. Die Hausaufgaben waren allesamt fertig. Entweder, war der Unterrichtsstoff dieses Jahr leichter, oder Harry war durch die Verwandlung in einen Vampir schlauer geworden. Jedenfalls hatte er noch nie so schnell, so viele Aufsätze geschrieben. Obwohl er noch nicht zum regulären Unterricht gehen durfte, war er kein bisschen hinterher.

Severus hatte an diesem Tag einen vollen Stundenplan und Harry wusste, er würde ihn erst am Nachmittag wieder sehen. Was sollte er also mit seiner Zeit anfangen? Einfach nur Rumsitzen war ihm zu langweilig. Ja, sogar die Wände der Bibliothek waren ihm zu langweilig geworden. Lange würde er es in Snapes Privaträumen nicht mehr aushalten. Er wollte raus.

Sehnsüchtig blickte Harry aus dem Fenster. Der Himmel war klar und wolkenfrei. Die Tatsache, dass die Sonne schien dämpfte Harrys Lust wieder nach draußen zugehen. Er konnte es sich nicht genau erklären warum.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer rutschte Harry von seinem Sessel und verließ die Bibliothek. Er wusste, er durfte sich nur innerhalb von Snapes Privaträumen bewegen, aber es juckte ihm, irgendetwas zu erforschen.

Als er so im Gang stand und hin und her überlegte, fiel sein Blick auf die Tür zum Clubraum. Das war die perfekte Alternative. Harry verließ nicht die Sicherheitszone und konnte doch einmal neue Wände sehen.

Mit wenigen Schritten hatte Harry die Tür erreicht und öffnete sie vorsichtig. Der Raum war leer. Logisch, waren ja jetzt alle beim Unterricht. Harry ließ seinen Blick herum wandern. Hier gab es Sofas und Sitzsäcke. Nur wage erinnerte sich Harry an die anderen Gesichter, die hier saßen, als er das erste Mal hier herein geplatzt kam. Luna hatte er erkannt und auch Blaise, den Slytherin. Die anderen kamen ihm nicht wirklich bekannt vor.

Harry stellte fest, dass der Raum eigentlich gar nicht so groß war. Ob sie hier diese Blutsfeier machten würden? Er konnte sich immer noch nicht vorstellen, wie so eine Blutsfeier aussehen würde, aber er war sich auch nicht sicher, ob er das je erfahren wollte.

Schließlich ließ Harry sich in einen Sitzsack fallen und starrte zur Decke hinauf. Ein Kronleuchter aus Fackeln hing an einer eisernen Kette herab und aufgemalte Fledermäuse zierten die komplette Decke. Harry rümpfte die Nase.

Er wusste immer noch nicht, was er von all dem halten sollte. Er war jetzt ein Geschöpf der Finsternis, würde er je wieder mit Ron und Hermine über das Schulgelände tollen können, oder an warmen Tagen unter der großen Eiche beim See im Schatten sitzen können?

Er vermisste sein altes Leben irgendwie, aber sein Neues hat auch etwas zu bieten. Sein verhasster Professor, war plötzlich so was wie ein Vater geworden und Draco, sein Erzfeind, war auf einmal sein Freund. Noch dazu ein gar nicht mal so schlechter. Draco war irgendwie witzig, auf seine slytherische Art und Weise und er war immer so enthusiastisch über alles was mit Vampiren zu tun hatte. Er war wirklich mir Herz und Seele Vampir.

Vielleicht wäre Harry das auch, wenn er die Wahl gehabt hätte. Aber er fühlte sich immer noch in dieses neue Leben hinein gestoßen und empfand es als ungerecht, dass er plötzlich nach neuen Regeln leben musste. Er hatte Regeln noch nie gut leiden können, da die Dursleys immer Tausendene von absolut sinnlosen Regeln aufgestellt hatten, die immer darauf ausliefen, dass Harry in Schwierigkeiten kam.

Aber diese neuen Regeln waren wirklich schwierig, da ein Bruch dieser Regeln nicht nur Harry in Schwierigkeiten brachte, sondern alle, die dem Club angehörten. Ja, sogar Snape konnte in Schwierigkeiten kommen und das machte dem Jungen irgendwie Angst. Er war nicht gut in Regeln einhalten, allzu oft übernahm eine Lust, eine Neugierde, oder ein anderer Instinkt seinen Körper. Würde er je fähig sein, sich vollkommen zu beherrschen?

Allein diese Wand hier, lud so richtig ein, bestiegen zu werden. Harry wusste, er durfte nicht ohne Snape seine Fähigkeiten ausprobieren. Aber was konnte hier schon groß passieren? Wenn er einen Sitzsack zur Wand schieben würde, dann würde er vollkommen weich fallen, falls er überhaupt fallen würde.

Eine Weile rang Harry noch mit seinem Gewissen, aber ihm fielen mehr Argumente dafür, als dagegen ein und so wälzte er sich wieder aus dem Sitzsack hinaus und schob diesen zur Wand.

Dann legte er seine Hände an die Wand, nur um zu testen, ob sich diese anders anfühlte. Plötzlich musste Harry kichern. Er erinnerte sich an den Spidermanfilm, den sich Dudley im Sommer angesehen hatte.

Doch dann siegte sie Neugierde. Harry griff mit den Händen höher und winkelte dann den Fuß an, um diesen an der Wand abzustellen. Er hatte tatsächlich Gripp. Vor Aufregung verdoppelte sich Harrys Herzschlag, als er den zweiten Fuß nachzog. Er rutschte nicht ab.

„Wow, das geht ja wirklich!" flüsterte Harry zu sich und wagte den nächsten Schritt höher. Es war, als ob er magisch an der Wand kleben würde. „Cool!" schoss ihm durch den Kopf und das Bild von einem wild grinsenden Draco tauchte vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Harry grinste zurück und kletterte höher und höher bis er die Decke erreicht hatte.

Übermütig durch seinen Erfolg, kletterte Harry weiter und hing schließlich mit dem Kopf nach unten. Dann stand er langsam auf, so dass nur mehr seine Füße Kontakt mit der Decke hatten. Es war ähnlich, wie am Boden zu stehen, nur dass die Schwerkraft in die falsche Richtung zog.

Harry grinste immer noch wild. Das war wirklich abgefahren. Schade, dass er Ron diese Fähigkeit nie zeigen können wird. Das würde sein Freund sicher auch total cool finden. Und Hermine? Harry kicherte erneut. Sie würde unten stehen und mit besorgter Miene zu ihm hoch sehen und sagen, _du wirst dir noch den Hals brechen_!

Plötzlich ging die Tür zum Clubraum auf. Jene, die hinaus in den Korridor von Hogwarts führte. Harry bekam einen gewaltigen Schreck. Er wusste, er hatte den Halt verloren, aber er wollte nicht fallen und hatte versucht in der Luft nach oben zu schwimmen und es hatte funktioniert. Harry dachte nicht lange nach, er war einfach nur froh, als er wieder Bodenhaftung, oder in diesen Fall, Deckenhaftung hatte.

Es waren zwei Schüler, die nun unten im Raum herum eilten. Harry hielt den Atem an.

„Bist du sicher, dass es hier ist?" fragte er eine.

„Ja, ich hatte es doch letzes Mal gelesen, als wir uns hier getroffen hatten. Es muss hier sein!" sagte der andere.

„Dann beeil dich, die nächste Stunde fängt gleich an"

„Hier, ich hab es ja schon!"

Mit einem Buch in der Hand verließen die beiden wieder den Raum.

Harry atmete erleichtert durch. Sie hatten ihn nicht bemerkt. Doch als er zu seinen Füßen blickte, traf ihn der nächste Schreck. Wieder verlor er den Halt, dabei entkam seiner Kehle ein merkwürdiger Schrei. Panisch fuchtelte er mit seinen Armen, nur waren diese keine Menschenarme mehr, sondern dünne, schwarze, leicht behaarte Arme, die durch eine schwarze ledrige Haut mit seinem pelzigen kleinen Körper verbunden waren.

Harry flatterte wie verrückt und als er erneut Deckenhaftung hatte, zitterte er am ganzen Leib. Irgendwie hat er sich das _Fledermaus sein_ anders vorgestellt. Plötzlich war alles so laut und verzerrt. Er konnte mit seinen Augen nicht viel sehen, doch hatte er eine klare Vorstellung des Raumes im Kopf. Er stieß erneut einen Schrei aus. Der Schall des Schreis brach sich am Fackellüster und an den Wänden.

Harry schluckte. Wie sollte er da je wieder runter kommen. Sobald er den Halt mit den Füßen verlor, hatte er das Gefühl er würde unkontrolliert fallen. Das Flattern war irgendwie zu anstrengend, als dass er es lange durchhalten könnte. Schließlich legte Harry seine Flügelarme um seinen Körper und hoffte, dass Severus ihn hier oben finden würde.

Ooo

Severus saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch in seinem Klassenzimmer und prüfte die Tränke der Vorstunde, während er auf die Schüler der nächsten Klasse wartete, die mit ihren leeren Gesichtsausdrücken seine wertvolle Zeit verschwenden würden.

Plötzlich glaubte er einen Schrei zu hören. Nicht irgendeinen, sondern den einer Fledermaus. Welche Fledermaus würde untertags jagen gehen? Verwundert sah Severus auf und lauschte, wenn es eine Fledermaus auf Jagd war, würde sie ja nochmals schreien. Da es wieder still war, konzentrierte sich Severus wieder auf die Überprüfung der Tränkeproben.

Plötzlich hörte er den Schrei wieder. Er klang irgendwie panisch. Und dann sprang Severus auf, als ob ihn den Blitz getroffen hätte. Harry! Das konnte nur Harry sein.

Er stürmte aus den Klassenraum und lief beinahe zwei Schüler über den Haufen, die sich bereits vor dem Klassenraum eingefunden hatten. Zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend hechtete er die Stufen empor und rannte den Gang entlang der ihn zu seinen Privaträumen führte.

„Harry!" rief er, sobald die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel.

„Hier!" wollte Harry schreien, aber wieder kam nur ein hoher Ton aus seinen Mund.

Severus war sich nicht sicher, von wo der Ton herkam. Er kam weder aus der Bibliothek, noch aus der Küche, noch aus Harrys Zimmer. Folglich war der Junge irgendwo, wo er nichts zu suchen hatte.

Seinen aufflackernden Zorn unterdrückend, überlegte Severus, wie er Harry am schnellsten finden konnte. Unter zwei Vampiren die einen Bund miteinander eingegangen sind, besteht die Möglichkeit einer Kommunikation über Telepathie, aber Severus wusste nicht, ob sein Bund mit Harry stark genug war. Dennoch, ein Versuch war es wert.

Severus konzentrierte sich auf den Jungen und übermittelte per Gedanken ein Wort: _Harry?_

„Ahhh!" schrie Harry erschrocken auf, als er eine so nahe Stimme wahrnahm. „Wo bist du, ich kann dich nicht sehen?" Doch statt der Worte kamen nur weitere hohe Schreie aus seiner Kehle.

_Harry beruhige dich auf der Stelle! Ich bin __mit dir telepathisch verbunden__, also antworte mir mittels Gedanken!_

_Ich komm hier nicht mehr runter_, jammerte Harry und diesmal, dachte er nur an die Worte.

_Wo bist du?_ Severus Stimme klang so beruhigend, dass Harry erleichter ausatmete. Severus war da, er würde ihn helfen.

_Im Clubraum_

Severus grollte. _Was zum Henker machst du im Clubraum_.

Harry schwieg. Er war sich sicher, dass die Antwort, _mir war langweilig_, Severus nicht gefallen würde.

Kurz darauf ging die Clubraumtür, von Snape's Räumen kommend, auf und Severus sah sofort hoch zur Decke. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen untersuchte er die Decke und fand Harry als Fledermaus nahe dem Lüster.

_Okay. Harry. Du weißt, dass du Flügeln hast, oder?_

_Ja?_ Klang Harry wenig überzeugend.

_Du kannst fliegen! Stoß dich leicht von der Decke ab und dann gleite langsam zu Boden._ Gab Severus die Anweisung.

_Ich kann nicht. Ich falle!_

_Nur ein kleines Stück, bis du genug Abstand zur Decke hast und genug Raum für die Flügel. Du darfst nicht panisch werden._

_Aber es ist so schwer. Ich bin so schwer, ich kann mein Gewicht nicht tragen. Ich falle wie ein Stein._ Harry klang wirklich verzweifelt.

_Nein, das wird nicht passieren. Vertraue mir. Wenn du Ruhe bewahrst und einen kühlen Kopf dann machst du automatisch alles richtig. Es ist noch keine Fledermaus vom Himmel gefallen __und solltest du wider Erwarten die erste sein, dann bin immer noch ich da. Ich kann dich auffangen!_ Versuchte Severus Harry zu beruhigen.

Harry war immer noch davon überzeugt, dass er fallen würde, aber die Tatsache, dass Snape da war und ihn auffangen konnte, gab ihm etwas Mut.

_Okay, ich probiere es_

Severus nickte mit dem Kopf, ließ Harry aber keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Er sah zu, wie Harry sich abstieß und dann vollkommen hecktisch und übertrieben schnell zu flattern anfing.

_Ruhig, Harry. Du musst nicht so wild um dich schlagen__L__ass __dich__ zwischen den Flügelschlägen ein bisschen gleiten. Die Spannweite trägt dein Gewicht locker._ Sprach Severus dem Jungen Mut zu.

Aber entweder hörte Harry ihn nicht, oder er glaubte ihm nicht, denn seine Flügelschläge wurden immer hecktischer. Als Harry kurz innehalten musste, weil ihm schon alles weh tat, schrie er erneut, da er ein Stücken in die Tiefe sackte. Aber dabei bemerkte er, dass es nur ein kleines Stück war und dass er, sobald er einen neuen Flügelschlag machte, sofort wieder an Höhe gewann.

Endlich wurden Harrys Flügelschläge etwas ruhiger und letztendlich landete Harry vor Severus Füßen am Boden. Für einen kurzen Moment überlegte Harry noch, wie er wohl wieder zu einem Menschen werden würde, doch dann sah er in Severus finsteres Gesicht und eine Welle von Schuldgefühlen überrollte ihn.

Mit einem kaum hörbaren Plop wuchs er in die Höhe und nahm wieder die Gestalt eines Dreizehnjährigen an. Um sicher zu gehen, dass er wieder ganz der alte war, sah Harry sich seine Beine und Arme an. Alles war wieder so, wie es sein sollte.

Doch die Erleichterung hielt nur kurz an, denn plötzlich fuhr Severus' Hand nach vorne und schneller als Harry mitkam, fand er sich an Severus Seite geklemmt wieder und kurz darauf landeten drei harte Schläge auf seinem Hintern. Danach wurde er erneut herumgedreht, so dass Severus dem Jungen in die Augen blicken konnte.

„Würdest du mir bitte erklären, wie du an die Decke des Clubraums kommst, wo du doch in der Bibliothek bleiben solltest?"

Harry schniefte und blickte auf seine Fußspitzen. Gedankenverloren ribbelte er an seinem Hinterteil.

„Es tut mir Leid" wisperte er, „Ich war mit den Hausaufgaben fertig und ich wusste nicht, was ich noch tun konnte!"

„Soll das heißen, wann immer dir langweilig wird, brichst du einfach ein paar Regeln?"

„Nein!" sagte Harry und sah auf. „Ich wollte nur… ich dachte der Clubraum wäre okay. Du hast nicht gesagt, ob ich ihn betreten darf oder nicht und ich musste mal etwas anderes sehen, ich… ich mag es nicht, so eingesperrt so sein. Ich wollte nur einfach mal neue Wände sehen."

„Und was ist mit der Anweisung _keine Stunts, ohne meinem Beisein_?"

„Ich wollte mich nicht in eine Fledermaus verwandelt, ehrlich. Es ist einfach passiert. Ich… ich dachte, ich könnte ein bisschen _Wände klettern_ üben. Die Sitzsäcke hätten einen Fall gut gedämpft, aber dann war ich plötzlich an der Decke und dann kam auf einmal jemand bei der Tür herein, ich habe mich erschreckt und plötzlich war alles so anders."

„So gut dein Plan auch durchdacht war, Harry. Du hast dennoch mit vollem Bewusstsein meine Anordnung missachtet. Und deine Kräfte ausprobiert, die du nicht einmal genau kennst. Du hast, ob nun gewollt oder nicht, dein Leben damit in Gefahr gebracht!"

Harry nickte, aber er sah miserabel drein. Er kannte inzwischen die darauf folgenden Konsequenzen. Und er war davon überzeugt, das die drei Klapse nur ein Vorgeschmack waren.

„Ich habe seit gut einer viertel Stunde Unterricht. Geh in die Bibliothek und bleibe dort, bis ich wieder komme!" sagte Severus schließlich.

Erneut nickte Harry. Er fühlte sich schlecht. Nicht nur weil er Severus enttäuscht hatte, er hatte ihn auch von seinem Unterricht fern gehalten. Dafür war er sicher in großen Schwierigkeiten.


	12. Ausflug

Buh! Schweiß von der Stirn wisch Das ist ein Monsterkapitel. Aber ich wollte euch nicht allzu lange zappeln lassen. Dass das Kapitel so lange werden würde, habe ich auch nicht gewusst, aber ich habe geschrieben, geschrieben und geschrieben und erst sehr spät einen Punkt gefunden, wo ich Pause machen konnte. Verzeiht meine üblichen Tipp- und Rechtschreibfehler und genießt so gut es geht die Story.

**Ausflug**

In den ersten paar Minuten saß Harry niedergeschlagen auf dem Sofa der Bibliothek und starrte betrübt vor sich hin. Doch dann gab er sich einen Ruck. Was würde es bringen jetzt stundenlang darüber zu brüten, was er angestellt hatte und was Snape mit ihm tun würde? Mit einem tiefen Seufzer erhob er sich und schritt die Bücherregale entlang auf der Suche nach einem Buch, das er lesen konnte.

Als sein Blick zum Schreibtisch glitt, blieb Harry abrupt stehen. Dort lag immer noch das Buch der Familie Prince. Harry musste zugeben, er war verwundert. Zuerst war Snape so erpicht darauf gewesen, dass Harry es las und in den letzten Tagen hatte er das Buch nicht einmal erwähnt. Warum?

Stirnrunzelnd ging er zum Schreibtisch und zog das Buch zu sich heran. Er klappte es auf und ließ ein paar Seiten durch seine Finger gleiten. Dabei schnappte er ein Wort auf. „Initiation"

Harry schlug die Seite nun komplett auf und las den Rest der Überschrift. „Initiation – der Übergang zum Vampir" Harry hielt kurz inne und überlegte, ob er wirklich weiterlesen wollte, doch die erste Zeile des Absatzes hatte seine Neugierde geweckt. „Alles beginnt mit dem Biss!"

Harry nahm das Buch und ging damit zum Sofa. Dort machte er es sich gemütlich und begann zu lesen.

_„Alles beginnt mit dem Biss. Dabei unterscheidet man von drei Typen des Bisses, dem Räuberbiss, dem Vampirsbiss und dem Todesbiss._

_Bei allen drei Arten des Bisses wird ein Enzym initiiert, das den Menschen zu einem Vampir verwandelt. Das Enzym gerät durch die Reißzähne des Vampirs direkt in den Blutkreislauf des Gebissenen und breitet sich dort mit rasanter Geschwindigkeit aus._

_Es gibt jedoch erheblich unterschiedliche Auswirkung des Bisses abhängig von der Dauer, wie lange der Vampir das Blut des Gebissenen trinkt. _

_Beim Räuberbiss handelt es sich meistens um Vampire, die willkürlich zuschlagen und ihren Durst nach Blut beim nächstbesten Opfer stillen. Sie saugen nur kurz und alles geht ziemlich schnell von statten. Bei Muggeln kann auch dieser Biss mitunter zum Tod führen. Zauberer erholen sich Dank ihrer magischen Kräfte meistens wieder. Dennoch sie müssen innerhalb eines Mondzyklus Blut trinken, wenn sie nicht sterben wollen. _

_Der Name Räuberbiss kommt daher, da hier Menschen ihr bisheriges Leben gestohlen wird. Viele Opfer des Räuberbisses haben extreme Schwierigkeiten ihr neues Leben zu akzeptieren und nur wenige finden Anschluss bei Gleichgesinnten. Die Gefahr ist groß, dass sie selbst zu sogenannten wilden Vampiren werden und auf ihren persönlichen Rachfeldzug gehen."_

Harry schluckte. Denn es war ihm nun klar, dass er auch eines dieser Opfer war, die durch einen Räuberbiss in ein fremdes Leben gestoßen wurde. Er schlang seine Arme um sich selbst und ließ dann den Blick wieder auf die Zeilen im Buch fallen.

_„Unter Vampirsbiss versteht mit im Allgemeinen den Biss unter Familien und Blutsverbündeten. Er wird auf Freiwilligenbasis durchgeführt. Viele alte Vampirsfamilien führen die Initiation ihrer Kinder durch den Vampirsbiss erst durch, wenn diese reif genug sind zu verstehen, was es bedeutet Vampir zu sein. Das Alter der Kinder bei der Initiation kann daher sehr schwan__k__en._

_Der wesentliche Unterschied zum Räuberbiss __besteht darin, dass der Vampir sich hier__bei mehr Zeit lässt. Er trinkt langsamer und länger und produziert nach wenigen Schlucken bereits ein Enzym, welches die Bisswunde des Gebissenen schneller heilen lässt. Meist entsteht zwischen Vampir und Gebissenen ein Gefühl der Verbundenheit. Da ein großes Vertrauen zwischen dem, der den Biss durchführt und dem, der gebissen wird, bestehen muss.__ Diese Band des Vertrauens nennt man auch Blutsbund"_

Erneut stoppt Harry und er dachte zurück an jenen Moment, als er Professor Snape gebissen hatte. Eigentlich hatte er Snape ja überfallen, aber irgendwie war der Professor offensichtlich nicht all zu überrascht, als Harry zubiss. Er hatte Harry sogar aufgefordert, weiter zu trinken. Hatte Snape ihm zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits genug vertraut? Wie nannte man wohl so einen Biss, den Harry durchgeführt hatte? Und wieso war der Professor der Meinung, dass zwischen ihm und Harry ein Blutsbund bestand? Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte Harry Snape überhaupt nicht vertraut.

Andererseits musste er zugeben, dass er dem Professor jetzt vertraute. Irgendetwas zwischen Harry und Snape hatte sich also doch geändert. Harry kam erinnerte sich, wie gut es tat, als Snape ihn gehalten hatte. Sowohl nach der mehr als schmerzvollen Strafe, als auch nach Harrys emotionalen Zusammenbruch.

Ein neuer Gedanke schlich sich in Harrys Kopf. Snape musste ihm wirklich vertrauen, wenn er so ohne weiteres in den Unterricht ging und Harry alleine zurück ließ. Diese Erkenntnis gab Harry erneut einen Stich. Er hatte dieses Vertrauen verletzt. Snape hatte also jedes Recht ihn dafür zu bestrafen.

Mit einem Seufzer senkte Harry seinen Kopf und seine Augen wanderten automatisch zurück zum Buch.

_„Die Bedeutung eines Blutbundes und der Vergleich zu dem Familienbund, wird in dem folgenden Kapitel genauer behandelt._

_Hier sei nun ein weiterer Biss erwähnt, der sogenannte Todesbiss. Warum er so heißt dürfte jeden klar sein. Der Vampir trinkt bei diesem Biss weit über seinen Durst hinaus. Er stoppt erst, wenn nichts mehr nachkommt. Kein Lebewesen kann so einen Biss überleben. Die Opfer sterben sofort am Blutmangel."_

Harry schauderte. Rein theoretisch hätte ihm das auch passieren können.

_„Unter den Vampirsfamilien sind der Todesbiss, wie auch der Räuberbiss eine Freveltat. Da diese Art des Bisses alle Vampire schwer in Verruf gebracht haben. Nur wenige Nicht-__Vampire können verstehen, dass es Unterschiede zwischen dem Räuber- beziehungsweise Todesbiss und dem Vampirsbiss gibt. _

_Daher sind die Vampirsfamilien oft zu einem sehr genauen organisierten und oft strengen Lebensstil gezwungen. Vampirskinder die damit aufwachsen, haben damit meist kein Problem. _

_Doch es gibt auch Kinder, die Opfer eines Räuberbisses wurden. Sie haben es am schwierigsten. Wenn sie keinen Anschluss in Form eines Blutsbundes finden, dann verraten sie sich meist innerhalb von kurzer Zeit. _

_Die Regierung verschweigt diese Fälle. Aber wenn ihnen ein Vampirskind in die Fänge kommt, muss dieses oft für Experimente zur Forschung für ein Gegenmittel für Vampire herhalten. Diese Kinder werden oft mit Rinder- oder Schweinsblut für einige Zeit am Leben gehalten, aber früher oder später sterben sie._

_Aber auch wenn die Kinder Glück haben und Anschluss durch einen Blutsbund finden, haben sie es nicht leicht. Ihnen fällt die Anpassung an ein Leben voller Vorschriften und Regeln__ die ihr bisher gewohntes Leben massiv einschränken__ oft sehr schwer. Sie stellen für den Blutverbündeten nicht selten eine ziemliche Gefahr dar__ bis sie ihr neues Leben akzeptiert haben und den Lebensstil eines Vampirs angenommen haben._

_Die Prince Familie ist eine der ältesten Vampirsfamilien überhaupt__. Diese Tatsache alleine beweist schon, welch raffinierte Überlebenskünstler sie sind.__Diese Familie__ hat es sich zur Lebensaufgabe gemacht, jene Kinder, die unfreiwillig ins Vampirsleben gestoßen wurden, in die Familie aufzunehmen. Von ihr __wurde__ der Begriff Blutsbund__ erstmals ins Leben gerufen__. Der __Blutsbund soll nach dem Familienbund das stärkste Band zwischen zwei, oder auch mehreren Vampiren sein."_

Die Unterschiede und Gemeinsamkeiten zwischen Bluts- und Familienbund hatte Harry bereits durch Severus gelernt. Dennoch fand er es faszinierend aus diesen Buch zu lesen und so überflog er auch das nächste Kapitel mit großem Interesse. Ab und zu schnappte er dennoch was Neues auf.

Snape hatte zum Beispiel nie erwähnt, dass man zum eigentlichen richtigen Blutsbund, sich gegenseitig beißen muss. Zwar konnte der Bund auch einseitig existieren, aber der eigentliche Sinn bestand darin, dass jeder den anderen biss. Harry gruselte, er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie es war _gebissen_ zu werden.

Seinen ersten Biss hat er sehr schmerzvoll in Erinnerung. Aber es war nicht der Biss, der so schmerzvoll war, sondern, das danach. Diese ganze Mutation und sein Hals, der so angeschwollen war, dass er den Kopf nicht bewegen konnte. Harry wusste zwar jetzt, dass beim Vampirsbiss die Wunde am Hals schneller heilt, durch ein spezielles Enzym. Aber wie schnell? Wie schmerzvoll war es danach.

Harry gruselte es bei dem Gedanken von Snape gebissen zu werden. Er bezweifelte, dass er das nötige Vertrauen dazu haben würde. Wahrscheinlich wusste Snape das auch. Vielleicht hatte er deswegen nichts darüber erwähnt, um Harry nicht zu verunsichern.

Während Harry weiter in dem Buch las, dass ihn irgendwie völlig gebannt hatte, schritt Severus Snape gedankenverloren durchs Schloss. Er war eben bei Dumbledore gewesen, der unbedingt Informationen über Harrys Fortschritt haben wollte.

Dumbledore wollte Harry so schnell wie möglich wieder in den Unterricht schicken. Severus hatte ihm nur mühsam klar gemacht, dass Harry noch nicht so weit war.

_„Erst heute, habe ich ihn an der Decke des Clubraums gefunden. Er traute sich nicht mehr alleine runter. Was sollen die anderen denken, wenn Harry anfängt Wände hoch zu klettern. Er hat sich einfach noch nicht unter Kontrolle!" hatte Severus gesagt._

_Dumbledore jedoch hatte mit den Augen gezwinkert und gemeint. „Du hältst ihn schon fast über einer Woche bei dir eingeschlossen. Ich vermute er braucht mehr Auslauf. Wenn er doch zumindest zum Unterricht gehen könnte."_

_„Und was willst du seinen Freunden erzählen, warum er zum Unterricht geht, aber nicht mit ihnen im Gryffindorturm schläft?"_

_„Du hältst es immer noch zu unsicher für ihn?"_

_„Ja, Albus! Harry hat noch nicht alle seine Fähigkeiten entdeckt. Wenn er jedesmal dabei so in Panik gerät, wie heute, was meinst du, was dann passieren würde__ Ich weiß, Harry ist ein heikler Fall und ich weiß, die wildesten Gerüchte kursieren herum, was mit ihm passiert sei, dass er nicht zum Unterricht kann, aber ich versichere dir, es wäre einfach zu gefährlich ihn jetzt schon raus zulassen!"_

_Dumbledore hatte darauf hin geseufzt und schließlich enttäuscht genickt._

_„Ich habe mir übrigens schon etwas ausgedacht, um diesen wilden Gerüchten Einhalt zu gebieten. Kennst du eine Krankheit namens Tollwut?"_

_Nach diesen Worten hatte__ der Direktor fragen __aufgeblickt__ „Ich hab__e__ den Begriff schon einmal gehört, aber nein, ich weiß nicht__ was das für eine Krankheit ist."_

_„Die Tollwut wird von wilden Tieren über einen Biss übertragen und kann ohne rechtzeitige Impfung tödlich sein. Unter Muggeln ist sie sehr bekannt, aber Zauberer wissen so gut wie gar nichts über sie. Diese Tatsache könnten wir nutzen, um eine falschen Fährte zu legen. Sie könnte sowohl Harrys eigenartige Verhalten beim Willkommensfest, als auch sein jetziges Fehlen erklären.__ Die Gesichte mit der Tollwut ist so nahe an der Wahrheit, dass sie perfekt und glaubwürdig von der Tatsache, dass Harry von einem Vampir gebissen wurde, ablenkt.__"_

_„Was für eine brillante Idee!" hatte Dumbledore begeistert gesagt._

Somit war Severus wieder entlassen worden. Aber nun hatte er ein neues Problem, dem er sich stellen musste. Was sollte er mit Harry tun? Obwohl für Harrys falsches Verhalten eigentlich nur eine Strafe in Frage kam, war sich Severus sich dennoch nicht sicher, ob es jetzt, nach drei Stunden noch passen würde. Er hätte es gleich machen müssen. Jetzt würde es nicht mehr dieselbe Wirkung haben.

Harry war zwar alt genug den Zusammenhang zwischen seinem Fehlverhalten und der daraus folgenden Strafe zu begreifen, aber dennoch, sollten die Folgen auf eine falsche Handlung sofort und nicht drei Stunden später passieren.

Und Severus musste sich eingestehen, er konnte verstehen, dass Harry langsam verrück wurde. Der Junge brauchte in der Tat _Auslauf_, wie Dumbledore es nannte.

Ooo

Als Severus seine Privatbibliothek betrat, fand er Harry tief über ein Buch gebeugt wieder. Sein Gesicht zeigte eine Mischung von Interesse und Abscheu. Der Junge schien Severus nicht sofort zu bemerkten. Doch dann richtete er sich plötzlich auf und sein Kopf schnellte herum in Severus Richtung.

Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass er erschrak, als er Severus erkannte. Schnell senkte er wieder den Blick, als ihn eine Welle von Schuldgefühlen überrollte.

Severus blieb noch eine Weile im Türrahmen stehen. Doch dann stieß er sich ab und ging zu Harry hinüber.

„Was ließt du da?" fragte er mit neutraler Stimme.

Etwas überrascht sah Harry wieder auf. Dann lief er rot an und hielt den Buchdeckel hoch, damit Snape ihn sehen konnte.

„Das Prince-Buch?" Severus war ziemlich überrascht.

Harry nickte nur stumm und blickte verloren auf seine Hände. Darauf hin wurde es einige Zeit sehr still. Harry wusste, dass Severus ihn ansah aber er traute sich nicht den Blick zu erwidern. Zu sehr schämte er sich für sein Fehlverhalten. Doch nachdem es weiterhin still blieb, konnte Harry nicht mehr anderes. Er sah auf und blickte Severus direkt in die Augen.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich enttäuscht habe. Ich wollte dein Vertrauen nicht zerstören. Ich wollte dich nicht in Gefahr bringen. Ich… ich werde versuchen mich mehr zu beherrschen! Ich weiß zu schätzen, was du hier für mich tust und es tut mir Leid, dass ich ohne dein Beisein meine Kräfte ausprobiert habe. Ich weiß jetzt-"

„Harry. Stop!" Severus hob eine Hand und der Junge verstummte wieder.

Severus schien mit Worten zu raufen, aber schließlich nahm er neben Harry auf dem Sofa Platz.

„Verstehe mich jetzt nicht falsch Harry, was du getan hast _war_ falsch. Aber es ist nur verständlich, dass du das eine oder andere über deine neuen Fähigkeiten erfahren willst. Es wäre wünschenswert, wenn du mir vertrauen würdest, dass wir das alles gemeinsam durchgehen, aber ich verstehe, dass du wenig Grund hast, mir zu vertrauen." Severus hob die Hand erneut als Harry zu einem Protest ansetzen wollte.

Dann sah er Harry tief in die Augen „Vertrauen kommt nicht über Nacht und die Art und Weise, wie du in dieses Leben gestoßen wurdest ist ebenfalls nicht leicht zu verarbeiten. Aber ich kann dir versichern, dass ich nach wie vor Vertrauen in dich habe. Allein die Tatsache, dass du ohne Aufforderung das Regelwerk der Princefamilie liest, zeigt, dass du dir wirklich Mühe gibst, dich anzupassen."

„Aber…" fing Harry an, doch verstummte wieder. Er wunderte sich über Snapes Worte und fragte sich, ob der Professor etwa von einer Strafe absehen wollte.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, Harry. Ich hatte sehr wohl vor, dir den Hintern zu versohlen. Aber ich denke, es gibt eine weit passendere Strafe in diesen Fall."

Harry sah verunsichert drein, nicht wissend wovon Snape sprach.

„Ich denke, du solltest einen Aufsatz darüber schreiben, wieso es dir so schwer fällt Regeln zu beachten. Gehe in dich und überlege, welche Regeln musstest du bisher beachten und wann und warum hast du sie gebrochen. Das könnte uns beiden helfen!"

Nun war Harry sprachlos. Das Thema schien ihm völlig absurd und er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie ein derart peinliches Aufsatzthema irgendjemanden helfen könnte.

„Ich…" fing Harry an, aber erneut verstummte er mangels passender Worte.

„Ich weiß, es ist ein etwas unübliches Thema. Aber ich denke es könnte uns behilflich sein Regeln und Konsequenzen festzusetzen, die für uns beide passen."

„Aber… ich weiß nicht." Harry war irgendwie verwirrt.

„Harry, ich biete dir eine einmalige Alternative an, um eventuelle spätere Probleme zu vermeiden. Aber wenn du lieber deinen Hintern versohlt haben willst, dann soll es so sein" sagte Severus ärgerlich. Es irritierte ihn, dass Harry sein Angebot nicht sofort ergriff.

Harry senkte beschämt den Blick. Er verstand das alles nicht. Wieso wollte sich Snape bei ihm Mühe machen. Wieso wollte ausgerechnet Snape, bei Harry eine Ausnahme machen?

„Also gut, Harry. Steh auf!" rief Severus und erhob sich verärgert vom Sofa. Offensichtlich wollte Harry unbedingt eine Tracht Prügel.

„Nein!" rief Harry schnell und sah wieder auf, „Ich schreibe den Aufsatz. Ich verstehe nur nicht, warum du das machst!"

Erst jetzt bemerkte Severus wie verstört Harry über sein Angebot war.

„Ich will dir eine Chance geben, eine Möglichkeit, dich leichter anzupassen! Ich will dir einen Grund geben mir zu vertrauen in dem ich dich teilhaben lasse, in deiner Erziehung zu einem Vampir."

„Aber wieso? Niemand hat mich bisher über meine Meinung zu irgendwelchen Regeln gefragt."

„Genau deshalb!" sagte Severus, „Wenn wir gemeinsam neue Regeln aufstellen, dann wird dir womöglich der Sinn dessen eher bewusst sein, als wenn du dich auferlegten Regeln anpassen musst. Regeln sind überlebenswichtig für einen Vampir, wir werden nicht drum herum kommen. Aber wir können einen Weg finden, der für uns beide passt. Und dieser Aufsatz könnte dafür einen Grundlage bilden."

Harry nickte. Ein derartiges Entgegenkommen von seitens Snape hatte er nicht erwartet. Schon gar nicht nach seinem Fehlverhalten. Aber die Logik hinter dem Aufsatz und dem was Snape eben gesagt hatte leuchtete ihm ein und er nahm sich vor, diesen Aufsatz mit äußerster Sorgfalt zu schreiben.

ooo

Obwohl die Last der Bestrafung von Harrys Schultern genommen war, wurde er die bedrückte Stimmung nicht los. Beim Abendessen stocherte Harry lustlos in seinem Essen herum. Severus bemerkte es und er wusste, er musste etwas dagegen tun. Harry bekam hier wirklich noch Lagerkoller.

„Okay. Harry, komm mit!" sagte Severus entschlossen und stand auf.

Harry sah verwundert von seinen halbleeren Teller auf. „Aber ich bin noch nicht fertig!"

„Du hast sein geschlagenen fünfzehn Minuten keinen Bissen mehr zu dir genommen. Ich würde meinen, du bis mehr als fertig" antwortete Severus.

Harry senkte betrübt den Kopf, „Tut mir Leid. Ich weiß nicht, was mit mir los ist"

„Aber ich weiß es, also komm!"

Verwundert und ein wenig neugierig folgte Harry Severus, der den Jungen in dessen Zimmer führte.

„Ich bin nicht müde!" sagte Harry, als er sein Bett sah.

„Ich weiß" gab Severus zurück und ging zum Fenster, um einen Blick hinaus zu werfen. Dann sagte er zu sich, _perfekt_ und wandte sich wieder zu einem völlig perplexen Harry um.

„Wir werden einen Ausflug machen!" erklärte er knapp.

„Einen Ausflug?" wiederholte Harry unsicher.

„Ja. Du hast es schon mehr als dringend nötig etwas Frischluft zu bekommen!"

„Aber es ist schon dunkel!" gab Harry zu bedenken.

„Eben! Da fallen zwei Fledermäuse wohl kaum auf!" sagte Severus.

„Zwei Fledermäuse? Du… du willst fliegen?" fragte Harry stotternd.

„Meinst du ich lass dich alleine raus?" fragte Severus erneut verärgert, da er Harry missverstand.

„Nein. Aber fliegen? Können wir nicht einfach nur so rausgehen?" bat Harry.

Nun war Severus verwundert. „Seit wann hast du Angst vom Fliegen?"

„Na ja. Auf einen Besen fliegen stört mich nicht, aber selber?"

„Hab etwas mehr Selbstvertrauen. Wichtig ist, dass du nicht panisch wirst. Lass dich zwischen den Flügelschlägen ein bisschen gleiten, wenn du müde wirst. Du stürzt nicht ab, das hast du doch heute schon bemerkt."

„Ja, aber da bist du unter mir gestanden und konntest mich auffangen!"

„Harry, du bist doch sonst nicht so zögerlich, wenn es ums Entdecken geht!"

„Aber wie verwandle ich mich und was, wenn ich mitten im Flug mich verwandle?"

Severus unterdrücke den Drang mit den Augen zu rollen. „Das wird nicht passieren. Als Vampir hast du sehr gute Instinkte. Dein Körper wird nicht auf die Idee kommen sich in einen Menschen zu verwandeln während du fliegst. Du hörst ja auch nicht plötzlich auf zu atmen und erstickst. Fliegen in Fledermausform ist genauso ein Instinkt, wie Atmen um zu leben."

Schließlich nickte Harry und stellte sich neben Severus zum Fenster um einen Blick hinaus zu werfen.

„Du musst immer in meiner Nähe bleiben und tun was ich dir sage!" sagte Severus schließlich, „Sonst landest du doch noch über meinen Knien!"

Wieder nickte Harry. Er hatte nicht vor sich von Snape zu entfernen.

„Vergiss nicht, als Fledermaus kannst du zwar nicht reden, aber die Telepathie funktioniert. Wenn du mir etwas mitteilen willst dann hier mit!" bei diesen Worten tippe Severus auf Harrys Stirn.

„Ist gut" sagte Harry und sah Severus zu, wie er das Fenster zu Harrys Zimmer öffnete.

„Es gibt zwei Varianten sich in eine Fledermaus zu verwandelt. Du springst einfach. Dann verwandelst du dich im Flug. Oder du konzentrierst dich darauf wie es ist, eine Fledermaus zu sein" erklärte Severus dem Jungen. „Ich würde vorschlagen du gehst vor mir!"

Harry kletterte aufs Fensterbrett und blickte die Schlossmauer hinunter. Sehr hoch oben war er gar nicht. Dann schloss er die Augen und erinnerte sich an den Zustand in dem er war, als er an der Decke des Clubraums hing.

Er spürte ein Kribbel, das sich durch seinen Körper zog und als er die Augen wieder öffnete, sah die Welt ganz anderes aus. „Es hat geklappt!" wollte er sagen, aber heraus kam nur ein Fiepen.

_Via Gedanken! Schon vergessen?_ Hörte Harry eine Stimme in seinem Kopf.

_Es hat geklappt_ wiederholte sich Harry.

_Dann, worauf wartest du?_ Wollte Severus wissen.

Harry hopste den Fenstersims entlang und drehte sich dann erstaunt zu Seite. Eine zweite Fledermaus saß neben ihm.

Es war mehr als ungewohnt Professor Snape so zu sehen. Aber die Kohlraben schwarzen Augen, die sich nun in die seinen bohren waren dieselben wie immer.

_Nach dir_ sagte Severus und wartete, dass Harry endlich los flog.

Harry ließ sich schließlich nach vor fallen und breitete seine Flügel aus. Sobald er keinen Halt mehr mit den Füßen hatte begann er wie wild zu flattern.

_Ruhig Harry, wir sind hier nicht auf einer Hetzjagd. Sie mich an, ich mach gerademal halbsoviele Flügelschläge wie du und ich fliege auf selber Höhe mit dir. _Severus flog ein wenig voraus damit Harry ihn sehen konnte, ohne sich groß verrenken zu müssen.

Harry atmete tief durch und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Aber es wollte nicht so richtig gelingen.

_Rauf, runter, rauf, runter… du musst einen Rhythmus finden__. Wie beim__S__chwimmen!_ Gab Severus die Anweisung.

_Ich kann nicht __s__chwimmen._ Sagte Harry verzweifelt.

_Du kannst nicht schwimmen?_ Wunderte sich Severus, _das erklärt natürlich so einiges. Okay, dann machst mir einfach nach. Rauf. Runter. Rauf. Runter._

Nach einiger Zeit flatterte Harry tatsächlich mit Severus im Gleichtakt und langsam bekam er das Gefühl für den Rhythmus.

_Ja, so sieht das Ganze schon viel besser aus_ meinte Severus zufrieden, als er sich nach einer Weile an Harrys Seite zurück fallen ließ _Geht doch!_

Gemeinsam flogen Harry und Snape Richtung Wald und dann parallel zum See weg vom Schloss. Nachdem der Flügelschlagrhythmus bald genauso automatisch wurde, wie das atmen, konnte Harry den Wind in seinen Flügeln und die kühle Landschaft unter sich genießen. Er hatte fast vergessen wie schön es war im Freien zu sein.

Schließlich flog Severus einen Bogen und Harry folgte ihm zu einem großen Felsen nahe dem See. Gut gelandet, verwandelte sich Harry zurück in einen Menschen und starrte staunen zum Schloss zurück. Aus der Ferne mit den zahlreichen kleinen Fenstern aus denen Licht kam, sah das Schloss wunderschön aus. Über Hogwarts leuchtete der Mond in einer dünnen Sichel. Abnehmend, wie Harry feststellte.

„Wow!" sagte Harry schließlich. „Die Aussicht ist herrlich!"

„Ja, das ist sie!" sagte Severus und setzte sich auf den Felsen. Harry stand noch eine Weile, doch dann setzte er sich ebenfalls und blickte auf die Wellen des Sees in denen sich die Lichter des Schlosses spiegelten.

„Können wir beim Rückweg über den See fliegen?" fragte Harry.

„Das würde nicht gut gehen!" kam die Antwort.

Harry ließ seinen Blick zur Seite schweifen und sah Severus an. „Warum?"

„Vampire und Wasser vertragen sich nicht so gut. Es muss mit dem Kraftfeld des Wassers zu tun haben, jedenfalls verlieren wir über Wasser sehr schnell unsere Orientierung. Wenn du versuchst über Wasser zu fliegen, dann kann es tatsächlich passieren, dass eine Fledermaus abstürzt" erklärte Severus seinem Schützling.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen wieso er nicht über Wasser fliegen können sollte.

„Glaube mir, Harry. Du willst es nicht ausprobieren!" versicherte Severus.

Nachdenklich blickte Harry wieder über das Wasser. Als er das Spiegelbild des Mondes erblickte sah er hoch zum echten Mond.

„Es dauert nicht mehr lange bis es Neumond ist, oder?" fragte er schließlich.

Severus folgte Harrys Blick und sah nun ebenfalls zum Mond. „Du hast Recht. Es sind noch fünf Nächte bis dahin."

„Und dann macht ihr die Blutfeier?" fragte Harry weiter. Das Thema war ihm immer noch unheimlich, da er sich nicht vorstellen konnte was bei so einer Feier passierte.

„_Wir_ machen sie, Harry. Du bist jetzt auch ein Teil davon."

„Heißt das, du wirst mich beißen?"

„Wie kommst du jetzt darauf?" fragte Severus verwundert, er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern so etwas Harry gegenüber erwähnt zu haben.

„Na ja, in dem Buch steht, dass der Blutsbund erst komplett ist, wenn jeder den anderen gebissen hat"

„Das ist schon richtig. Die Frage ist nur, ob du wirklich mit mir einen kompletten Blutsbund eingehen willst. Du solltest einmal die anderen aus dem Club kennenlernen. Normalerweise schließen die Schüler untereinander Blutsbunde."

„Aber… ich dachte… haben wir nun einen Blutsbund, oder nicht?"

Severus wurde für einen Weile still. Dann sagte er, „Ja wir haben einen Blutsbund, sonst könnte ich mit dir nicht telepathisch Kontakt aufnehmen, aber unser Bund ist relativ schwach."

„Weil du auch mich beißen müsstest, oder?"

„Ja"

Harry schlang seine Arme um seine hochgezogenen Beine. Es machte ihm Angst.

„Aber zerbricht dir deswegen nicht den Kopf. Ich werde es nicht tun. Ich beiße keine Kinder. Es wäre besser, wenn du dich mit einem Schüler bindest. Ich glaube, Draco wäre an einer Partnerschaft interessiert. Du musst wissen, dass das eine Ehre ist. Denn Draco, hat bis jetzt jeden abblitzen lassen."

„Aber ich kann doch keinen zweiten Bund eingehen. Das ist doch ein Verstoß" erinnerte sich Harry an das Gelesene.

Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch und saß Harry überrascht und belustigt an. „Hört, hört, was der Junge plötzlich alles weiß."

Harry grinste verlegen.

„Nun, Harry. Wenn du einen Bund außerhalb der Schule eingehen würdest, hättest du wohl Recht. Aber der Club der Schwarzmondjäger ist wie eine große Familie. Innerhalb einer Familie können mehrere Bündnisse eingegangen werden. Außerdem hast du mein Einverständnis."

Harry nickte. Aber dennoch nagte etwas in ihm, dass er kaum auszusprechen wagte. Etwas an Snapes Aussage störte ihn. Er seufzte, ließ den Kopf hängen und fuhr mit den Fingern die Kontur seiner Zehen entlang.

„Was ist es, spuck es aus!" sagte Severus nachdem er den Jungen eine Weile beobachtet hatte.

Harry hob den Kopf und ließ den Blick wieder über das glitzernde Wasser blicken. „Wieso soll ich mich lieber mit Draco verbünden? Magst du keinen Blutsbund mit mir?" bei den letzten Worte hatte Harry den Kopf zur Seite gedreht und Severus direkt in die Augen gesehen.

Severus hielt Harrys Blick stand und suchte fieberhaft nach den passenden Worten.

„Das ist es nicht Harry" sagte er schließlich, „Du machst mir nur den Eindruck, dass du noch nicht bereit bist, dich von mir beißen zu lassen und ich weiß nicht auch nicht, ob ich dazu bereit bin. Ich habe das schon lange nicht mehr gemacht. Ein Bund ist etwas Besonderes. Wenn man einen starken Bund verloren hat, tut man sich schwer sich neu zu binden.

Als ich diesen Club eröffnet habe, hatte ich nie vor, einen Bund mit einem Schützling einzugehen. Ich wollte objektiv bleiben. Aber bei dir war es irgendwie etwas anderes. Ich weiß nicht, wieso, aber ich habe es bei dir zugelassen. Ich hätte verhindern können, dass du mich beißt, wenn ich es wirklich gewollt hätte.

Ich denke dennoch, für den Anfang fällt dir ein Bund mit einem gleichaltrigen wahrscheinlich leichter. Irgendwann wirst du vielleicht auch für mich bereit sein, oder auch nicht. Es ist deine Entscheidung, ich werde nichts tun, was du nicht willst"

Harry lächelte zaghaft. Severus verstand ihn offensichtlich besser, als er gedacht hätte.

„Wir müssen dann zurück!" sagte Severus und stand auf.

„Können wir morgen wieder hier her fliegen?" fragt Harry als er sich langsam erhob.

„Ich weiß noch nicht. Ich habe eine Menge Arbeit um die Ohren."

Harry sah enttäuscht drein. Severus warf dem Jungen einen langen nachdenklichen Blick zu, dann sagte er langsam, „Wahrscheinlich werde ich es bereuen, aber ich kann ja Draco fragen."

Harrys Augen begannen zu leuchten. „Wirklich?"

„Vorausgesetzt ihr benehmt euch beide!" fügte Severus mit strengem Ton hinzu.

Harry nickte wild.

Ooo

Der Flug zurück dauerte nicht sehr lange und Harry war ein wenig enttäuscht, als er am Fenstersims landete und ins Innere seines Zimmers flatterte. Mit Staunen sah er Severus zu, der sich im selben Moment, als er durch Fenster flog, zu einem Menschen zurück verwandelte und sanft auf den Füßen aufkam. Harry nahm sich fest vor das zu üben.

In dieser Nacht schlief Harry so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr. Er träumte davon wie er über den See flog und seinen Freunden zu winkte, die so verblüfft waren, dass sie beinahe ins Wasser stolperten, als sie ihn beobachteten.


	13. Rückfall

**Rückfall**

„Das war total unfair. Ich habe die beiden nur ein bisschen aufgezogen!" rief Draco protestierend, als er Severus Büro am nächsten Abend betrat, „Wieso gibst du mir Strafarbeit?"

Severus zog amüsiert eine Augenbraue hoch, „Vielleicht solltest du vor Harrys Freunden ein bisschen mehr Respekt zeigen."

„Wieso? Nur weil ich Harry mag, muss ich nicht seine Freunde mögen!"

„Das nicht, aber es gibt auch keinen Grund sie zu ärgern. Du weißt, dass alle im Schloss besorgt sind, weil sie nicht wissen, was mit ihrem Helden passiert ist."

„Na und? Ich sehe trotzdem nicht ein, warum ich Strafarbeit bekomme!" rief Draco beleidigt und verschränkte die Arme.

„Weil ich deine Hilfe brauche!" offenbarte Severus.

Draco warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu.

„Ich möchte dich bitten, mit Harry fliegen zu gehen. Er braucht noch etwas Übung und ich habe heute keine Zeit"

Nun klappte Dracos Mund auf, „Du willst, dass ich mit Harry fliegen gehe? Nur wir zwei alleine?"

„Unter der Voraussetzung, dass ihr euch beide benehmt, ja!"

„Ja, klar!" rief Draco schließlich.

„Aber nicht länger als eine Stunde!"

„Okay!"

„Und ihr haltet euch fern von den andern Schülern!"

„Okay!"

„Keine Versuche über den See zu kommen!"

„Okay!"

„Nicht zu weit über den Verbotenen Wald, bleibt in Schlossnähe!"

„Hey, ich fliege nicht zu ersten Mal. Ich kenne die Regeln!"

„Das hat dich noch nie abgehalten, etwas Dummes zu tun!"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du hast auch immer dafür gesorgt, dass kein Vergehen ungestraft bleibt!"

„Dann behalte dies stets in deinen Kopf!" warnte Severus und entließ Draco schließlich mit einer Handbewegung.

Ooo

„Weißt du schon, wo es hin gehen soll, oder soll ich dir einfach etwas zeigen?" fragte Draco ganz aufgeregt.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich war gestern mit Snape bei einem schönen Felsen beim See!" erzählte Harry.

„Ach den, den kenn ich. Na dann zeige ich dir heute etwas anderes. Flieg mir einfach nach. Das wird dir sicher auch gefallen!" und mit diesen Worten stieg Draco aufs Fensterbrett und verwandelte sich in eine Fledermaus.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und folgte Draco auf den Sims. Erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, dass er mit Draco nicht mehr kommunizieren konnte, da er mit dem Blonden keinen Bund hatte. Für einen kurzen Moment bedauerte er es, dass Snape keine Zeit hatte, aber als er dann schließlich der Luft war, waren jegliche Sorgen vergessen.

Draco führte Harry um das Schloss herum und stieg dann immer höher und höher. Harry erkannte den Gryffindorturm und den Astronomieturm, aber Draco stieg höher. Er führte Harry auf die höchste Spitze des Schlosses und setze sich dort auf einen rostigen Wetterhahn.

Harry tat es ihm gleich. Aber als der Wind den Wetterhahn herum drehte, flatterte er erschrocken wieder auf. Da es sonst nichts gab, wo man sich niederlassen konnte. Beschloss Harry wieder etwas weiter hinunter zu fliegen und landete schließlich auf den Zinnen. Dort verwandelte er sich zurück.

Draco folgte ihm schließlich und kaum, dass er wieder in seiner Menschengestalt war, rief er schon empört, „Hey, du darfst nicht einfach wegfliegen!"

„Dann such dir besser Plätze, als den Wetterhahn, da wird einem ja schwindlig!" beschwerte sich Harry.

„Aber das ist doch gerade das Lustige. Sich mit dem Wind im Kreis drehen!" erklärte Draco.

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Sein Blick war auf den Gryffindorturm gerichtet und er wurde von einer Sehnsucht gepackt. Er wollte wieder zurück. Zurück zu seinen Freunden und zurück in sein altes Leben. Er seufzte und setze sich dann auf eine der Zinnen.

„Du vermisst sie, oder?" fragte Draco schließlich wieder ernst.

Harry nickte nur stumm.

„Willst du runter fliegen und schauen, wie es ihnen geht?" fragte Draco schließlich.

„Dürfen wir das denn?" fragte Harry überrascht über den Vorschlag.



„Wieso nicht. Es ist dunkel, da fliegen genug Fledermäuse herum. Wie sollten wir da auffallen?"

„Na ja, ich dachte wir dürfen nicht-"

„Und wie soll er es erfahren? Sev kann auch nicht immer alles wissen, wir fliegen nur kurz hinunter, landen am Fensterbrett und fliegen dann gleich wieder weiter, ist doch nichts groß dabei!"

„Ich weiß nicht!" überlegte Harry hin und her. Er war sich sicher, dass Snape es nicht gerne sehen würde, aber andererseits, Snape war nicht da und ein kurzer Blick würde doch niemand schaden. „Okay!" sagte Harry schließlich.

„Prima, dann flieg du diesmal voraus!"

Ooo

Hermine saß bei Ron im Jungenschlafsaal. Sie schienen sehr heftig über etwas zu diskutieren.

„Ron, das ist lächerlich. Ich sorge mich auch um Harry, aber wenn etwas Schlimmes passiert wäre, dann hätte Dumbledore es uns gesagt. Die Lehrer scheinen auch alle relativ ruhig zu sein."

„Aber wo ist er? Er ist nicht im Krankenflügel, wo sonst kann er stecken? Es sind jetzt bald zwei Wochen um und keine Spur von Harry! Ich sage dir, hier ist etwas ober faul! Und Malfoy weiß etwas darüber! Du hast ihn doch heute gehört."

„Ja, was Malfoy gesagt hatte, war komisch, aber wieso sollte Snape Harry bei sich haben?"

„Er war der letzte, den wir mit Harry zusammen gesehen haben. Er hat Harry irgendwo hingebracht!"

„Wohin denn, Ron?"

„Ja genau das sollten wir aus Malfoy rauskriegen. Vielleicht sollten wir noch einmal Vielsafttrank verwenden und uns als Crabbe und Goyle ausgeben."

„Ron. Hast du vergessen, wie lange es dauert, bis dieser Trank fertig ist?"

„Nein, aber besser spät als nie!"

Hermine seufzte unglücklich. Verschränkte ihre Arme und warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster. Als sie die zwei Fledermäuse bemerkte, erschrak sie gewaltig und konnte ein Kreischen nicht verhindern.

Ron folgte ihrem Blick und sagte dann, „Das sind doch nur zwei Fledermäuse!"

„Aber die schauen mich an!" beschwerte sich Hermine.

„Das bildest du dir nur ein!" beruhigte Ron das Mädchen, dann ging er zum Fenster und versuchte sie mit einer hektischen Handbewegung zu verscheuchen.

Eine der beiden Fledermäuse flog auf, die andere starrte Ron ungläubig an.

„Los, verzieh dich!" schimpfte Ron, nahm seinen Polster und warf ihn gegen die Fensterscheibe.

Ooo

Harry flatterte schließlich auf. Draco schwirrte um ihn herum, um Harry klar zu machen, dass er ihm flogen sollte. Nur widerwillig gab Harry nach. Er hatte jedes Wort mitbekommen, das die beiden gesprochen hatten und er hätte ihnen am liebsten zugeschrieen, dass er hier war, dass _er_ diese Fledermaus war.

Ooo

„Was hast du zu ihnen gesagt?" rief Harry aufgebracht, kaum dass er durchs Fenster zurück in sein Zimmer geflogen war.

„Gar nichts, ich hab sie nur ein bisschen aufgezogen!" verteidigte sich Draco, „So wie ich euch immer aufgezogen habe, nichts weiter!"

„Nichts weiter? Du vergisst, dass das meine Freunde sind!" rief Harry erneut.

„Sei doch nicht so laut, sonst erfährt Sev noch, wo wir waren!"

Hmpf. Harry verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Nachdem er seine Freunde wiedergesehen hatte, wurde seine Sehnsucht nach seinem alten Leben nur noch größer.

„Harry, es tut mir Leid, okay. Ich werde es nicht mehr machen!"

Doch Harry hatte sich auf sein Bett gelegt und dem Blonden den Rücken zu gekehrt.

„Ich dachte, wir wäre jetzt auch Freunde" sagte Draco schließlich eingeschnappt.

„Freunde?" wiederholte Harry und richtete sich wieder auf, um Draco giftig anzusehen. „Du magst nur, was aus mir geworden ist, nicht mich, als das, was ich wirklich bin. Ich bin immer noch derjenige, der sich Ron und Hermine als Freunde ausgesucht hat. Und an dieser Einstellung hat sich nicht geändert. Also, wenn du wirklich mein Freund sein willst, musst du lernen mich und meine Entscheidungen zu respektieren und nicht hinter meinem Rücken, dich über mich lustig machen!"

Draco starrte Harry ungläubig an. Doch dann warf er Harry einen bösen Blick zu, „Na fein, dann bleibt doch wo der Pfeffer wächst!" mit diesen Worten stürmte Draco aus dem Zimmer.

Ooo

Als Severus sah, wie Draco aus Harrys Zimmer stapfte, wusste er sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

„Was ist passiert?" fragt er den aufgebrachten Jungen.



„Nichts. Nur Potter!" grummelte er vor sich hin.

„Potter? Du bist wieder beim Nachnamen gelandet und willst mir einreden, dass Nichts los ist?"

„Ja, genau!" sagte Draco und wollte um Severus herum gehen, doch dieser hielt den Jungen am Oberarm fest.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Severus erneut und aus seiner Stimme konnte man eindeutig hören, dass er mehr, als bloß _nichts_ hören wollte.

„Wir haben uns gestritten, das ist alles!" versuchte Draco sich rauszureden, aber so einfach kam er nicht davon. Severus ging mit Draco in die Bibliothek. Er wollte bis ins kleinste Detail hören, was passiert war.

Ooo

„Harry?" sagte Severus, als der Junge nicht auf sein Klopfen reagierte. Schließlich betrat er den Raum, doch er fand ihn leer vor. Das Fenster stand offen.

„Harry!" rief Severus erneut und stürmte zum Fenster, doch der Junge war nicht zu sehen.

Severus fluchte laut. Hätte er Draco nicht eben übers Knie gelegt, dafür, dass er gegen seine explizite Anordnung verstoßen hatte, dann hätte er es jetzt gemacht. Er überlegte wirklich ernsthaft, den Blonden nochmal zu bestrafen, aber zuerst musste er Harry finden. Der konnte sich nun auch auf etwas gefasst machen!

ooo

Ein hoher Fledermausschrei durchschnitt die Luft, als Severus aus dem Fenster sprang. Aufgrund Dracos Geschichte konnte er sich sehr gut vorstellen, wo Harry sich befand. Er nahm direkten Kurs zum Gryffindorturm.

Mit wütenden Flügelschlägen gewann Severus schnell an Höhe und schon bald bekam er freie Sicht auf jene Seite des Schlosses, wo die Gryffindors ihren Gemeinschaftsraum und die Schlafsäle hatten.

Und da war tatsächlich der Junge. Doch Severus traute seinen Augen nicht. Harry hatte sich in seine menschliche Gestalt zurück verwandelt und hockte direkt neben einen der Fenster und befestigte gerade etwas an der Scheibe.

Severus musste ein paar Mal tief durchatmen, eher er einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte.

_Was in Merlins Namen, glaubst du, dass du hier tust?_

Harry schluckte, als er die Stimme in seinen Kopf hörte. Suchend blickte er sich um und entdeckte die Fledermaus, die direkt auf ihn zu hielt. Doch er war selber zu aufgewühlt um logisch zu denken.

_Das geht Sie nichts an!_

_Und ob mich das was angeht! Du bist dabei dich Außenstehenden zu verraten!_

_Ich verrate gar nichts. Ich will nur Ron und Hermine wissen lassen, dass es mir gut geht!_ Entgegnete Harry wütend.

_Das ist sicher nicht der richtige Weg dafür. Was, wenn dich einer durchs Fenster sieht!_

_Ich pass schon auf._

_Nein, du kommst sofort mit mir zurück. Und diesen Zettel, wirst du sofort wieder entfernen!_

„Nein!" brüllte Harry verärgert.

Doch kurz darauf hörte er Schritte von drinnen, die auf das Fenster zu kamen.

Severus bemerkte sie ebenfalls. Er schoss vorwärts krallte sich Harrys Nachricht mit den Füßen und flog ein Stück höher, um auf dem Fenstersims des nächsten Stockwerks zu landen.

Harry hatte sich ebenfalls schnell in eine Fledermaus zurück verwandelt und flatterte hinter Severus nach. Er wusste, er hätte nicht schreien dürfen. Er hatte sich letztendlich doch verraten, wie Snape es gesagt hatte, aber jetzt galt es schnell in Deckung zu gehen und wenn er nicht noch einen Fehler auf der Liste aller Fehler mache wollte, dann sollte er jetzt lieber Snape folgen.

Gerade rechtzeitig verschwand Harry hinter dem nächst höheren Fenstersims, bevor das Fenster auf ging und ein brauner Lockenkopf auftauchte.

„Harry?" drang Hermines Stimme durch die Nacht.

Harrys Puls raste, als er die Stimme des Mädchens hörte. Er linste vorsichtig über den Sims, doch da wurde er nach hinten gerissen.

Severus hatte das Fenster irgendwie geöffnet und war ins Innere geklettert. Harry wusste nicht genau wie ihm geschah, aber Snape musste einen Zauberspruch ausgesprochen, der ihn wieder in die menschliche Gestalt zurück gezwungen hatte.

Sie befanden sich in einem alten Klassenzimmer, das nicht mehr in Verwendung war. Severus zerrte unnachgiebig an Harrys Arm.

„Aua. Lass los, du tust mir weh!" rief Harry und versuchte sich frei zu winden.

Darauf hin blieb Severus abrupt stehen und warf Harry den finstersten Blick zu, den er zu biete hatte.

„Wenn du nicht gekommen wärst, wär gar nichts passiert!" rief Harry immer noch voller Zorn.

Severus fand keine Worte mehr. Was erlaubte sich der Bengel, jetzt auch noch ihm die Schuld dafür zu geben? Er ließ sich auf den nächsten Stuhl nieder und zog den Jungen ohne Vorwarnung über seinen Schoß.



Harry versucht sich nun noch fieberhafter frei zu winden, doch da regnete es eine ganze Reihe von Schlägen auf seinen Hintern, die ihn vor Schreck erstarren ließen.

„Das ist unfair, das kannst du nicht machen!" beschwerte sich Harry und begann mit den Füßen zu strampeln.

„Unfair?" brüllte nun Severus zurück. „Es ist unfair, dass du mein Vertrauen so leichtfertig in den Wind schlägst! Ich habe dich mit Draco auf einen Ausflug geschickt, weil ich inzwischen verstanden habe, dass du etwas mehr Auslauf brauchst. Ich habe dir vertraut und ich habe Draco vertraut. Aber ihr beide, habt dieses Vertrauen einfach mit Füßen getreten! Findest du das etwa fair?"

Harry begann zu schniefen. Er wusste einfach nicht mehr was er denken sollte. Er hasste Snape, da war es doch egal, ob er ihn enttäuscht hatte, aber wieso tat dieser Vorwurf dann so weh?

Severus zwang sich wieder zur Ruhe, es hatte wenig Sinn Harry im Zorn zu bestrafen. Er stand schließlich wieder auf, ohne dabei Harry loszulassen, zerrte den Jungen zum Kamin und zischte. „Das eben war erst ein Vorgeschmack, auf das was dich jetzt erwartet, junger Mann."

Harry rannte es eiskalt über den Rücken. Er wollte fort. Er wollte rennen. Keine Ahnung wohin, nur einfach fort. In wilder Panik begann er zu zerren und sich zu winden, aber Snape ließ ihn nicht frei.

Severus spürte die aufsteigende Panik in Harry. Der Junge war dabei, völlig den Kopf zu verlieren.

„Harry, Fortlaufen ist keine Lösung. Die einzige Lösung die ich dir jetzt bieten kann ist, folgende. Du bekommst deine Bestrafung und dann reden wir gemeinsam darüber was du heute Abend getan hast. Du musst nicht immer alle Probleme alleine lösen. Ich dachte inzwischen hättest du das kapiert!"

Severus plötzlich beinahe freundliche Stimme, ließ Harrys Panik etwas abflauen. Dennoch wollte er nichts von einer Bestrafung wissen.

„Ich will nicht bestraft werden!" sagte er mit trotzigem Ton.

„Harry, sei ehrlich. Du weißt, dass ich das nicht ungestraft durch gehen lassen kann. Nichts, absolut gar nichts, gibt dir das Recht, dich alleine aus dem Zimmer zu stehlen. Egal wie ehrenwert dir die Motive dafür vorkommen mögen. Hättest du mit mir darüber geredet, dass du dir Sorgen um deine Freunde machst, hätte wir eine Lösung gefunden. Aber nachdem du beschlossen hast die Sache alleine anzugehen, musst du dich nun diesen Konsequenzen stellen!"

Harry ließ den Kopf hängen. Er wusste es gab kein Vorbei. Vielleicht war er mit seiner Entscheidung wirklich etwas voreilig gewesen. Er hatte nicht einmal daran gedacht, mit Snape zu reden.

Ooo



Eine schnelle Flopulverreise später und Harry war auf dem Weg in die Gruselkammer hinter Snapes Bücherregal. Als die Tür ins Schloss sprang, bekam Harry erneut Panik. Er hasste es hier eingesperrt zu sein mit einem Lehrer der drauf und dran war ihm die Haut von Hintern zu schälen.

„Okay, Harry. Bringen wir es hinter uns. Bitte nimm deine Hosen runter!" sagte Severus mit ruhigen aber bestimmten Ton.

In Harrys Hals wuchs ein gewaltiger Knoten. „Muss das sein?" fragte er mit schwacher Stimme.

„Es muss sein. Es muss dir klar sein, dass es Grenzen gibt, die du unter keinen Umständen überschreiten darfst."

„Aber können die Hosen nicht oben bleiben?"

„Oh nein, Harry. Es sei denn du bestehst auf ein Paddel."

Harry blickte zu der Wand, an der die Paddel hingen. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie schmerzhaft sie sein würden.

Unschlüssig ließ er den Kopf hängen.

Severus wartete eine Weile, doch als er merkte, dass Harry zu keinen Entschluss kam wiederholte er erneut. „Ich kann dir versichern, dass am Schluss, das ganze keinen Unterschied macht. Der Vorteil jedoch bei der bloßen-Hintern-Variante ist, dass ich stets kontrollieren kann, wie schlimm es um deinen Allerwertesten steht."

Harry starrte Snape an, der so gelassen darüber sprach, als wenn es ums Wetter ginge.

„Wenn es dir jedoch zu peinlich ist, kannst du natürlich die Paddel-Variante wählen."

Gequält sah Harry zwischen den Paddel und Snape hin und her. Die Paddel sahen schon ziemlich schmervoll aus. Er seufzte ergeben und ging schließlich auf Snape zu.

Severus gab es beinahe einen Stich, als er die grünen flehenden Augen sah, die zu ihm aufblickten. Harry hatte sich gegen das Paddel entschieden, und Severus war froh, dass der Junge ihm soweit vertraute.

„Gut Harry, dann nimm bitte deine Hose runter!" sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme. Während er sich auf den Sessel setzte.

Mit zittrigen Fingern öffnete Harry den Knopf seiner Hose und ließ diese zu seinen Knien gleiten.

Severus griff nach Harrys Arm und dirigierte den Jungen über seinen Schoß, ehe er auch die Unterhose hinunter schob.

Harry kniff die Augen fest zusammen. Obwohl er wusste, was gleich passieren würde, schnappte er erschrocken nach Luft, als der erste Schlag kam. Er hatte doch tatsächlich vergessen, wie fest der Mann zuschlagen konnte.

Für einen Moment nahm er sich vor, das Ganze stoisch hinter sich zu bringen, aber je öfter Snapes Hand herunter kam, umso wackeliger wurde dieser Entschluss.

Schließlich hielt Snape kurz inne, Harry hoffte schon es wäre vorbei, doch stattdessen kam eine Frage, auf die Harry gar nicht gefasst war.

„Harry, weißt du warum du in dieser Position bist?"

Der Junge atmete schwer und es fiel ihm gar nicht leicht einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

„Weil ich mit Draco zu den Gemeinschaftsräumen geflogen bin?"

„Hmm… probier's nochmal!" sagte Snape und seine Hand ruhte auf Harrys glühendem Hinterteil.

„Weil ich in menschlicher Form an das Fenster eine Nachricht für meine Freunde picken wollte!"

„Das auch, aber womit hast du mein Vertrauen wohl am meisten verletzt?"

Harry kniff die Augen zusammen und ein Schniefen entkam ihm. _Vertrauen verletzen_ klang so hart.

„Weil ich… einfach abgehauen bin, ohne mit… ohne mit dir vorher zu sprechen!"

„Ja. Genau."

„Es tut mir Leid!" wisperte Harry leise.

„Das hoffe ich sehr. Und wirst du so etwas wieder tun?"

Wieder schniefte Harry, „Nein!" hauchte er kaum hörbar.

„Na schön, dann lass uns das Ganze beenden und dir sei verziehen!"

Als Snapes Hand plötzlich wieder anfing Schläge auf Harrys Hintern regen zu lassen, brach der Junge in Tränen aus und schluchzte eine Entschuldigung nach der anderen.

Doch sobald Severus seine Knie neu justierte, um auch das sensible Sitzfleisch gut zu erwischen, jammerte Harry auf, „Nein, bitte nicht!"

Aber es half nichts. Severus ließ sich durch Nichts beeinflussen. Selbst als Harry Füße von alleine zu kicken anfinden, traf jeder Schlag genau da hin, wo er es wollte und wo es weh tat.

Mit einem letzten schmerzvollen Schlag, beendete Severus seine Lektion und begann beruhigende Kreise auf Harrys Rücken zu streichen.

Harry brauchte einige Minuten um zu registrieren, dass die Strafe vorüber war und sich wieder beruhigen konnte. Severus ließ den Jungen die Zeit, denn er wusste selber, wie anstrengen diese Art der Strafe auch für das Kind war.

Vorsichtig platzierte Severus Harrys Unterhose wieder da hin, wo sie hingehörte. Dann zog er den Jungen zu sich und umarmte ihn.

„Ich habe Angst um dich gehabt!" sagte Severus schließlich, worauf hin Harry erneut in Tränen ausbrach. Er kuschelte sich tiefer in die warmen Arme und vergrub sein Gesicht in Severus Umhang.

Einmal mehr war Harry hin und hergerissen. Er wollte immer noch zurück in sein altes Leben. Aber er wollte diese warmen, kräftigen Arme, die ihm Schutz boten nicht missen.

„Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass du wieder zurück willst. Es wird immer wieder Situationen kommen, wo du dein jetziges Leben verfluchen wirst. Aber bitte, verstehe endlich, dass ich alles in meiner Macht Stehende tun werde, dass du in ein ähnliches Leben zurück kannst. Du musst mir vertrauen, Harry, und Geduld haben. Und es mir nicht zusätzlich schwer machen. Damit schadest du dir nur selber."

Harry nickte in Severus Brust hinein. Dieser schloss seine Arme noch fester um den Jungen und seufzte.

Nach einer Weile wurde es komplett still, als Harrys Schniefen verebbte. Severus sah an sich herab und an der ruhigen, gleichmäßigen und tiefen Atmung erkannte er, dass Harry eingeschlafen war.

„Warum nur machst du es mir immer wieder so schwer?" fragte er die schlafende Form, wohl wissend, dass er keine Antwort bekommen würde.

Schließlich stand Severus auf und trug Harry mit sich. Der Junge war immer noch relativ leicht für seine Größe.

Harry wurde in jener Nacht von Alpträumen gequält. Immer wieder spürte er den Biss und die entsetzlichen Schmerzen. Immer wieder irrte er vollkommen ausgelaugt im Wald umher, ohne Ziel.

Severus war nach dem dritten Aufschrei von Harry neben dem Bett des Jungen sitzen geblieben. Er konnte erahnen, von was Harry träumte und er wusste, so schrecklich die Träume auch sein mögen, Harry bauchte sie, um alles verarbeiten zu können. Wie es schien, hatte der Junge jene verhängnisvolle Nacht aus seinem Bewusstsein verdrängt und erst jetzt angefangen sich damit auseinander zu setzen.

Es war gut. Er was ein wichtiger Schritt. Harry würde sich danach sicher leichter tun.


	14. Harrys Freunde

**Harrys Freunde**

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fühlte er sich vollkommen leer und kraftlos. Mit geschlossenen Augen blieb er liegen und horchte seiner eigenen Atmung zu. Als er sich auf seinen Rücken drehte, bemerkte Harry immer noch ein leichtes Prickeln. Die Nachwirkung der Strafe.

Harry seufzte, als ihm bewusst wurde, was er am Vortag getan hatte. Irgendwie musste er wirklich den Verstand verloren haben. In Menschenform neben dem Fenster zum Jungenschlafsaal zu kauern. Was hätte er wohl seinen Freunden gesagt, wenn sie ihn so gesehen hätten?

Ein verstimmtes Knurren entkam seine Kehle. „Das alles war Dracos Schuld!" sagte Harry zu sich, „Er hat mir vorgeschlagen, zum Gryffindorturm zu fliegen. Und er hat meine Freunde geärgert und zusätzlich in Sorge versetzt."

Und dann wanderten Harrys Gedanken wieder zurück zu Snape. Es war für Harry so verwirrend, wie der Mann eine Hand aus Stahl haben konnte und hinterher plötzlich einfühlsam und vorsichtig sein konnte. Es tat so gut sich in diese starken Arme zu schmiegen, es gab ihm ein Gefühl der vollkommenen Sicherheit.

Sicherheit. Das war Snape wohl am wichtigsten. Die Sicherheit der Schüler, die Sicherheit seiner Schützlinge. _„Ich habe Angst um dich gehabt!"_ diese Worte fielen Harry eben wieder ein und sie gaben ihm erneut einen Stich, gleichzeitig fragte er sich warum Snape sich so um ihn sorgte.

Er war doch den ganzen Aufwand gar nicht wert. Niemand hat sich bisher die Mühe gemacht Harry auf dem Weg zu halten. Wieso jetzt? Und wieso Snape? Hatte Professor Snape nicht zwei Jahre vorgehalten, wie arrogant und unnütz er war? Unnütz, das haben ihm auch die Dursleys immer wieder eingebläut.

Harry seufzte erneut. Es hatte wenig Sinn weiter im Bett zu hocken und nach dem Sinn des Lebens zu fragen. Sein Magen knurrte laut. Also glitt er aus dem Bett. Kurz darauf sog er die Luft zischend zwischen seinen Zähnen ein. Im Sitzen brannte sein Allerwerterster noch stärker. Und rutschen war keine gute Idee gewesen.

Mit grummelnder Miene ging er in die Küche.

„Snape?" rief er schließlich, da er von seinem Aufpasser immer noch nichts gesehen hatte. Aber es kam keine Antwort.

Sich wundernd machte sich Harry daran ein Frühstück zu richten. Vorsichtig nahm er Platz und begann zu essen. Nach einer Weile rief er wieder „Snape?" aber es kam keine Antwort. Schließlich nahm Harry all seinen Mut zusammen. Er hatte bisher nie von sich aus mit Professor Snape über den Bund Kontakt auf genommen, aber er wollte wirklich wissen, wo der Professor gerade war.

_Snape?_ Fragte er via Gedanken und konzentrierte sich auf den Professor.

Ooo



„Severus, ich kann verstehen, dass Harry nicht einfach ist, aber so etwas, wie gestern sollte nicht passieren. Heute Morgen, kam Ms Granger zu mir und bat mich, ihr zu sagen, wo Harry sei und was mit ihm geschehen war. Sie war fest davon überzeugt, Harrys Stimme gestern Abend vor dem Fenster gehört zu haben. Du weißt genau so gut wie ich, dass Ms Granger einen scharfen Verstand hat und wenn ihr nicht besser aufpasst, wird sie das Geheimnis lüften!"

„Was haben sie dem Mädchen gesagt?"

„Ich habe ihr, wie schon die Male davor, gesagt, sie würde es zu gegebener Zeit erfahren, aber um ehrlich zu sein, weiß ich nicht, was ich dem Mädchen sagen soll. Sie wird jede Lüge durchschauen. Vielleicht kannst du mit ihr reden, Severus. Ich bin sicher, du kannst am besten abschätzen, was du dem Mädchen sagen kannst."

„Ich weiß nicht-" Severus unterbrach seinen Satz plötzlich.

Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn „Severus?"

_Snape?_

Severus war verblüfft, als er Harrys Stimme in seinem Kopf hörte. Doch schnell hatte er sich wieder gefasst und deutete dem Direktor einen Moment zu warten.

_Harry was gibt es? Ich bin ein einer Besprechung mit Professor Dumbledore._

_Wegen gestern?_

_Ja._

_Es tut mir Leid._

_Ich weiß, wir reden später darüber. Beschäftige dich sinnvoll, bis ich wieder da bin._

_Okay._

Auch wenn Severus Harrys Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, wusste er ganz genau, wie enttäuscht es eben aussah. Nachdem er seine Aufmerksamkeit, wieder auf die Person direkt vor ihm richtete, sagte er.

„Ich werde mit Ms Granger und auch mit Mr Weasley sprechen. Sie beide wurden durch Draco unnütz in zusätzliche Sorge um Harry versetzt. Vielleicht sollten die beiden wirklich die Wahrheit erfahren, voraus gesetzt, sie stimmen einer Schweigepflicht zu. Wenn sie es auf anderem Wege heraus finden, ist es gefährlicher für alle."

„Ich denke, da hast du Recht, Severus!" der alte Mann nickte mit seinem Kopf, „Wahrscheinlich ist es das Beste. So können wir es kontrollieren, dass sie diesen Wissen nicht weitergeben können!"

„Gut, aber ich bestehe darauf, dass du ihnen den Schwur abnimmst. Ich denke zu dir haben die Kinder mehr Vertrauen, als zu mir!"



„Einverstanden. Rufe mich, wenn du mich brauchst!"

Severus stand auf und nickte mit dem Kopf, „Einen schönen Tag noch!" Und mit diesen Worten drehte er um und verließ mit wehendem Umhang das Büro des Direktors.

Ooo

„Beschäftige dich sinnvoll!" maulte Harry nachdem er den Kontakt zu Snape wieder abgebrochen hatte. „Sinnvoll!"

Grummelnd verzog sich Harry in die Bibliothek. Zuerst überlegte er im Prince Buch weiter zu lesen, doch dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass er immer noch nicht mit dem Aufsatz angefangen hatte, den Snape ihn vor fast schon drei Tagen aufgegeben hatte.

Das war wohl genau das, was Snape unter _sinnvoll_ verstand, dessen war sich Harry sicher. Doch das Thema war sehr kompliziert.

_Warum fiel es ihm so schwer, sich an Regeln zu halten?_ Meistens war er zu wütend, um darüber nachzudenken. Oder er war zu sehr von etwas anderem ergriffen. Er neigte dazu, es einfach zu vergessen, dass es auch Regeln gab. Er dachte nicht an seine eigene Sicherheit und schon gar nicht an die Konsequenzen irgendwelcher Handlungen. Er reagierte auf Impuls. Aber das war alles nicht sehr hilfreich für den Aufsatz.

Was hatte Snape noch gesagt? Er solle aufschreiben, an was für Regeln er sich bisher halten musste. Vermutlich meinte er damit die Dursleys. Aber bei den Dursleys war es unmöglich sich an irgendwelche Regeln zu halten. Zum Teil ergaben sie keinen Sinn und zum Teil waren sie absichtlich so ausgelegt, um Harry in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Letztendlich war es also egal, ob Harry die Regeln befolgte, oder nicht.

Die einzig sinnvollen Regeln, die Harry kannte, waren jene, auf die er selber gekommen war. Regeln wie, berühre keine von Dudleys Spielsachen, sage nie ein böses Wort über Dudley in der Schule, komme nie später nach Hause als Dudley, und so weiter. Harry hatte sie selber erkannt und versucht danach zu leben. Sie halfen ihm wirklich Schwierigkeiten zu vermeiden. Es waren seine Regeln. Die einzig sinnvollen, die er kannte.

Harrys Hand hatte während seiner Überlegungen selbstständig angefangen zu schreiben und als Snape die Bibliothek betrat, war der Junge völlig in seinem Aufsatz vertieft. Snape schnappte sich ein Buch und begann darin zu lesen, während er wartete, dass Harry fertig wurde.

Als Harry nachdenklich aufsah entdeckte er Snape und zuckte erschrocken zusammen.

„Wie… wie lange bist du schon hier?" fragte er verwundert. War ihm Snapes Gegenwart schon so vertraut, dass er ihn nicht mehr bemerkte?

„Schon eine Weile!" offenbarte Snape.

„Ich habe dich gar nicht gehört!"

„Ich wollte dich auch nicht aus deinen Gedanken reißen, mir schien, du arbeitest an etwas sehr Wichtigem!"

Harry blickte zu seinem Aufsatz hinunter und war überrascht, wie viel er schon geschrieben hatte. Verwundert sah er wieder auf. „Es ist der Aufsatz!"

Nun zog Snape überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch.

„_Du_ hast gesagt, ich soll etwas Sinnvolles machen!" verteidigte sich Harry sofort.

„Ich weiß, was ich gesagt habe. Es ist mir nur neu, dass du auf mich hörst!"

Harry wurde rot im Gesicht. „Na ja, ich wusste nicht, was ich sonst tun sollte und irgendwie ist es auch… ähm… interessant."

„Soll ich dich lieber alleine lassen?" fragte nun Snape.

Harry lächelte zaghaft. „Nein. Ist schon Okay. Ich denke, ich bin ohne hin fertig."

Nun klappte Snape das Buch zu und stellte es ins Regal zurück. „Dann lass mal sehen!"

Harry nahm den Aufsatz, gab ihn Snape und setzte sich dann auf das Sofa, wo er nervös an seinen Nägeln zu kauen anfing. Snape folgte Harry, zog dem Jungen die Hand aus dem Mund und begann schließlich zu lesen.

Harry beobachtet Snapes Mienenspiel, um sich schon darauf vorzubereiten, wie Snape auf den Aufsatz reagieren würde. Als sich Snapes Augenbrauen immer mehr zusammen schoben, bekam Harry Panik. Vielleicht war er doch zu offen mit dem Thema umgegangen? Vielleicht dachte Snape, er habe den Aufsatz nicht ernst genug genommen.

Nach einer schier endlosen Zeit, ließ Snape den Aufsatz sinken und sah ein wenig traurig zu Harry.

„Es tut mir Leid. Ich schreibe ihn nochmal!" rief Harry aufgebracht und ängstlich.

Doch Snape schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich denke, dazu gibt es keinen Grund. Du hast alles Wesentliche beschrieben und ich verstehe langsam, wo das Problem liegt. Was ich nicht verstehe ist, wie Dumbledore das übersehen konnte!"

Harry war so nervös und panisch, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wie Snape das meinte. Snape bemerkte Harrys Gesicht und sagte schnell, „Ich meine, ich hätte dich nie in die Klauen dieser Muggeln gegeben. Sie haben vollkommen versagt dich aufzuziehen!"

Nur langsam verstand Harry, dass Snape nicht auf _ihn_ böse war, aber zu Sicherheit fragte er nach, „Sie… sie sind nicht böse auf mich?"

„Auf dich? Wieso sollte ich? Dieser Aufsatz ist genau das, was ich befürchtet habe. Du hast zehn Jahre und mehr nur nach deinen eigenen Regeln gelebt, weil es die einzigen waren, die dich weitgehend von Problemen fern hielten. Ich denke _das…_" Snape tippte mit den Finger auf Harrys Aufsatz „…erklärt ganz gut deinen Mangel an Vertrauen in andere Regeln. Und es bestätigt mich darin, dich an der Aufstellung neuer, sinnvoller Regeln Teil haben zu lassen."



Harry ließ den Kopf hängen. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er war irgendwie berührt, dass Snape so offen mit ihm war.

„Aber wie sollen die Regeln aussehen?" fragte Harry schließlich.

„Mach einen Vorschlag!" sagte Snape und sah Harry auffordernd an. „Es gibt ein paar Eckdaten, die du beachten musst. Als Vampir musst du deine wahre Identität immer versteckt halten. Niemand darf erfahren was du bist, außer natürlich Verbündete und Vertraute, wie der Club zum Beispiel. Dein Verhalten in der Öffentlichkeit, darf keinen Verdacht erregen. Dir muss stets bewusst sein, dass _ein_ Fehltritt, bereits dein _letzter_ sein kann.

Das allgemeine Zauberervolk versteht den Unterschied, zwischen harmlosen und wilden Vampiren nicht. Sie sind unbarmherzig. Du magst vielleicht den einen oder anderen finden, der dein Geheimnis kennt und dich nicht verrät. Aber jeder der es weiß, stellt ein gewisses Risiko dar. Da es immer zu Streit kommen kann und im Zorn, tut man manchmal etwas, dass man später bereut, aber nicht mehr rückgängig machen kann."

„Sie reden von Hermine und Ron?" fragte Harry schließlich.

Snape nickte, „Ich denke, wenn du es jemanden verraten möchtest, dann sollten es deine Freunde sein. Aber du musst verstehen, dass jede Freundschaft, dadurch auch zu Bruch gehen kann."

„Das heißt, ich darf es ihnen sagen?" fragte Harry erneut nach.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, befürchte ich, dass Ms Granger dein Geheimnis ohnehin lüften wird."

Harry schmunzelte. Ja, Hermine war eben ein sehr schlauer Kopf.

„In diesen Fall würde ich jedoch von den beiden einen Schwur fordern. Um dein Geheimnis zu schützen, auch wenn ihr in einen Streit geratet."

Harry nickte nachdenklich. „Bedeutet das für Ron oder Hermine eine Art von Gefahr, wenn sie es wissen? Ich möchte sie nicht in Gefahr bringen!"

„Mit dem Schwur würde es keine Gefahr bedeuten, da Sie durch ihn, nie in Verlegenheit kommen würden, es einer weiteren Person zu erzählen."

„Das heißt aber im gewissen Sinne, dass ihr freier Wille durch Magie geblockt wird, oder?"

„Harry, das ist Auslegungssache. Wenn sie sich aus freien Stücken auf den Schwur einlassen, dann liegt die Entscheidung doch bei ihnen."

Harry dachte eine Weile darüber nach, doch dann fragte er „Wann kann ich mit ihnen reden?"

„Heute nach dem Unterricht?" schlug Snape vor.

Harry begann wie wild zu grinsen. Schon heute, konnte er seine Freunde sehen?



„Aber Harry…" begann Snape vorsichtig, „Ich will dir die Freude nicht nehmen, aber es kann sein, dass Sie länger brauchen, um die Neuigkeiten zu verarbeiten. Die Vorstellung an Vampire löst Angst aus. Versuche dich auch in deine Freunde hinein zu versetzen!"

Harrys Grinsen erstarb wieder. Snape hatte Recht, Hermine, würde es vielleicht besser aufnehmen, aber Ron? Er würde es entweder total cool finden, oder Harry für immer hassen.

„Okay, Harry. Ich habe auch einiges noch zu erledigen. Überlege dir bis morgen ein paar Regeln und wir besprechen sie gemeinsam."

Harry nickte nur abwesend. Zu sehr überlegte er, wie er Ron dazu bringen konnte, die Sache _cool_ zu finden, obwohl Harry selbst sein Vampirsleben nur schwer akzeptieren konnte. Er brauchte die Unterstützung seiner Freunde. Wenn sie ihn beide nur fürchten und meiden würden in Zukunft, dann würde er daran zerbrechen.

Ooooo

Harry atmete tief durch, ehe er die Bibliothek betrat. Er wusste Ron und Hermine waren da drinnen. Doch so sehr er sich nach ihnen sehnte, genauso große Angst hatte er, wie sie wohl auf die Neuigkeiten reagieren würden.

Schließlich trat er durch die Tür. Ron und Hermine saßen ziemlich nervös auf dem Sofa und sahen sofort auf, als Harry eintrat.

„Harry!" rief Hermine aufgeregt, erleichtert und ängstlich zugleich. Sie wollte auf stehen und zu ihm laufen, doch Ron packte sie am Ärmel und hielt sie zurück. Er sah Harry sehr skeptisch an.

„Hi!" sagte Harry verlegen.

„Was wird hier gespielt? Was macht du bei Snape?" fragte Ron sofort.

Hermine setzte sich wieder, als Harry näher kam. Harry kaute nervös an seiner Unterlippe und setzte sich dann in den Lehnstuhl gegenüber von seinen Freunden.

„Was hat Snape euch gesagt?" fragte Harry.

„Nichts. Er hat nur gesagt, dass wir nach diesem Gespräch zwei Möglichkeiten haben. Entweder er löscht unser Gedächtnis an das Gespräch, oder Dumbledore wird uns einen Schwur abnehmen." Erklärte Ron, „Und ehrlich, Mann. Ich verstehe diese ganze Geheimniskrämerei überhaupt nicht. Wieso ist es so kompliziert einfach mit dir zu reden?"

Harry erkannte an der Stimme seines Freundes, dass er sauer war. Das machte ihm das, was er als nächstes sagen musste nicht gerade leicht.

„Na ja, ich denke, das hängt mit meinem Zustand zusammen!"

„Was für einen Zustand?" fragte Ron entnervt.

Harry sah gequält drein. „Ihr könnt euch noch daran erinnern, wie ich ausgesehen habe, als wir uns im Tropfenden Kessel getroffen haben?"

Ron runzelte die Stirn doch diesmal sprach Hermine, „Du hast müde ausgesehen und du hast gesagt, du schläfst sehr viel."

„Ja, und ich war hungrig, obwohl ich viel aß. Meinen peinlichen Auftritt in der großen Halle, habt ihr sicher auch nicht vergessen!"

„Du hast gegessen wie ein Raubtier!" sagte Hermine und verzog das Gesicht.

„Ja, genau!"

„Aber du bist kein Raubtier!" protestierte Ron.

„Nein, jetzt nicht mehr. Aber auf eine gewisse Weise war ich es wohl damals, denn ich brauchte etwas, dass ich im normalen Essen nicht finden konnte!"

Nun runzelte aus Ron die Stirn. „Was soll das gewesen sein?"

Harry atmete tief durch ehe er leise sagte: „Blut!"

Hermine verzog das Gesicht noch mehr, während Ron nur Bahnhof verstand. „Blut?" fragte er verwirrt.

„Ich wurde auf der Flucht von meinen Verwandten von etwas angegriffen und gebissen! Ich brauchte fast eine Woche, um wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Deswegen war ich für eine Woche vermisst. In mir ging einen Art Verwandlung von statten, die ich nicht verstand, bzw. nicht verstehen wollte. Im Nachhinein betrachtet, habe ich wohl schon kapiert, was mit mir passierte, aber ich wollte es damals einfach nicht wahrhaben."

„Harry!" sagte Hermine und sah Harry erschütterte an. Offensichtlich hatte sie das Puzzle bereits zusammen gesetzt.

Ron war noch nicht ganz so weit, aber auch er hatte schon eine Idee, wo das Gespräch hinführen würde.

„Du wurdest von etwas angegriffen und dann hast du dich verwandelt und brauchtest Blut? Hast du zu viel verloren bei dem Angriff?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ja, aber du bist doch kein Vampir oder so?"

Harry schwieg. Hermine schlug die Hände vor den Mund und nun verstand es auch Ron. Er starrte Harry ungläubig an.

„Das ist jetzt ein Scherz, ja? Du kannst kein Vampir sein!"

„Das habe ich auch bis zu letzt versucht mir einzureden. Aber egal, wie sehr ich versucht habe es zu ignorieren. Mein Körper war nicht mehr unter meiner Kontrolle. Mir völlig fremde Instinkte haben ihn immer öfter übernommen. Erst als ich gelernt habe, zu verstehen und zu akzeptieren, habe ich ihn wieder mehr unter Kontrolle."

„Aber was soll das heißen? Wirst du uns beißen?"

„Nein!" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist nicht notwendig. Snape hat einen Aufputschtrank, der meinen Durst nach Blut stillen kann. Ich muss ihn jedoch einmal in Monat zu mir nehmen!"

„Und Snape… ist er auch… du weißt schon?"

Harry nickte. „Es gibt einen ganzen Club von Gleichgesinnten. Es gibt einmal im Monat ein Treffen. Wir sind ungefährlich für unsere Mitmenschen."

„Ungefährlich? Und wieso bist du dann seit zwei Wochen hier unten weggesperrt?"

„Weil es viel zu lernen gibt und weil ich mich anfangs nicht unter Kontrolle hatte."

„Und Snape? Was macht er da unten mit dir?" fragte Ron immer noch zweifelnd.

„Er trainiert mich. Er zeigt mir, was ich kann und was ich unter allen Umständen lassen soll."

„Seid ihr jetzt dicke Freunde, oder was?"

Harry lachte kurz auf. „Also ich weiß nicht, ob man das so sagen kann, aber wir raufen uns langsam zusammen."

„Raufen? Beißt ihr euch gegenseitig?"

„Nein. Snape würde das nicht ohne meinem Einverständnis tun."

„Oh wie nett!" meinte Ron ironisch.

„Nett, ist nicht das richtige Wort. Aber rücksichtsvoll. Vor allem wenn man bedenkt, das ich _ihn_ gebissen habe."

„Du hast… und du lebst noch… cool!" sagte Ron und sah zum ersten Mal etwas beeindruckt und weniger skeptisch aus.

„Harry, wirst du wieder zum Unterricht gehen?" fragte Hermine schließlich.

„Ja, ich denke schon. Snape will noch den nächsten Neumond abwarten, aber ich denke, ich bin jetzt so weit."

„In was genau, trainiert dich Professor Snape?" fragte das Mädchen weiter.

„Na ja, er hat mir beigebracht, wie man sich in eine Fledermaus verwandelt und fliegen kann!"

„In eine Fledermaus?" fragte Ron und dann tauschte er mit Hermine bedeutungsvolle Blicke aus.

„Ja" sagte Harry verlegen.

„Neulich, bei uns am Fenster, das warst du?" fragte Ron schließlich.

Harry nickte nur.

„Wer war der zweite? Snape?" wollte Ron sofort wissen.

„Nein. Snape hat uns eigentlich verboten in die Nähe von Schülern zu fliegen. Es war jemand aus dem Club."

„Club? Wie viele sind da in dem Club?"

„Sieben oder acht, ich weiß nicht genau, ich habe selber noch nicht alle kennen gelernt."

„Ist Malfoy auch einer von dem Club?" fragte Hermine schließlich.

Überrascht sah Ron von dem Mädchen zu Harry. Dieser nickte.

„Deswegen hat er neulich so einen Müll geredet. Er hatte wirklich gewusst, wo du warst!"

„Er ist ein Idiot!" bestätigte Harry und stimmte Ron damit wieder etwas milder.

„Was genau wird der Schwur umfassen, den Dumbledore von uns verlangt?" fragt Hermine wieder.

„Ich weiß nicht genau, aber er soll verhindern, dass ihr jemand dritten von mir und dem Club erzählen könnt. Wir müssen im Verborgenen bleiben, weil das Ministerium da ziemlich kaltblütig ist. Es unterschiedet nicht zwischen den Vampiren, die wahllos zu schlagen, oder jenen, die sich über Blutsbunde mit einander verbünden und ihren Durst gegenseitig stillen und somit ungefährlich für Außenstehende sind."

„Blutsbunde? Du hast dich mit jemanden verbündet?"

„Noch nicht so richtig. Aber durch den Biss habe ich mich mit Snape unfreiwillig verbündet. Aber der Bund ich nicht komplett, solange er nur einseitig ist. Und Snape wird mich nicht beißen. Er sagte ich solle mich lieber mit einem Schüler binden."

„Aber es muss einer aus dem Club sein, nicht wahr?" fragte Hermine.

„Ja"

„Harry, ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll. Ich verstehe nicht, was das für uns jetzt heißt? Können wir noch Freunde sein?"

Harry biss sich erneut auf die Unterlippe. „Ich hoffe inständig, dass wir Freunde bleiben können. Ich habe mir dieses Leben nicht ausgesucht. Ich dachte, es wäre durch die Dursleys schon verpfuscht genug. Aber nein, ich musste zu einem Blutsaugenden Monster werden. Ich vermisse mein altes Leben. Ich vermisse euch. Und es bedeutet mir viel, dass ich euch das alles erzählen durfte. Es würde mir sehr helfen, wenn ihr akzeptieren könnt, was aus mir geworden ist. Wenn ihr mir jedoch nicht mehr in die Augen sehen könnt, oder Angst habt. Ich 

könnte es auch nicht verübeln, aber es würde… ich weiß nicht… ich weiß nicht, ob ich damit umgehen könnte. Ich brauche euch!"

„Oh Harry, ich würde lügen, wenn ich sagen würde, ich habe keine Angst, aber ich denke, ich brauche einfach nur ein bisschen Zeit. Du warst jetzt so lange verschwunden und dann kommt diese… diese Neuigkeit. Verstehe mich nicht falsch. Du bleibst weiter hin mein Freund. Aber ich muss mich erst an dem Gedanken gewöhnen, dass du jetzt ein Vampir bist."

„Ja, Kumpel. Du bleibst natürlich unser Freund!"

Harry sah seine Freunde erleichtert an. „Danke!" hauchte er glücklich.

„Hast du jetzt so lange Eckzähne, wie in den Gesichtsbüchern immer abgebildet?" fragte Ron.

„Nur wenn ich Blut trinke!"

„Und stirbst du im Sonnenlicht?"

„Nein!"

„Hält dich ein Kreuz, oder ein Rosenkranz oder Knoblauch fern?"

„Also ich bezweifle das religiösen Abzeichen irgendeine Wirkung auch mich haben und was den Knoblauch angeht. Ich habe schon einen feineren Geruchsinn. Aber wenn man keine Abneigung gegen Knoblauch hat, wird einem das wohl kaum stören."

Schließlich schüttelte Ron den Kopf.

„Was?" fragte Harry.

„Du siehst nicht aus wie ein Vampir, du scheinst so normal zu sein."

Harry lächelte schließlich. „Danke!"

„Bis auf die langen Haare. Was hat es damit auf sich?"

Harry fuhr sich durch seine Schulterlangen Haare. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich denke, wir haben einfach nur stärkeren Haarwuchs. Ich werde Snape fragen, wie man das unter Kontrolle bringt"

„Snape?" fragte Ron mit angeekeltem Blick.

Harry wurde wieder ernst. „An das wirst du dich gewöhnen müssen. Snape und ich, wir sind uns näher gekommen. Er ist jetzt anderes zu mir. Mehr wie ein… na ja… eigentlich schon fast wie ein Vater!"

Ron starrte Harry entgeistert an.

„Ist das ein Problem für euch?" fragte Harry verunsichert.



„Solange du nicht zu einem Slytherin wirst!" sagte Ron schließlich und grinste wieder.

„Nicht mehr, als ich nicht schon von Anfang an war."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Der Hut hat damals mit dem Gedanken gespielt mich nach Sytherin zu stecken, aber ich habe es ihm ausgeredet!"

„Und das war gut so. Du bist ein Gryffindor!" sagte Ron bestimmend.

Harry grinste. „Ja, das bin ich!"

Schließlich lächelten sie sich alle an. Für Harry war es, als wenn er eben sein altes Leben teilweise wieder zurück bekommen hätte. Wie hatte er nur seine Freunde vermisst! Und jetzt waren sie wieder da. Sie wussten alles und sie waren immer noch da.


	15. Die Blutsfeier

Ich weiß es ist schon eine Weile her, dass ich die Story begonnen habe, aber jetzt ist ein neues Kapi fertig und ich will es euch nicht länger vorenthalten. Viel Spaß!

_**Die Blutsfeier.**_

Harry war immer noch unsicher, ob er an der Blutsfeier teilnehmen sollte. Snape hatte gemeint, es würde ja nicht schaden, wenn Harry einfach mal vorbei schauen würde, er könne ja wieder gehen, wenn es ihm zu unangenehm wäre.

Unschlüssig ging Harry in seinem Zimmer auf und ab, dann blieb er beim Fenster stehen und blickte in die schwarze Nacht. Die Sterne funkelten, aber es war kein Mond zu sehen. Es war eine Neumondnacht. Harry seufzte tief. Er fühlte sich eigenartig, er konnte nicht sagen inwiefern, aber es verunsicherte ihn. Ob es mit dem Neumond zusammen hing?

Nervös und unruhig ging er wieder auf und ab, bis er vor seiner Zimmertür stehen blieb. Er wollte nicht mehr alleine sein. Er wollte zu Snape, auch wenn das hieß, dass er zu dieser Blutfeier gehen musste.

Snape hatte Harry erklärt, wie er zu dem Saal kam, wo sie ihre Blutsfeier immer hielten. Der Durchgang war im Clubraum zu finden. Ähnlich versteckt wie der „Gruselraum" in der Bibliothek. Harry schritt das Bücherregal entlang und blieb vor dem Buch „Jäger der Nacht" stehen. Dieses kippte er vorsichtig, bis er ein „Klick" hörte und das Regal den Durchgang frei gab.

Fremde Gerüche und Geräusche schlugen Harry entgegen. Zaghaft Schritt für Schritt ging Harry durch, ehe sich der Durchgang wieder schloss. Harry fand sich in einem gewölbten Ziegelmauer-Gang wieder, der an beiden Seiten mit Fackeln beleuchtet war.

Er hörte jemanden lachen und die verzerrte klänge einer Musik. Am Ende des Ganges kamen noch drei Stufen die schließlich in einen großen Saal führten. Wände und Decken waren wie ein hohes Kellergewölbe und Fackeln leuchteten überall. In der Mitte des Raumes brannte ein Feuer und auf einem Tisch daneben stand ein Kessel.

Hardrock-Musik klang von allen Ecken und die meisten saßen irgendwo gemütlich auf schwarzen Ledersofas, oder Hängestühlen und unterhielten sich.

Luna, die verträumt in einem der Hängestühle saß und vor sich hin schaukelte, war die erste, die Harry entdeckte.

„Hi!" begrüßte sie ihn gleich und stand schließlich auf.

„Hi!" antwortete Harry unsicher.

„Schön, dass du doch gekommen bist. Sev hat gemeint, dass du vielleicht nicht kommst."

„Sev?" wiederholte Harry verwirrt.

„Ja. Weißt du, hier unten sind wir alle gleich. Hier sind wir eine gemeinsame Familie. Sev ist einer von uns. Hier unten ist jeder gleichermaßen für die Feier verantwortlich", erklärte Luna.

Harry nickte nur, er war zu sehr mit herumblicken beschäftigt, als wirklich zu verstehen, was Luna da erzählte.

„Wo ist Snape?" fragte Harry schließlich.

„Dort drüben, bei Draco, gleich hinter der Säule dort."

Harry folgte Lunas Blick und entdeckte Snape und Draco auf schwarzen Lederlehnstühlen sitzen. Zwischen ihnen stand ein kleiner Tisch auf dem Getränke standen.

Als Harry Snape erblickte, machte sein Herz einen kleinen Sprung. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber er war erleichtert und erfreut Snape gefunden zu haben. Schnell durchquerte er den Raum.

„Harry!" rief Draco überrascht. Unsicher kaute Harry an seiner Unterlippe. Er hatte mit Draco seit ihrem Streit nicht mehr geredet, umso mehr war Harry nun überrascht, dass Dracos Zorn offenbar verraucht war.

„Hi!" grüßte Harry nur unsicher.

„Hast du dich doch hier her getraut?" fragte Snape nun verwundert.

Harry sah zu ihm und blickte beinahe sehnsüchtig drein. Severus verstand die Botschaft und breitete seine Arme einladend aus. Ohne groß nachzudenken, huschte Harry auf dessen Schoß und kuschelte sich an Snapes Brust. Severus schloss beschützend seine Arme um den Jungen.

„Hast du Angst?" fragte er leise.

Harry zögerte im ersten Moment, aber dann nickte er vorsichtig mit dem Kopf.

„Ich fühle mich komisch", gestand Harry schließlich.

„Man gewöhnt sich mit der Zeit daran. Es sind die Urtriebe eines Vampirs. In der Nacht des Neumondes wird der Drang nach körperlicher Nähe zu seinem Blutspartner unglaublich groß. Auch der Drang nach Blut wird zu einem Verlangen. Wer einen Blutspartner hat, braucht nicht viel zu sagen und kann seinen Drang stillen. Vampire ohne Blutsbund werden in solchen Nächten von einer Unruhe geplagt, die sie letztendlich in den Blutrausch versetzt und sie über Wildfremde herfallen lässt", erklärte Severus.

„Also ist das hier okay?" fragte Harry immer noch unsicher.

Zur Antwort drückte Severus Harry sachte.

„Und Draco? Sein Papa ist nicht hier oder?" fragte Harry nach einer Weile.

Draco und Harry sahen sich an.

„Ich komm schon klar, Harry. Keine Sorge. Sev leistet mir meistens Gesellschaft und dann gibt's ja noch das hier", mit diesen Worten griff Draco nach seinem Getränk und prostete Harry zu.

Am Geruch erkannte Harry schnell, dass es sich dabei um den Aufputschtrank handelte.

Auch Snape hatte so einen Becher vor sich.

„Du hast auch keinen Blutspartner, oder?" fragte Harry.

„Ich bin es gewohnt. Außerdem habe ich ja jetzt dich."

Harry schluckte unsicher, „Du hast mich aber nicht wirklich, solange du mich nicht gebissen hast."

„Mach dir darüber keinen Kopf, Harry. Es ist okay, wie es ist."

Trotz Snapes Worte fühlte Harry, dass er Snape was schuldig war.

„Soll ich dir auch was zu trinken besorgen?" fragte Draco schließlich.

Unsicher blickte Harry zu dem Aufputschtrank. Sowohl Draco also auch Severus warteten auf Harrys Antwort. Harry biss ich einmal mehr auf die Unterlippe, verwirrt und fragend suchte Harry Snapes Blick. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber es wäre ihm fast lieber, er könnte von Snape trinken.

Severus verstand Harrys Frage und sagte dann zu Draco „Ich glaube, der wird nicht nötig sein."

Etwas überrascht und ein wenig eifersüchtig sah Draco von Severus zu Harry, eher er auf stand und die beiden alleine ließ.

„Du willst wirklich?" fragte Severus.

Harry sah ein wenig verzweifelt drein. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er so einen starken Drang fühlen könnte, jemanden zu beißen. Es kam ihm dieses Verlangen unverschämt vor und er verstand nicht, dass Severus bereit war Harry einfach zubeißen zu lassen.

„Harry, es ist in Ordnung. Es freut mich, dass du dich nicht mehr gegen deine inneren Triebe wehrst. Genau so funktioniert der Blutsbund. Du kannst trinken wann immer du es brauchst. Nachdem du noch sehr jung bist, ist der Drang sehr groß."

„Aber wie soll ich das tun? Ich kann dich doch nicht einfach beißen?" fragte Harry unsicher.

Severus lächelte Harry an und strich dem Jungen über den Kopf. „Du kannst, Wiesenmond!"

„Wiesenmond?" wiederholte Harry.

„Ja, das ist ab heute dein Vampirsname. Deine Augen sind so grün wie eine saftige Wiese und meistens sind sie tellergroß und so rund wie der Mond, wenn du mich so ansiehst."

Harry lächelte verlegen. „Wiesenmond, gefällst mir. Wie heißt du?"

„Die meiste hier nennen mich nur Sev, aber mein Vampirsname ist Nachtauge."

Nun wuchs Harrys Lächeln in die Breite. „Nachtauge. Passt zu dir. Wer hat ihn dir gegeben?"

„Meine Mutter!"

Das Lächeln erlosch wieder auf Harrys Gesicht, als er sich erinnerte, was mit Severus Mutter sowie auch mit dem Rest der Familie passiert war.

„Es muss dir nicht leid tun. Diesem Schicksalsschlag ist es zu verdanken, dass es den Club der Schwarzmondjäger gibt. Hier hab ich eine neue Familie gefunden."

„Warum hast du dich eigentlich nie mit jemand verbündet?"

„Weil ich mich hier mehr als Führer verwirrter und hilfesuchender Vampire verstehe. Ich habe eigentlich keinen gefunden mit dem ich einen Bund eingehen wollte."

„Vermisst du den Geschmack von richtigem Blut nicht?" fragte Harry neugierig.

Severus sah für einen kurzen Augenblick ins Leere ehe er Harry anlächelte. Auch ohne ein Wort zu sagen, verstand Harry.

„Ich wünschte ich hätte den Mut" sagte Harry schließlich.

„Lass dir Zeit. Hast du inzwischen die Möglichkeit in Erwägung gezogen, dich mit einen der anderen zu verbünden?"

„Das will ich nicht", sagte Harry schnell, dann sah er zu Severus, „Ich will bei dir bleiben!"

„Ich bleibe auch dein Blutspartner. Aber du kannst dieses vertraute Gefühl auch mit jemanden anderen teilen, ohne mich zu verlieren."

Harry überlegte kurz, doch in Moment konnte er sich das alles nicht wirklich vorstellen.

Severus fuhr Harry über den Kopf und sagte erneut: „Lass dir Zeit!"

Harry blickte dankbar zurück. Doch dann überkam ihm ein unbändiges Durstgefühl und erneut sah er fragend in Severus Augen. Dieser nickte leicht und legte dann seinen Kopf etwas zu Seite. Harry konnte der Aufforderung kaum widerstehen.

Mit klopfenden Herzen kniete er sich auf Snapes Schoß hin und grub vorsichtig seine Zähne in das zarte Fleisch am Halsansatz. Sobald er die ersten Tropfen Blut schmeckte durchschoss eine Freude und Lebenslust seinen Körper. In dem kurzen Moment in dem er trank, fühlte er sich eins mit seinem Partner und seiner Umwelt, alles war so wie es sein sollte.

Sobald jedoch Harry fertig getrunken hatte fühlte er sich wieder unsicher. Erneut kam in ihm das Gefühl hoch, dass er Severus etwas schuldete. Nämlich sein eigenes Blut. Er sollte Severus erlauben auch zu trinken und fasst hätte er seinen Kopf ebenfalls zu Seite gelegt, doch da griff Severus schon nach dem Aufputschtrank und trank mit gierigen Schlucken.

Noch mehr verwirrt und ein wenig verletzt sah Harry zu, wie Severus seinen Durst hinunterspülte. Es war ein ungewöhnlicher Anblick Severus mit so langen Eckzähnen zu sehen und irgendwo, war er plötzlich erleichtert, dass sich diese langen Säbel nicht in seinen Hals gebohrt hatten.

Eine Weile verging in dem niemand etwas sagte, doch schließlich fragte Harry, „Tut das nicht weh, wenn ich dich beiße?"

„Nur ein kleines bisschen und nur sehr kurz, nichts, wovor man Angst haben muss. Und hat es dir geschmeckt?"

Harry nickte. „Es ist unbeschreiblich", flüsterte er.

Severus nickte nur verstehend und strich Harry einmal mehr über den Kopf. Harry schloss seine Augen und genoss die Berührung. Ein zufriedenes Brummen entkam seiner Kehle.

Als Draco zurück kam fand er Harry schlafend in Severus Armen wieder. Severus selbst hatte ein ungewöhnlich sanftes Lächeln im Gesicht. Draco musste zu geben, dass Harry etwas geschafft hatte, dass bis her niemanden gelang. Severus sah noch nie derart entspannt und zufrieden aus.

„Alles klar?" fragte Draco schließlich und nahm wieder Platz, wo er vorhin gesessen ist.

Severus lächelte Draco an und nickte. „Alles klar."

„Harry schläft?"

„Ja, er hat viel zu verarbeiten. Der Schlaf wird ihm dabei helfen."

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er schon so weit ist und von dir trinkt", sagte Draco schließlich und versuchte dabei seine Eifersucht nicht durchklingen zu lassen.

„Ich auch nicht", gestand Severus „Vor allem nach all den Schwierigkeiten die wir anfangs hatten."

„Denkst du er lässt sich von dir beißen?" fragte Draco weiter.

Doch Severus konnte die Frage nicht beantworten, „Vielleicht. Vielleicht nicht. Aber solange er keinen weiteren Bund eingeht, wird er wohl fühlen, dass unser Bund nicht komplett ist."

Draco seufzte, „Du weißt ich würde dich trinken lassen!" entkam es Draco schließlich doch.

Severus sah Draco lange an, „Ich weiß Draco. Aber es war nicht geplant dass mich jemand von der Gruppe beißt. Ich weiß selber noch nicht was daraus werden soll. Tatsache ist, dass es passiert ist und…" Severus blickte auf das leere Glas vor ihm ehe er weiter sprach, „…ich bereue es nicht."

Draco lächelte. Er müsste schon blind sein, wenn er nicht sehen würde, wie sehr sich Severus nach einer Bindung sehnte und wie beschützend er Harry in den Armen hielt.

„Harry hat Glück, dass er dich hat!" sagte Draco schließlich und stand wieder auf, um zu seinen Freunden zu gehen.

Severus sah ihn nach, dann blickte er zu dem schlafenden Jungen in seinen Armen, „Und _ich_ habe Glück, dass ich _dich_ habe!" flüsterte er vor sich her.


	16. Ab in den Unterricht

_**Ab in den Unterricht**_.

„Harry, aufwachen!" diese Worte rissen den Jungen aus dem Schlaf.

„Wie spät ist es?" murmelte er schlaftrunken.

„Zeit zum Aufstehen. Wir müssen noch einiges besprechen bevor ich dich hier raus lassen kann," kam Severus Antwort.

Plötzlich riss Harry die Augen auf. Heute durfte er wieder in den Unterricht. Eilig zog er sich an und traf sich mit Severus in der Küche. Das Frühstück würde Harry noch hier einnehmen, eher er in die Öffentlichkeit entlassen wurde.

„Sobald du dich in irgendeiner Weise komisch fühlst, kommst du hier her zurück, oder frag jemanden von Club um Hilfe. Über den Clubraum, kannst du jederzeit hierher gelangen. Das Passwort zum Clubraum ist _Schwarzmondjäger_." Severus machte eine Pause um zu sehen, wie es Harry ging. Der Junge schien aufgeregt zu sein, aber er nickte Severus zu.

„Okay. Du wirst ab heute auch wieder im Gryffindorturm schlafen. Wenn du was brauchst, ruf mich", fuhr Severus fort und tippte Harry auf den Kopf. „Und zwar damit!"

Harry nickte erneut, doch ließ er den Blick etwas traurig sinken. „Ich werde das hier vermissen", gestand er schließlich.

Severus lächelte sanft, „Du kannst mich jederzeit besuchen Harry."

„Ich weiß, aber es ist nicht das selbe", strich Harry heraus.

„Tja, jetzt weißt du wie es den meisten Erstklässlern geht. Falls das _Heimweh_ zu stark wird, können wir sicher einer Ausrede finden warum du für eine Nacht weg musst."

Nun schaute Harry Severus groß an. Heimweh? Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er jemals Heimweh haben würde, aber jetzt, wo Severus es so nannte, wurde Harry bewusst, es tatsächlich so war. Er hatte Heimweh, noch bevor er überhaupt weg war.

„Und bedenke eines, Harry. Wir haben das Gerücht verbreitet, dass du an Tollwut gelitten hast. Halte dich an diese Geschichte, wenn einer unbedingt Antworten von dir haben will, aber geh nicht ins Detail. Tue es ab, als ob es dir peinlich wäre darüber zu reden und schweige. Schaffst du das?"

„Ich denke schon. Welches Tier soll mich den angefallen haben?"

„Ein streunender Hund wäre das Naheliegenste."

„Ein großer schwarzer Hund!" sagte Harry in Gedanken.

„Gut. Hast du noch Fragen?" Severus sah Harry fragend an.

„Ich denke, die kommen erst im Laufe des Tages", meinte Harry schließlich.

„Soll ich für eine Strafarbeit sorgen, damit wir nachmittags reden können?"

Harry überlegte kurz. Er wusste, dass auch sein neues Verhältnis zu Snape geheim gehalten werden musste und Strafarbeit gleich am ersten Schultag nach einer Krankheit wäre so richtig „snape-isch".

„Ich weiß noch nicht, überlass es mir, okay? Wenn ich etwas Dummes mache, dann kannst du mir Strafarbeit geben."

„Okay. Aber bring niemanden in Gefahr, wenn du deinen Zaubertrank versaust."

Harry grinste frech, doch nickte er mit dem Kopf. „Okay. Ich werde es versuchen!"

„Na schön, das Frühstück in der großen Halle ist schon fast vorbei. Deine erste Stunde ist _Verwandlungen_. Ich bin sicher Professor McGonagall wird sehr erfreut sein dich wieder zu sehen."

Mit diesen Worten übergab Severus Harry den Stundenplan. „Wir sehen uns dann in der vierten Stunde. Benimm dich! Du weißt was alles auf dem Spiel steht!"

„Ja, Papa!" sagte Harry und rollte mit dem Augen. Doch dann sah er erschrocken auf. Hatte er eben Severus _Papa_ genannt? „Hab ich das eben laut gesagt?" fragte Harry nach.

„Ja, hast du!" sagte Severus amüsiert.

„Ist das okay?" fragte Harry unsicher.

„Solange du es nicht im Unterricht sagst", meinte Severus.

Harry lächelte verlegen.

Severus stand auf und strich dem jungen Vampir über den Kopf. Kurz darauf fand er sich in einer Umarmung wieder.

„Ist gut, Harry. Du kannst loslassen, du kommst sonst noch zu spät!" sagte Severus schließlich nach einer Weile.

Harry grinste frech zu ihm hoch. Severus nahm Harrys Kinn sanft in seine Hand und sagte. „Sei brav, Wiesenmond!"

Der Junge nickte, schmiegte sich noch ein allerletztes Mal an Severus, ehe er los ließ, seine Tasche mit den Schulsachen nahm und Severus zum Abschied winkte.

-xxx-

Als er den Gang betrat, seufzte er noch einmal tief. Es war ein komisches Gefühl, wieder frei zu sein. Er fragte sich, ob er wirklich schon soweit war, dass er sich wieder unter normale Menschen mischen konnte. Was wenn es doch zu früh war? Was wenn irgendetwas passierte?

„Hi Harry!" kam eine Singsang Stimme von hinten.

Harry wirbelte herum. „Luna!" sagte er überrascht.

„Aufgeregt?" fragte Luna.

„Und wie!" gestand Harry.

„Ich bin sicher du schaffst das", sagte das Mädchen zuversichtlich und drückte Harrys Hand.

Harry nickte um sich selbst Mut zu machen. Er war ein Gryffindor, er würde doch nicht Angst vor seinen eigenen Freunden haben. Ron und Hermine wusste Bescheid über ihn und das war eine ungeheure Erleichterung.

„Danke, Luna!" sagte Harry und als er schließlich Ron und Hermine vor der Großen Halle entdeckte lief er auf sie zu.

„Harry. Es ist so schön dich zu sehen!" sagte Hermine erfreut und umarmte ihren Freund aus alter Gewohnheit.

Harry konnte nicht glauben, wie gut sich das anfühlte.

Als Hermine ihn wieder frei ließ klopfte Ron ihm auf die Schulter. „Es war ja so langweilig ohne dich. Ich hatte niemanden mit dem ich während des Unterrichts reden konnte."

„Ron!" sagte das Mädchen erschüttert und Harry und Ron lachten. Gemeinsam gingen sie zu ihrer ersten Stunde. Harry wurde von den anderen groß angeschaut, aber er ignorierte ihre Blicke gekonnt.

Wenn Professor McGonagall überrascht war, Harry wieder zu sehen, dann überspielte sie es hervorragend. Sie setzte ihren Unterricht ganz normal fort und Harry war froh, trotz seiner Abwesenheit vom Unterricht nicht wirklich hinter her zu sein. Die Verwandlung eines Stück Glasscherbe in ein gläsernes Schmuckkästchen klappte gleich auf Anhieb und Professor McGonagall drückte ihre Zufriedenheit wie gewohnt in Form von gewonnen Punkten für Gryffindor aus.

Als nächstes stand _Wahrsagen_ auf dem Stundenplan und Ron erzählte Harry gleich, was für ein nutzloses Fach das sei und wie durchgeknallt Professor Trelawney war. Zu Harrys Verwunderung schien Hermine Ron nicht zu Recht weisen zu wollen.

Als er in dem kleinen Raum saß wurde ihm halbschlecht von den fürchterlich intensiven Gerüchen. „Stinkt es hier immer so?" fragte Harry gequält.

„Ja. Die herben Gerüche sollen unser _Inneres Auge_ weiten!" erklärte Ron.

„Boa, ich weiß nicht, ob ich das eine ganze Stunde durchhalte", sagte Harry verzweifelt. Er nahm direkt neben dem Fenster Platz und öffnete dieses um einen kleinen Spalt, aber es war nicht genug und Harry wurde etwas mulmig.

Als Professor Trelawney kam und ihm eine Tasse mit alten fauligen Teeblättern hinstellte, aus denen er „lesen" sollte, begann Harrys Magen zu rebellieren. Harry hätte nicht gedacht, dass selbst Teeblätter derart stinken konnten.

Harry wusste nicht, wie er es bis zum Ende der Stunden durchgehalten hatte, ohne zu kotzen, aber nun lief er eilig die Treppen hinunter und stürzte in die nächstgelegene Toilette. Der dortige Geruch war genug für Harrys Magen sich endgültig zu übergeben.

„Du siehst nicht gut aus, Harry", sagte Hermine, als er wieder raus kam. „Du solltest vielleicht zu Madam Pomfrey gehen?"

„Nein, geht schon wieder. Was haben wir als nächstes?" fragte Harry um von seinem Zustand abzulenken.

„Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste", kam Ron mit der Antwort, „Professor Lupin ist großartig. Der wird dir gefallen!"

Also ging das Trio weiter in die nächste Klasse. Harrys Magen hatte sich auch wieder halbwegs beruhigt. Doch auch in diesem Klassenzimmer roch es eigenartig. Harry wurde plötzlich nervös. Es roch ein bisschen nach dem Wald in dem er umher geirrt war, nachdem er gebissen wurde. Und es roch nach Wolf oder so. Aber das machte für Harry alles keinen Sinn.

Der Geruch nach Wolf wurde plötzlich stärker, als Professor Lupin schließlich die Klasse betrat. Harry starrte ihn unsicher an. Auch Lupin empfing einen neuen Geruch und blieb einen Moment überrascht neben Harry stehen.

„Mr. Potter!" sagte er schließlich, „Schön Sie bei uns zu haben!"

Harry runzelte nur die Stirn. Der Lehrer schien nett zu sein, doch der Geruch, der von ihm ausging, hielt Harry irgendwie in Alarmbereitschafft.

Endlich kam die vierte Stunde. Harry konnte es kaum erwarten Professor Snape wieder zu sehen. Auch wenn es erst wenige Stunden her war, als er sich von Severus verabschiedet hatte, kam es ihm bereits wie eine Ewigkeit vor.

Im Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke roch es natürlich auch, aber es war ein Gemisch verschiedener Gerüche und keiner war auch nur annähernd so intensiv wie der Gestank in Trelawneys Klassenzimmer.

Professor Snape warf Harry kurz einen prüfenden Blick zu. Harry hätte ihn am liebsten frech angegrinst, aber er wusste, er musste so tun, als ob sich zwischen ihm und Snape nichts geändert hatte.

_Alles in Ordnung?_ fragte Severus schließlich. _Du siehst etwas blass aus._

_Erzähl ich dir später_, gab Harry zur Antwort.

Severus nickte kaum merklich und ließ dann seinen Blick über den Rest der Klasse gleiten.

„Mr. Potter, wie schön dass Sie wieder Zeit gefunden haben uns mit Ihrer Anwesenheit zu erfreuen", begrüßte Professor Snape Harry schließlich offiziell. „Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass Sie während Ihrer Zeit der Genesung genügend Möglichkeiten gefunden haben zu lernen, daher könne Sie mir sicher sagen, was die Gemeinsamkeiten von Feuerdorngras und Hexenkraut ist und wo sie ihre Anwendung finden."

Harry sah Severus groß an. Meinte er die Frage jetzt ernst?

_Wo soll das stehen?_ Fragte Harry via Gedanken.

_Na in deinem Buch, allerdings ziemlich am Schluss_, antwortete Severus und grinste spöttisch.

„Nein? Nichts gelernt? Nur auf der faulen Haut gelegen?" fragte Professor Snape laut.

„Ich bin nicht auf der faulen Haut gelegen!" verteidigte sich Harry.

„Dann sagen Sie mir die Antwort, Mr. Potter?"

„Ich weiß es nicht!" gestand Harry, „Genauso, wie es wahrscheinlich sonst keiner in der Klasse weiß!"

„Ich rate Ihnen, Mr. Potter, wenn Sie nicht gleich Ihren ersten Schultag mit einer Strafarbeit einweihen wollen, wählen Sie einen anderen Ton. Fünf Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor!"

Harry sah grimmig drein und war nahe daran etwas zu erwidern, doch da zupfte Hermine an seinem Ärmel. Sie war etwas verwirrt von dem ganzen Schauspiel und wusste nicht, was es zu bedeuten hatte, aber ihr war klar, wenn Harry so weiter machte, würde Gryffindor noch mehr Punkte verlieren.

„Es ist nur Show!" flüsterte Harry zu ihr.

„Trotzdem sind fünf Punkte weg!" mahnte sie ihn.

„Miss Granger, wenn Sie etwas zu sagen haben, dann sagen Sie es laut. Andernfalls bitte ich das Tratschen einzustellen!"

„Entschuldigen Sie, Sir", sagte das Mädchen und lief rot an vor Scham.

„Und Mr. Potter, wie wäre es wenn Sie sich da hinsetzen, wo ich Sie besser sehen kann. Neben Mr. Malfoy ist noch Platz!" fing Snape erneut an.

Harry stand zwar auf, aber weigerte sich den Platz zu wechseln.

„Heute noch Mr. Potter!" mahnte Professor Snape.

„Ich möchte aber lieber-" fing Harry an doch Professor Snape fuhr ihm ins Wort.

„… bei Ihren Freunden sitzen und meinen Unterricht dazu nutzen ihnen zu erzählen was Sie alles getrieben haben, während Sie krank waren? Wohl eher nicht."

„Nein, Sir. Ich will-"

„Mr. Potter es interessiert mich nicht, was Sie wollen. Setzte Sie sich zu Mr. Malfoy und stören Sie den Unterreicht nicht weiter!"

_Wieso machst du das?_ Fragte Harry verstört.

_Harry, tu's bitte einfach_, kam die Antwort.

Missmutig nahm Harry seine Sachen und ging nach vor.

„Ach ja, Mr. Potter. Strafarbeit, heute Abend!"

_Na so eine Überraschung_ murrte Harry _Ich dachte, du überlässt mir die Entscheidung_.

_Ich weiß, entschuldige, aber ich möchte mit dir reden_. Waren Severus letzten Worte, eher er mit dem normalen Unterricht anfing.

Seufzend setzte sich Harry neben Draco.

„Wie geht es dir?" fragte Draco leise, aber nicht leise genug für Severus. „Mr. Malfoy? Haben Sie uns etwas zu sagen?"

„Nein, Sir." Draco verstummte wieder und als Severus seinen Blick wieder in die Klasse wandte schnitt er eine Grimasse und streckte die Zunge heraus.

Kurz darauf sah er Harry fragend an, als ob er eine Antworte erwarten würde.

„Mir geht's gut" schrieb Harry schließlich auf ein Stück Pergament. Jede weiter Kommunikation wurde unterbrochen in dem sie sich an die Arbeit machen mussten den Trank der Stunde zu brauen.

Zum Ende der Stunde lieferte Harry einen nahezu perfekten Trank ab. Als Harry die Klasse verlassen wollte um mit Ron und Hermine zum Mittagessen zu gehen, rief ihn Professor Snape wieder zurück. „Mr. Potter. Ein Wort bitte."

Harry seufzte und drehte sich wieder um. Als der letzte Schüler das Klassenzimmer verlassen hatte, kam Severus auf Harry zu. „Geht es dir gut?"

„Ja, jetzt geht es wieder. In Wahrsagen war mir schlecht, aber jetzt geht es wieder."

„Dir war schlecht?" fragte Severus besorgt.

„Ja, es riecht furchtbar im Klassenzimmer. Aber auch die Teeblätter haben gestunken."

„Verstehe. Vielleicht habe ich was für dich. Ich gebe es dir während deiner Strafarbeit."

„Strafarbeit", maulte Harry, „Wieso konntest du mich nicht einfach nach dem Unterricht um ein Treffen beten?"

„So ist es am unauffälligsten", gab Severus zur Antwort. „Keine Sorge, ich lass dich schon keine Kessel schrubben!"

„Hmm" brummte Harry immer noch verstimmt.

„Geh zum Mittagessen. Wir sehen uns dann später", sagte Severus und drückte kurz Harrys Schulter.

„Okay, dann bis später!" sagte Harry schließlich und eilte zur Tür.

„Ach ja, Harry", fing Severus plötzlich nochmal an. Unsicher drehte sich Harry wieder um. „Deine Arbeit heute war mehr als zufrieden stellend!" Mit diesen Worten tippte Severus auf Harrys Phiole mit der Trankprobe.

„Danke, Sir!" sagte Harry und grinste.

-xxx-


	17. Werwolf und Vampire

Harry war froh, dass seine Freunde auf ihn gewartet hatten, bevor sie in die Große Halle zum Mittagessen gegangen sind, denn er wurde furchtbar nervös, als er all die Stimmen wahrnahm, die von der Halle kamen. Alleine hätte er womöglich gar nicht den Mut zusammen gebracht.

„Bereit?" fragte Hermine.

Harry nickte unsicher. Das letzte Mal als er in der Halle beim Essen war, hatte er wie ein Raubtier ein Steak nach dem anderen in sich hineingestopft. Jetzt im Nachhinein war es ihn unheimlich peinlich.

„Augen zu und durch!" flüsterte Hermine und ging schließlich als erste in die Halle hinein. Ron schubste Harry vor sich und ging dann hinter Harry hinein.

Wie erwartet wurde es schlagartig still in der Halle und wäre Ron nicht hinter Harry gewesen, wäre Harry aus der Halle geflüchtet und hätte sich wahrscheinlich erneut blamiert dabei. So ging er tapfer hinter Hermine zu seinem Platz, setzte sich und versuchte das leise Gemurmel zu ignorieren. Nachdem nichts weiter geschah, nahm der Geräuschpegel wieder zu und bald nahm alles wieder seinen gewohnten Verlauf.

Harry atmete tief durch und begann zu essen. Hermine und Ron grinsten ihn an und langsam entspannte sich Harry. „Ich habe übrigens was gut bei dir. Ich wäre jetzt schon bei meinem zweiten Teller, wenn Hermine nicht darauf bestanden hätte, dass wir auf dich warten", flüsterte Ron.

„Ron, du bist unmöglich!" schimpfte Hermine, worauf Harry und Ron gleichermaßen lachen mussten.

-xox-

Unbemerkt von den Gryffindors ein paar Tische weiter grummelte Draco mürrisch vor sich hin. Jetzt war Harry also wieder in den Armen seiner Gryffindorfreunde. Der blonde war eifersüchtig. Jetzt wo er Harry näher kennenlernen durfte, vermisste er seinen neuen Freund.

-oxo-

Auf seinem Weg zu Snapes Büro traf Harry auf Professor Lupin. Erneut nahm der Junge den Geruch nach Wolf wahr. Er runzelte die Stirn. Dieser Professor war so eigenartig. Er war nett, aber irgendetwas stimmte an ihm nicht.

„Harry!" rief Professor Lupin überrascht.

„Professor."

„Wie geht es dir? Man sagt du wurdest von einem tollwütigen Tier gebissen?" fragte Professor Lupin.

„Ähm… ja" antwortete Harry verlegen.

„Ich würde gerne mit dir einmal privat reden. Mir ist etwas aufgefallen worüber ich mit dir sprechen möchte. Du hast nicht zufällig Zeit für mich?"

„Ich muss zu Professor Snape," sagte Harry schnell.

„Morgen vielleicht?" fragte Lupin.

„Ähm… okay?" antwortete Harry unsicher. Lupin lächelte breit und verabschiedete sich von Harry.

Oxo

„Komm rein!" waren die Worte, als Harry an Severus Bürotür klopfte. Schnell huschte Harry hinein und schloss die Tür hinter sich und lehnte sich mit einem erleichterten Seufzen gegen die Innenseite der Tür.

Severus hob eine Augenbraue, „Alles in Ordnung?" fragte er verwundert.

Harry nickte, stieß sich von der Tür ab und nahm vor Severus Schreibtisch Platz. „Ich bin nur eben Professor Lupin begegnet. Er wollte mit mir reden. Er ist… anders."

Severus blickte plötzlich finster. „Ich würde echt gerne wissen, was sich der Schulleiter nur gedacht hat, ihm den Posten in Verteidigung zu geben", knurrte er.

„Ist er gefährlich? Ich fühle mich irgendwie komisch… irgendwie… ich weiß nicht…"

„Bedroht?" kam Severus den Jungen zu Hilfe und obwohl Harry es bisher nicht wirklich verstanden hatte, wurde ihm nun klar, dass Severus den richtigen Begriff gefunden hatte. „Ja, bedroht. Aber warum? Er scheint eigentlich sehr nett zu sein. Aber er riecht so eigenartig, irgendwie nach Wolf oder Hund."

Severus verzog das Gesicht. „Und dabei ist es noch nicht einmal Vollmond."

Nun war es an Harry eine Augenbraue zu heben.

„Ich muss dich warnen, Harry. Professor Lupin ist zwar keine Gefahr für uns, aber um den Vollmond herum solltest du ihn meiden. Es könnte schon sein, dass sein Gehabe deine innewohnenden Instinkte wach rüttelt."

„Ich verstehe nicht, was ist mit ihm? Er ist kein normaler Mensch, oder?"

„Jedenfalls nicht um den Vollmond herum. Er ist ein Werwolf."

Nun wurden Harrys Augen groß. „Ein Werwolf?"

„Werwölfe sondern rund um den Vollmond einen sonderbaren Geruch aus. Durch diesen Geruch können Werwölfe sich gegenseitig finden. Menschen können diesen Geruch nicht wahrnehmen, aber wir Vampire sehr wohl und auch wenn Vampire und Werwölfe nicht unbedingt Gegner sind, meiden sie sich gegenseitig. Es kann bei Vampiren, die bei Neumond nicht genug Blut zu sich genommen haben, durchaus passieren, dass sie durch den Geruch in einen Blutrausch verfallen."

„Weiß Professor Dumbledore, dass Professor Lupin ein Werwolf ist?" fragte Harry beunruhigt.

„Ja" antwortete Severus zähneknirschend und dann erzählte er Harry alles über Lupins Schulzeit und die Vorkehrungen, die damals getroffen wurden und über den speziellen Trank den Severus für Werwölfe entwickelt hatte und den er jetzt regelmäßig für Professor Lupin brauen musste vor Vollmond.

„Aber eines verstehe ich trotzdem nicht", fing Harry an, „Wenn Werwölfe und Vampire sich besser aus dem Weg gehen, wieso hat Professor Dumbledore ihn dann eingestellt, wenn er doch weiß, dass es mehrere Vampire in der Schule gibt."

„Genau das ist die Frage, Harry. Ich weiß leider auch nicht warum."

„Professor Lupin will sich morgen mit mir treffen. Er hat gesagt, er muss mit mir reden. Soll ich hingehen?"

„Ihm wird aufgefallen sein, dass du anders riechst, als die meisten Schüler. Wir werden ihn am besten gemeinsam treffen. Ich will dich nicht mit ihm alleine wissen. Wann soll das Treffen denn stattfinden?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er hat nicht gesagt, wann genau."

„Na schön, ich werde es noch in Erfahrung bringen. Das andere, was ich mit dir besprechen wollte. Warum um alles in der Welt hast du eigentlich _Wahrsagen_ genommen? Kein Wunder, dass dir in der Klasse schlecht wird. Wenn du wirklich darauf bestehst, kann ich dir eine Art Creme geben, die du dir unter die Nase schmierst, aber du solltest dir überlegen, ob es den Aufwand wert ist. Ich denke mit _Runen_, oder _Arithmetik_ wärst du bei Weitem besser beraten."

„Ähm… na ja, es war Rons Idee. Er hat gesagt, dass es eine einfache Stunde werden würde, wo wir nicht viel lernen müssen", erklärte Harry verlegen.

„Dann, bitte wechsle das Fach. _Wahrsagen_ ist reine Zeitverschwendung. Entweder hat man das Talent oder nicht, man kann es nicht lernen. Rede mit Professor Mc Gonagall. Üblicherweise haben die Schüler die Chance nach der ersten Stunde ein Fach zurück zu legen, oder zu tauschen. Nachdem du die ersten zwei Wochen verpasst hast, bin ich sicher, dass du auch jetzt noch wechseln darfst."

„Okay. Ich denke ich mag _Runen_ probieren. Die haben etwas Faszinierendes an sich. Das hätte ich genommen, wenn Ron nicht auf _Wahrsagen_ bestanden hätte", gab Harry schließlich zu.

Severus nickte, „_Runen_ ist eine gute Wahl. In Zukunft hoffe ich, machst du deine Karrierepläne nicht von anderen abhängig. Es geht hier um _deine_ Karriere und nicht die eines anderen."

„Okay, Papa", sagte Harry und grinste frech.

Severus schüttelte nur den Kopf. Wie sehr sich Harry doch in den letzten zwei Wochen verändert hat.

-oxoxo-

Harry sah sich nervös im Schlafsaal um. Es war die erste Nacht, die er wieder hier verbringen würde, seit der zu einem Vampir wurde. Dean, Seamus und Neville wusste nicht, dass sie ihre Nächte mit einem Vampir im Raum verbringen würden. Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Am liebsten würde er wieder zurück in sein Zimmer in Snapes Privaträume gehen.

„Was ist?" fragte Ron der gerade zurück von der Dusche kam.

„Nichts, es ist nur komisch wieder hier zu sein."

„Ich fand es komisch, als du weg warst", konterte Ron.

Harry lächelte seinen Freund an. „Irgendwie ist es doch unfair, dass die anderen nicht wissen, was ich bin. Sie teilen doch denselben Raum mit mir."

„Wirst du in der Nacht über uns herfallen?" fragte Ron scherzend.

„Nein", sagte Harry ehe er weiter sprach, „Zumindest denke ich, dass ich das nicht machen werde. Ich sollte eigentlich bis zum nächsten Neumond kein Problem haben."

„Wo liegt dann dein Problem?" fragte Ron, nachdem Harry immer noch besorgt drein sah.

Doch Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf, „Ich weiß auch nicht. Ich hab das Gefühl, als wenn ich hier nicht mehr hergehöre. Ich bin anders."

Ron rollte mit den Augen, „Du warst immer schon anders. Das ist kein Problem für uns. Du bist jetzt halt nur anders anders."

Harry seufzte, „Wahrscheinlich hast du recht."

„Wollen wir noch eine Runde Schach spielen, bevor wir schlafen gehen? Das bringt dich vielleicht auf andere Gedanken", schlug Ron vor und Harry stimmte zu. Dennoch, als schließlich alle in ihren Betten lagen und tief und fest schliefen, lag Harry immer noch wach im Bett. Er konnte einfach nicht einschlafen.

-oxo-

Dementsprechend müde war er am nächsten Morgen. Ron rüttelte Harrys Schulter, bis der Junge endlich in müdes Augen aufbrachte. „Was?" fragte er verschlafen.

„Frühstück. Wenn du dich nicht beeilst, dann schaffen wir es nicht mehr rechtzeitig."

„Geh schon mal vor. Ich komme gleich", murmelte Harry.

„Bist du sicher?"

„Ja. Geh schon. Ich will nicht daran schuld sein, dass du die wichtigste Mahlzeit des Tages verpasst."

„Na gut." Damit war Ron weg und Harry schloss seine Augen wieder. Jetzt wo er alleine im Schlafsaal war, konnte er endlich ein bisschen schlafen. Zumindest dachte er das, bis er erneut an der Schulter gerüttelt wurde.

„Ich sagte doch, geh essen", murmelte Harry müde.

„Und warum gehst du nicht?" fragte eine andere Stimme, die viel tiefer und erwachsener klang, als Rons.

Erschrocken riss Harry die Augen auf. „Papa? Was machst du denn hier?"

„Dafür sorgen, dass du aus dem Bett kommst."

Harry brummte mürrisch. „Ich will nicht aufstehen. Ich bin so müde."

„Ich weiß. Du bist nicht der erste, der Probleme hat, wieder im Schlafsaal mit den anderen deiner Klasse zu schlafen. Hier, trink das." Damit hielt Severus Harry einen Trank hin.

Harry seufzte tief und richtete sich müde im Bett auf. „Was ist das?"

„Ein Aufputsch-Trank" erklärte Severus knapp.

Harrys Augen wurden groß, doch noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, erklärte Severus, „Ein _normaler_ Aufputsch-Trank, nicht der spezielle. Er soll dich nur wachrütteln und fit für den Tag machen."

„Oh, okay", damit kippte sich Harry den Trank gierig runter.

Severus schüttelte nur amüsiert den Kopf. „Solltest du das Gefühl bekommen, du brauchst mehr Blut bevor der nächste Neumond da ist, kannst du jeder Zeit zu mir kommen. Okay? Aber gegen schlaflose Nächte wird es dir nichts bringen."

Harry nickte und schwang dann mit neugefundener Energie seine Beine aus dem Bett. Severus beobachtete den Jungen nachdenklich während dieser sich seine Sachen zum Anziehen suchte. Harry ging dem Thema Blut immer noch aus dem Weg, stellte er fest, und dass obwohl er schon zwei Mal von Severus getrunken hatte. Der Junge hatte sich und das was er nun war immer noch nicht komplett akzeptiert.

„Ich sehe dich beim Frühstück!" damit stand Severus auf und ließ Harry etwas Privatsphäre damit er sich umziehen konnte.

„Okay."

-oxoxo-

Dank des Aufputsch-Tranks konnte Harry den Schultag ohne Probleme bewältigen. Nach seiner letzten Unterrichtsstunde suchte Harry Professor Mc Gonagall auf, um zu fragen, ob er von _Wahrsagen_ auf _Runen_ wechseln konnte.

„Ich denke, dass wir in deinem Fall eine Ausnahme machen können." War alles was Mc Gonagall gesagte hatte, doch in ihrem Gesicht konnte Harry klar lesen, dass sie ebenfalls wenig für _Wahrsagen_ übrig hatte.

Auf dem Weg zur großen Halle lief Harry Professor Lupin über dem Weg. „Oh Harry, hättest du jetzt kurz Zeit für mich?"

„Ähm… na ja, ja… theoretisch… öhm… Professor Snape, er wollte… dabei sein", stotterte Harry verunsichert.

„Ich möchte dich nur etwas fragen, ich glaube nicht, dass Professor Snapes Anwesenheit notwendig sein wird", antwortete Professor Lupin. „Du musst wissen, ich war ein guter Freund deiner Eltern. Ich würde dich gerne auf eine Tasse Tee einladen und ein bisschen mit dir reden. Falls du Fragen hast über deine Eltern, ich kann sie dir beantworten."

Harry biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe. Er wusste nicht was er tun sollte. „Ich weiß nicht, Sir."

„Was ist los Harry? Du siehst so blass aus. Geht es dir gut?" fragte Professor Lupin, den Harrys Nervosität nicht entgangen war.

„Ich…" stammelte Harry und machte einen Schritt rückwärts um mehr Abstand zwischen sich und dem Professor zu bringen. Er fühlte sich bedroht. Er wusste nicht wieso und wodurch, aber er konnte es auch nicht abschalten. Sein Körper reagierte einfach.

„Mr. Potter, Professor Lupin", hörte Harry plötzlich die erlösenden Stimme.

„Professor Snape", sagte Lupin überrascht und sah dann verwundert zwischen Severus und Harry hin und her.

‚_Alles in Ordnung, Harry?'_

‚_Nicht wirklich, aber jetzt geht es mir besser.'_

‚_Ich habe dir doch gesagt, du sollst mir Bescheid geben, bevor du mit Professor Lupin redest.'_

Harry warf Severus einen finsteren Blick zu._ ‚Ich kann doch nicht hellsehen!'_

‚_Das nicht, aber du hättest mich via Gedanken rufen können!'_

‚_Oh... Hab ich vergessen.'_

„Gibt es ein Problem Professor Lupin?" fragte Severus nun an seinen Kollegen gewandt.

„Keines Wegs. Ich habe Harry gerade getroffen und wollte fragen, ob er Zeit für eine Tasse Tee hätte."

„Mr. Potter hat einiges an Unterrichtsstoff zum Nachholen. Ich würde empfehlen, den Jungen nicht noch extra abzulenken!"

„Ich habe nicht den Eindruck, dass er hinten nach wäre", widersprach Lupin.

„Vielleicht zeigt Mr. Potter ja in ihrem Fach mehr Begeisterung, doch das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass er einiges zum Nachholen hat."

Professor Lupin runzelte die Stirn. „Treib keine Spielchen mit mir, Severus. Ich weiß was er ist und ich weiß auch, dass er unter deinen Fittichen ist. Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich ihn nicht näher kennen lernen darf. Ich denke, Harry kann für sich selber reden."

Severus sah seinen Kollegen giftig an, „Wenn du so viel weißt, solltest du dann nicht auch wissen, dass alleine dein Geruch auf den Jungen bedrohend wirkt?"

„Sirius hat es nie gestört", widersprach Professor Lupin sofort.

„Black war immer schon die Ausnahme der Norm", sagte Severus verächtlich, „Davon abgesehen hatte er auch keine Problem damit, wenn er die Kontrolle verlor, es war ihm egal."

Professor Lupin knurrte verärgert, worauf Harry entsetzt noch einen Schritt zurück nahm und dabei in Severus hinein lief. Eine Hand legte sich beruhigend auf seine Schulter und Harry unterdrückte den Drang sind umzudrehen und sich bei Severus zu verstecken.

„Ich würde vorschlagen, Mr. Potter vorerst nicht weiter zu belästigen. Sollte er Interesse an Geschichten seines _heldenhaften_ Vaters haben, wird er sich sicher bei dir melden." Mit diesen Worten drehte er Harry herum und gemeinsam ließen sie den wütenden Werwolf zurück.

Kurz bevor Severus mit Harry die Große Halle erreichten fragte Harry. „Papa?"

„Hmm…?"

„Wer ist dieser Sirius? Etwa der Sirius Black, der gesucht wird?"

Severus bedachte Harry mit einem strengen Blick. „Sirius Black und Remus Lupin sind beide zusammen mit deinem Vater zur Schule gegangen. Ich kann dir nichts Gutes über einen von Ihnen erzählen wo bei Professor Lupin das wahrscheinlich anders sieht."

„Ist Sirius Black auch ein Vam… ähm…" Harry sah sich unsicher um, „Ich meine ein Schwarzmoodjäger?"

„Er gehört dem Club nicht an, aber du liegst mit deiner Vermutung nicht falsch", verriet Severus.

„Ist er gefährlich?" fragte Harry weiter.

Severus seufzte, dann nahm er Harry am Ellenbogen und ging mit ihm ein den nächstbesten Klassenraum und verschloss die Tür hinter ihnen.

„Was weißt du über Sirius Black?" fragte Severus im ersten Tonfall.

„Nur was ich in der Zeitung gelesen habe, dass er mehrere Muggeln und Zauberer ermordet hat. Mr. Weasley hat am Bahnhof von Kings Cross mir noch gesagt, ich solle nicht nach ihm suchen, aber ich weißt nicht, warum er das gesagt hat. Warum sollte ich nach Black suchen?"

Severus studierte Harry nachdenklich, unsicher wie viel er dem Jungen erzählen sollte. „Wie gesagt, Sirius Black war sowohl ein Freund von Professor Lupin, als auch von deinem Vater. Er war so guter Freund zu deinem Vater, dass dieser Black zu deinem Paten ernannt hat. Doch er wurde auch, als deine Eltern untertauchen mussten, ihr Geheimnisbewahrer."

„Geheimnisbewahrer?" fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Es gibt einen Zauberspruch mit dem man unauffindbar wird. Für diesen Spruch braucht man einen Geheimnisbewahrer, der als einziges weiß, wo die versteckten Personen zu finden sind."

„Aber Voldemort hat meine Eltern gefunden. Wie war das möglich?"

„Der Dunkle Lord muss in das Geheimnis eingeweiht worden sein."

Harry runzelte die Stirn, „Das heißt also… Sirius Black hat meine Eltern… verraten?"

„So scheint es, ja!" bestätigte Severus.

Harry Gesicht verdüsterte sich. Nun verstand er Mr. Weasleys Warnung. Sollte dieser Black ihm jemals unter die Augen kommen, Harry wusste nicht, was er tun würde.

„Ich fürchte, dass Black dich aufsuchen wird, früher oder später, daher musst du besonders vorsichtig sein. Du solltest nicht alleine unterwegs sein."

„Aber wenn er ein Vampir ist und nicht den Schwarzmondjägern angehört, ist er dann nicht für alle gefährlich? Ich meine, Ron und Hermine könnten gebissen werden." Nach diesen Worten wurde es sehr still und plötzlich schlich sich ein Gedanke in Harrys Kopf, der ihn eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagte. „Könnte…" fing er an und starrte dann geschockt aus dem Fenster, „Könnte er derjenige gewesen sein, der mich gebissen und in einen Vampir verwandelt hat?"

Severus antwortete nicht gleich, doch schließlich antwortet er, „Es ist nicht ausgeschlossen. Nach Askaban war er garantiert ziemlich ausgehungert. Ich bezweifle, dass er dort Blut zu trinken bekommen hat."

Dann runzelte Harry erneut die Stirn, „Wie hat er Askaban dann überlebt?"

„Wie ich schon sagte, Black war schon immer die Ausnahme der Norm. Er kann sich womöglich in etwas verwandeln, dass kein Blut braucht, um zu überleben. Es ist selten unter Vampiren, aber nicht ausgeschlossen."

Sowohl Harry als auch Severus wurde langsam bewusst wie viel gefährlicher Black war, als sie ursprünglich angenommen hatten.

„Du musst vorsichtig sein, versprich mir das! Wenn du das Gefühl hast, du wirst bedroht, dann rufe mich via Gedanken, verstanden?"

Harry nickte betroffen. Er sah verängstigt drein und Severus konnte den Impuls nicht unterdrücken ihn in die Arme zu schließen. Harry erwiderte die Umarmung sofort.

„Ich mag bei dir schlafen", flüsterte Harry und Severus seufzte. Es wäre ihm auch wohler, wenn Harry in seinen Privaträumen schlafen würde, aber es würde zu auffällig sein.

„Du weißt, dass es nicht geht."

Harry brummte nur verstimmt. Das war so typisch: Zuerst wollte er nicht bei Severus sein, doch da musste er und jetzt wo er wollte, da durfte er auf einmal nicht mehr. „Nicht fair!"

-oxo-

Ron und Hermine bemerkten sofort, dass ihr Freund bedrückt war, doch er wollte, oder konnte nicht sagen was los war.

Als es Zeit war ins Bett zu gehen, sah Harry hellwach auf seinem Bett. Er konnte nicht schlafen.

„Hey. Was ist los?" fragte Ron und setzte sich zu Harry ans Bett. „Du bist schon den ganzen Abend so still."

„Nichts ist los", versuchte Harry Ron auszuweichen.

„Aha. Deshalb starrst du besorgt vor dich her und willst nicht schlafen gehen."

Harry lächelte Ron zaghaft an, ehe er seufzte und sagte, „Es ist wegen Black."

„Black?" Ron hatte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht damit. „Was soll mit Sirius Black sein?"

„Er war ein Freund meiner Eltern, wusstest du das?" Auf Rons Kopfschütteln fuhr Harry fort, „Aber er hat… er hat sie verraten. Er hat meine Eltern an Voldemort verraten und Severus meint, dass er auch hinter mir her sein könnte, weil er mein… mein… Pate ist."

Rons Augen wurden groß, „Oh weh. Jetzt verstehe ich."

„Da ist noch mehr!" sagte Harry schließlich, wenn er schon angefangen hatte, Ron sein Herz auszuschütten, dann konnte er es auch weiter machen.

„Noch mehr?" fragte Ron verwundert.

„Ich glaube, dass Black auch derjenige war, der mich gebissen hat."

Nun wurden Rons Augen tellergroß, „Black ist ein…?" Harry nickte und Ron stöhnte, "Bei Merlins Bart!"

„Aber Harry, solange du hier im Schloss bist, kann dir nichts geschehen, oder? Ich meine, um in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum zu kommen, braucht er doch ein Passwort und untertags sind genug Lehrer da und Hermine und ich, wir werden auf dich aufpassen, okay?"

„Okay!" Harry lächelte seinen Freund dankbar an. Nicht etwa, weil er glaubte, dass Ron etwas gegen einen Vampir ausrichten könnte, aber weil er ein so guter Freund war und Harry zur Seite stand, obwohl Harry nun auch ein Vampir war. Und mit einem hatte Ron Recht, Sirius Black brauchte ein Passwort, um in den Gryffindorturm zu kommen, somit war er hier halbwegs sicher.

Zumindest glaubte er das.


	18. Silberhaar

_**Silberhaar**_

_Lieber Harry,  
es tut mir Leid, wenn du dich von meiner Person bedroht fühlst. Ich kann dir versichern, dass ich dir nichts Böses will. Meine Einladung zum Tee, war genau das, eine Einladung. Ich war ein sehr guter Freund deines Vaters und es würde mich freuen, dich näher kennen zu lernen. Vielleicht kannst du mir ja noch eine Chance geben. Es wäre schade, wenn unsere körperlichen Differenzen das einzige wäre, das uns im Weg steht. Sirius war auch ein „Langzahn" wie er sich selbst nannte, und er hatte es irgendwie geschafft mich zu tolerieren. Allerdings weiß ich nicht, wie er es geschafft hat. Wie gesagt ich würde dich wirklich gerne näher kennen lernen. Wenn du das auch möchtest, komm einfach nach dem Unterricht zu mir. Meine Tür ist für dich jederzeit offen.  
Remus Lupin_

Harry seufzte und ließ den Brief sinken, den ihm eine Eule mit der Morgenpost gebracht hatte.

„Was ist?" fragte Hermine und sah vom Tagespropheten auf, der neben ihrem Tee auf dem Frühstückstisch lag.

„Nichts", seufzte Harry erneut.

„Von wem ist der Brief?" fragte Hermine weiter.

„Professor Lupin. Er war ein Freund meines Vaters und will mich näher kennen lernen."

„Aber das ist doch super. Das wusste ich ja gar nicht", rief Hermine begeistern.

Harry verzog das Gesicht, „Ja, super."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn, nicht verstehend warum sich Harry nicht über die Möglichkeit freute, etwas über seinen Vater zu erfahren. „Magst du Professor Lupin nicht?" fragte sie verstört.

„Nein, das ist es nicht. Es ist nur… ich kann dir nicht sagen, was genau das Problem ist. Ich fühle mich in seiner Nähe nicht wohl und das hat damit zu tun was ich bin."

„Oh", sagte Hermine und grübelte kurz darüber, was das bedeuten konnte. Dann sah sie Harry mit großen Augen an, „Ist er auch ein… ein… du-weiß-schon-was?"

Doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Wenn es das wäre, wäre es kein Problem für mich."

Gänzlich verwirrt studierte Hermine ihren Freund und blinzelte dann kurz zu Professor Lupin. _Irgendetwas war also an Professor Lupin, dass nur Vampire wahrnehmen konnten_, zog Hermine den Schluss. _Vielleicht der Geruch? Harry hatte bei ihrer Ankunft in Hogsmead auch etwas gerochen, was sonst keiner riechen konnte_, erinnerte sich das Mädchen.

„Es ist der Geruch, oder?" fragte Hermine schließlich.

Harry musste schmunzeln. Das Mädchen musste wirklich immer alles analysieren und verstehen. Schließlich antwortete er, „Das auch." Als Hermine erneut die Stirnrunzelte meinte Harry, „Sieh mal. Es ist viel komplexer, als nur ein Geruch. Es hat weniger etwas mit Professor Lupins Person zu tun, als mehr mit seiner Natur, aber mehr kann ich dir nicht sagen, okay? Bitte zerbrich dir darüber nicht den Kopf."

Nun war es Hermine, die seufzte, „Na gut." Doch in ihrem Hirn arbeitete es weiter. Selbst wenn sie es gewollt hätte, hätte sie es nicht einfach abdrehen können. Probleme zu lösen und Antworten zu finden, war bei ihr ein Reflex, den sie kaum unter Kontrolle hatte.

„Um was geht es denn?" fragte nun auch Ron, der bis zu Letzt so sehr mit Essen beschäftigt war, dass er nicht mitbekommen hatte, worüber seine Freunde redeten.

„Nicht so wichtig", sagte Harry schließlich und stand auf. Die erste Stunde würde jeden Moment anfangen.

„Oh, Gott. Schon so spät!" kreischte Hermine erschrocken, als sie auf die Uhr sah. Hastig packte sie ihren Propheten in die Tasche und zerrte Ron am Ärmel. „Komm schon!"

„Ja, ja. Nur keine Panik. Wir haben eh nur Hagrid in der ersten Stunde. Meinst du er würde _uns_ Punkte abziehen?"

„Er könnte!" meinte Hermine schnippisch, als Ron sich allmählich erhob.

Harry schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf, die beiden waren so herrlich sorgenfrei. Wenn doch nur sein Leben auch so simple wäre. So sehr ihn die beiden auch wieder in ihr Leben aufgenommen haben, es war dennoch ein feine unsichtbare Wand zwischen ihnen. Es gab einfach Dinge, die Harry nicht mit ihnen teilen konnte, egal wie sehr er es sich wünschen würde.

-o-

Am Weg hinaus trafen sich die Gryffindors und Slytherins, da sie gemeinsam _Pflege magischer Geschöpfe_ hatten. Harry fing Dracos Blick auf und war verwundert über den sehnsüchtigen Ausdruck in den Augen des Blonden. Er wurde unauffällig langsamer bis er schließlich neben dem Slytherin ging.

„Alles okay?" fragte Harry besorgt.

„Klar. Alles bestens. Das goldene Trio ist wieder vereint", sagte Draco sarkastisch.

„Vorsicht, man könnte meinen du wärst eifersüchtig", warnte Harry mit einem Schmunzeln.

„Bah, ich brauch weder einen Neunmalklugen und noch eine Stinkbombe als Freund."

„Oh? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich eine neunmalkluge Stinkbombe bin", scherzte Harry.

„Sehr witzig, Potter. Du weißt ganz genau, was ich meine."

„Ja, sicher weiß ich das. Doch ich verstehe dein Problem nicht. Nur weil ich wieder mit Ron und Hermine zusammen bin, heißt das nicht, dass ich auf einmal wieder wie sie bin. Ich bin noch immer ein Schwarzmondjäger und diese Tatsache wird für immer zwischen mir und ihnen stehen. Denn ich werde mit ihnen nie einen nächtlichen Rundflug über das Gelände von Hogwarts machen können."

Nun musste Draco lächeln. Das stimmte wohl. Das, was Harry von seinen Freunden trennte, hatte er dafür mit Draco gemein. „Wollen wir uns dann heute nach dem Abendessen treffen?"

„Du meinst für einen Rundflug?" fragte Harry, obwohl er die Antwort schon wusste.

„Ja", antwortete der Blonde.

„Okay. Aber müssen wir nicht vorher um Erlaubnis fragen?" gab Harry zu bedenken.

„Und riskieren, dass Sev _nein_ sagt?"

„Nein, eher um sicher zu gehen, dass wir morgen noch sitzen können."

Draco rollte mit den Augen. „Feigling!"

„Ich bin kein Feigling", protestierte Harry sofort.

Daraufhin zog Draco eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Okay. Treffen wir uns nach dem Abendessen in der Eulerein", sagte Harry schließlich. Er wollte nicht vor Draco, wie eine Memme dastehen.

-oxo-

„Da bist du ja endlich!" rief Draco, als Harry schließlich in der Eulerei auftauchte.

„War nicht so einfach Ron und Hermine abzuschütteln. Aber nachdem ich Ron versprochen habe später noch mit ihm Schach zu spielen, gab er schließlich nach und ließ mich ziehen."

„Du spielst Schach?" fragte Draco überrascht.

Harry lachte und schüttelte den Kopf, „Na ja, wie man's nimmt."

„Okay. Wohin sollen wir heute fliegen?" fragte Draco sich selbst und blickte hinunter in die Tiefe. Dann blickte er zu Harry und fragte, „Hast du schon einmal Insekten gegessen?"

„Was?" fragte Harry völlig überrascht.

„Insekten. Fliegen, Falter und so Zeug."

„Öhm… nein", sagte Harry etwas irritiert.

„Sind aber relativ gut", erklärte Draco und Harry wartete darauf irgendein Anzeichen dafür zu sehen, dass der Blonde scherzte. „Sieh mich nicht so groß an. Fledermäuse fressen Insekten!"

„Ich weiß, aber… uägs… ich kann mir nicht vorstellen sowas zu essen."

Draco lachte und meinte dann, „Lass es uns probieren, okay? Wir fliegen rüber nach Hogsmead. Um die Straßenbeleuchtung herum schwirren immer sehr viele Viecher."

Harry sah Draco immer noch entsetzt an, doch irgendwo war er auch neugierig, also nickte er schließlich. „Okay, aber nur kurz. Ich bin sicher Severus würde es nicht gut heißen, wenn wir uns vom Schloss entfernen."

„Severus würde es so oder so nicht gut heißen, also was soll's? Oder willst du kneifen?"

„Nein!" sagte Harry sofort und um zu beweisen, dass er es ernst meinte, verwandelte er sich mit einem kaum hörbaren _Blop_ in eine Fledermaus. Draco grinste frech und einem Augenzwinker später, flatterte eine zweite Fledermaus rauf auf den Mauervorsprung, der von den Eulen, als Ein- und Ausgang benutzt wurde.

Draco flatterte voran und Harry hinterher. Im Flug dauerte es nicht lange bis sie Hogsmead erreichten. Zielstrebig hielt Draco auf eine besonders helle Straßenbeleuchtung zu. Harry folgte ihm und war überrascht, wie viele Falter und Fliegen unterwegs waren. Doch wenn er geglaubt hatte, einfach nur das Maul aufreißen zu müssen, dann hatte er sich geirrt. Die Insekten waren gar nicht so einfach zu fangen.

Schließlich bekam er doch einen Falter in sein Maul. Er landete in dem Baum direkt neben der Straßenlaterne und begann zuerst vorsichtig und dann gierig den Falter zu verschlingen. Er schmeckte unglaublich. Harry hätte das nie für möglich gehalten und lustig war es auch, die Insekten zu jagen. Wenn Fledermäuse lachen könnten, hätte er wahrscheinlich vor lauter Lachen vergessen zu Fliegen.

Als sie beide gut eine Stunde später zur Eulerei zurück kehrten und sich zurück wandelten, grinste Harry von einem Ohr zu anderen. „Das war so cool!"

Auch Draco grinste wild. „War also eine gute Idee?"

„Darauf kannst du Gift nehmen. Das sollten wir öfters machen", schlug Harry vor, dabei vergaß er komplett, dass sie eigentlich gegen Severus Regeln verstießen.

„Von mir aus", antwortete Draco, er würde es nicht abschlagen, wenn Harry mehr Zeit mit ihm verbringen wollte. Dann begann er erneut zu grinsen, „Stell dir mal Weasleys Gesicht vor, wenn du ihm erzählst, dass du mit mir auf Insektenjagt gehst."

„Oh, Merlin, dass stell ich mir lieber nicht vor, sonst platze ich vor Lachen. Vor allem wenn ich ihm erkläre, wie viel Spaß das macht, oder wie gut ein Falter schmeckt."

Lachend verließen die beide die Eulerei. Als sich ihre Wege trennten meinte Draco ernst, „Es war lustig heute. Ich hoffe wirklich, wir können das wiederholen."

„Ich auch. Gute Nacht Draco!"

„Silberhaar." Verbesserte Draco.

„Was?" fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Das ist mein Name. Silberhaar."

„Oh. Ich bin Wiesenmond."

„Dann… gute Nacht, Wiesenmond."

„Gute Nacht, Silberhaar."

Draco grinste noch einmal und dann drehte er sich um und ging die Stufen hinab in Richtung Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum.

Harry sah ihm eine Weile noch hinterher. Es war ein eigenartiger Moment, als Draco ihm seinen Vampirsnamen verraten hatte. Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass es etwas sehr besonderes war, den Namen eines anderen Vampirs zu erfahren. Er fragte sich, ob es eine tiefere Bedeutung hatte, wenn man Namen austauschte. Er würde wohl Severus fragen müssen.

„Harry!" Wenn man von der Sonne sprach, oder in diesen Fall, dachte.

„Ja Papa?" fragte Harry und drehte sich um.

Severus kam mit eiligen Schritten auf ihn zu. „Solltest du nicht in deinem Gemeinschaftsraum sein? Es ist fast schon Ausgangssperre."

„Ähm… ja. Ich war noch kurz bei Hedwig", log Harry und war überrascht, wie leicht die Lüge über seine Lippen kam. Er würde sich selbst sofort glauben.

„Verstehe", sagte Severus, der ihm offensichtlich ebenfalls glaubte. „Aber warum starrst du dann die Treppen hier an?"

„Oh. Ähm. Ich habe über etwas nachgedacht. Haben unsere _speziellen_ Namen eine tiefere Bedeutung?"

Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Was genau meinst du?"

„Na ja. Wenn dir jemand seinen Vam… äh… ich meine seinen _Namen_ verrät, hat das dann eine tiefere Bedeutung?"

Nun folgte die zweite Augenbraue der ersten. „Wer hat dir denn seinen Namen verraten?"

„Draco", sagte Harry und blickte fragend in die schwarzen Augen des anderen.

„Also ich kann nur Vermutungen anstellen, aber ich glaube, Draco wollte dir damit sagen, dass er an einem Bund mit dir interessiert ist", erklärte Severus.

„Oh? Würde denn das gehen? Er ist doch im Blu… äh… in Verbindung mit seinem Vater und ich mit dir."

„Du kennst meine Einstellung dazu, allerdings hast du Recht, dass Draco das Einverständnis seines Vaters braucht. Doch ich vermute, dass Draco seinen Vater erst dann fragen wird, wenn er sich sicher ist, dass du auch Interesse hast."

„Ich habe ihn meinen Namen auch gesagt. Denkst du, er sieht das als Zustimmung?" fragte Harry plötzlich besorgt. Wenn er ehrlich war, war er noch nicht so weit, ein weiteres Bündnis mit jemand anderen einzugehen.

„Keine Sorge, wenn es ihm ernst ist, dann wird er dich früher oder später direkt darauf ansprechen. Vergiss nicht, Draco ist mindestens genauso unsicher, ob er denn das wirklich will, wie du. Sich jemanden anderen anvertrauen, ist auch für ihn ein großer Schritt", sagte Severus und strich Harry sanft durchs Haar.

„Gut", sagte Harry sichtbar erleichtert.

„Ein Bund hat auch nichts mit sexueller Neigung zu tun, falls du diesbezüglich Bedenken haben solltest."

„Was? Nein. Ich bin doch erst dreizehn!" rief Harry erschrocken. An diese Möglichkeit hatte er gar nicht gedacht.

„Ich wollte es nur gesagt haben. Irgendwann wirst du dir darüber Gedanken machen", erklärte Severus amüsiert über Harrys heftige Reaktion.

Als der Junge rot anlief wie eine Tomate, lachte Severus und sagte, „Komm. Ich bringe dich zu deinem Gemeinschaftsraum. Sonst muss ich dir noch Punkte abziehen."

-oxo-

Harry und Draco trafen sich zwei bis drei Mal die Woche, um etwas gemeinsam zu unternehmen. Wandwettklettern in einem alten ungebrauchten Klassenraum, Wettflüge zwischen Verbotenem Wald und dem Schloss und natürlich Insektenjagd in Hogsmead.

Harry lernte die coole Seite des Vampirsdasein in allen Fassetten kennen und genoss es in vollen Zügen. Er fühlte sich freier und sorgloser denn je. Ron und Hermine wussten nicht, was sie von Harrys Verwandlung halten sollten. Harry war viel fröhlicher und zufriedener, seit er sich fast jeden zweiten Abend davon stahl, aber die beiden hätten gerne gewusst, was Harry genau machte und mit wem er sich traf.

-o-

„Was wollen wir heute machen?" fragte Draco, als Harry zu ihrem geheimen Treffpunkt, dem unbenutzten Klassenraum im zweiten Stock, kam.

Harry überlegte kurz und fing dann an zu grinsen. „Ich könnte eine Nachspeise vertragen, du nicht?"

„Du meinst wir schleichen uns in die Küche und erschrecken die Hauselfen?" fragte Draco.

„Nein. Das, wonach mir der Sinn strebt, finden wir nicht dort."

Nun zog Draco die Augenbrauen hoch, „Du willst heute nochmal nach Hogsmead?"

„Ist es ein Problem?" fragte Harry unsicher, doch Draco lächelte sofort breit, „Nein. Überhaupt nicht. Dann lass uns zu Eulerei rauf gehen."

-o-

Wenig später flatterten die zwei Fledermäuse um die helle Straßenlaterne in Hogsmead. Draco hatte sich gerade mit seiner Beute in den Baum zurück gezogen, als eine weitere Fledermaus dazu stoß. Zuerst war Harry erschrocken, als er glaube es wäre Severus, doch dann schalte er sich für seine voreilige Panik. Severus hätte ihn schon längst telepathisch zur Schnecke gemacht, wenn er es wäre, außerdem roch die Fledermaus anders. Allerdings kam Harry der Geruch der andern Fledermaus irgendwie bekannt vor, aber er konnte ihn nicht zuordnen.

Als er im Baum, in Dracos Nähe landete, folgte ihm die andere Fledermaus. Harry und die andere Fledermaus starrten sich gegenseitig an und erneut, war sich Harry sicher, die fremde Fledermaus zu kennen. War es einer vom Club? Doch konnte er den Geruch mit niemanden aus dem Club in Verbindung bringen. „Wer bist du nur? Freund oder Feind?" fragte Harry, wohl wissend, dass der andere ihn nicht hören konnte.

Schließlich landete Draco neben Harry und stupste seinen Freund an, wie um zu fragen, wer das wohl sei. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, wusste aber nicht, ob Draco es sehen konnte. Draco flatterte auf und tappte mit seinen Flügeln Harry auf den Kopf. Das war ihr geheimes Zeichen, wenn sie wollten, dass der andere ihm folgte.

Harry warf noch einen letzten Blick auf die fremde Fledermaus und folgte Draco schließlich. Die andere Fledermaus folgte ihnen ein Stück, verschwand aber dann im Wald. Eilig flogen Draco und Harry zurück zum Schloss. Am Mondstand merkte Harry, dass sie diesmal viel länger weg waren, als sonst und hoffte, dass sie noch rechtzeitig zurück kamen.

„Puh, wie spät sind wir?" fragte Harry, sobald er sich zurück verwandelt hatte.

Draco sah ihn etwas blass an, „Ausgangssperre ist seit fünf Minuten."

„Mist", fluchte Harry, „Jetzt können wir nur hoffen, dass noch niemand gemerkt hat, dass wir fehlen."

„Sev, weiß sofort, wenn eine seiner Schlangen nicht rechtzeitig zurück ist. Ich weiß nicht, ob eure Löwenmutter genau so sorgfältig ist, aber ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass Sev sie kontaktieren wird, wenn er merkt, dass ich weg bin."

Harry seufzte, „Na riesig, und was jetzt? Wir müssen uns eine Ausrede überlegen!"

Draco überlegte fieberhaft. „Wir könnten sagen, dass wir uns getroffen haben, um… ähh… um... ähh…"

„Oh ja, das kauft uns Severus sicher ab!" grinste Harry, doch ihm fiel auch nicht wirklich was ein, was erklären könnte, warum sie die Zeit vergessen hatten.

Harry und Draco sahen sich lange an und schließlich fragte Harry, „Was ist, wenn wir die halbe Wahrheit sagen. Wir sagen ihm, dass wir zusammen fliegen waren, aber nicht, dass wir in Hogsmead waren. Wir versichern ihm, dass wir uns zumindest, was das Fliegen an geht, an die Regeln gehalten haben und vorsichtig waren, nur halt eben die Zeit übersehen haben."

Draco runzelte die Stirn, „Hmm… könnte klappen. Wir können ihm ja sagen, dass du zum ersten Mal einen Falter gekostet hast und darüber so aus dem Häuschen warst, dass du beziehungsweise wir die Zeit übersehen haben."

„Wo gibt es denn Insekten in Hogwarts?" fragte Harry.

„Vielleicht…" Draco biss sich auf die Unterlippe und grübelte erneut, dann fing er an zu grinsen, „Bei Hagrids Hütte. Da brennt fast immer Licht."

„Ja, gute Idee!" stimmte Harry zu. Hagrids Hütte war noch dazu weit genug von den anderen Schülern entfernt, aber nicht zu weit weg vom Schloss, sie war der perfekte Ort für zwei jagende Fledermäuse.

Tief Luft holend marschierten die beiden los. Es waren nun zwölf Minuten nach Ausgangssperre, aber dafür hatte die beiden eine halbwegs überzeugende Ausrede, zumindest hoffen sie das. Die fremde Fledermaus hatten sie inzwischen komplett vergessen.


	19. Erwischt!

_Aufgrund der überraschend vielen Reviews geht es schneller weiter als ursprünglich geplant. Danke, an dieser Stelle. Ich denke, es überrascht keinem das die beiden erwischt werden, oder wie Severus darauf reagiert. Hab die Stelle markiert für jene, dies überspringen wollen. Also, here you go!_

_**Erwischt!**_

Harry und Draco kamen gerade die Treppe zur Eulerei hinunter, als eine wohlbekannte Stimme sie erstarren ließ. „Von wo, wenn ich fragen darf, kommt ihr beiden her?"

Obwohl die beiden wussten, dass Severus sie früher oder später zur Rede stellen würde, waren sie dennoch überrascht, so früh gefunden worden zu sein.

„Ähm… von der Eulerei?" fragte Harry und lächelte unschuldig, doch das Lächeln gefror schnell wieder auf seinem Gesicht, als er Severus Blick sah. Der sah nämlich alles andere, als amüsiert drein. Mit verschränken Armen und Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen verengt, fixierte er Harry mit einem strengen Blick. „Habt ihr eine Ahnung wie spät es ist?"

„Entschuldige, Onkel Sev, wir wissen wir sind etwas spät dran, wir haben einfach die Zeit übersehen", versuchte Draco sein Glück, doch kaum ausgesprochen wanderte Severus giftige Blick zu Draco. „Und wie, frage ich mich, können zwei Schüler, die genau wissen, _wie_ wichtig es ist, rechtzeitig zurück im Gemeinschaftsraum zu sein, einfach so die Zeit vergessen?"

Draco versuchte zu lächeln, aber angesichts seines wütenden Patens gelang es ihm nicht recht „Na ja, wir ähm… wir-"

„Spar dir den Atem, Draco, ich weiß, dass ihr fliegen ward", unterbrach Severus Draco, bevor ihm der Bengel noch mehr Lügen auftischte.

„Aber wir waren vorsichtig, wir waren nur bei Hagrids Hütte", sagte Harry schnell in Hoffnung ihre Geschichte noch retten zu können.

„Ja, Insekten jagen. Harry kannte das noch nicht", bestätigte Draco, doch Severus Blick wurde nur noch finsterer und Harry bekam das ungute Gefühl, dass Severus ihnen nicht einmal ansatzweise glaubte.

„Ich habe versucht Harry zusagen, dass wir zurück müssen, aber wir können nicht so gut kommunizieren, nachdem wir nicht… verbunden sind."

Harry warf Draco einen überraschten Blick zu. Zum einen weil Draco gerade versuchte Harry die Schuld zuzuschieben und zum anderen weil Draco die Tatsache, dass er nicht mit Harry einen Blutsbund hatte, wirklich zu bedauern schien.

„Ist das alles, oder willst du dieser Geschichte noch etwas hinzufügen, Harry?" fragte Severus und erneut bekam Harry das Gefühl, dass Severus mehr wusste, als er tat.

„Ähm… nein?" Nervös biss sich Harry auf die Unterlippe.

„Es war so, Onkel Sev, wirklich!" versuchte Draco ein letztes Mal, doch im selben Moment bemerkte Harry, dass zumindest für einen Vampir, die Geräusche der Eulerei bis hier runter zu hören waren. Dann riss er erschrocken die Augen auf. „Wie… wie lange wartest du hier schon auf uns?" fragte er unsicher.

Severus Augen bohrten sich nun in Harrys und in dem Moment wusste Harry mit Sicherheit, dass Severus ihn und Draco gehört hatte, als sie sich die Ausrede überlegt hatten. „Mist!" flüsterte er und wurde zuerst rot, vor Scham und dann leichenblass. Schlimm genug, dass sie fliegen waren, aber dann auch noch versuchen Severus anzulügen, war keine gute Idee gewesen.

„Meine Herren, folgt mir!" sagte Severus und ging mit großen Schritten voran.

Draco sah, wie Harry immer blasser wurde, aber er wusste nicht genau warum? „Was ist Harry? Er glaubt uns nicht, oder?" flüsterte er.

Harry schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf.

„Hat er sich in deine Gedanken eingeklinkt?" wollte Draco wissen.

„Das brauchte er nicht, er hat uns gehört."

Nun wurden auch Dracos Augen groß. „Ohweija. Jetzt sitzen wir ganz schön in der Tinte."

Severus ging mit den beiden im Schlepptau in sein Privatquartier. „Draco, du wartest in der Küche. Ich möchte zuerst mit Harry reden."

Der Blonde schluckte, aber tat wie ihm geheißen. Es war nicht gut, wenn Severus sie getrennt voneinander befragte, da wusste Draco nicht, was genau Harry verraten würde.

Severus ging mit Harry weiter in dessen Zimmer. Harry war etwas überrascht. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass Severus ihn sofort in die Bibliothek schleifen würde. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er nicht mit heiler Haut aus der Sache rauskam. Aber warum brachte Severus Harry in sein Zimmer? Und warum sah Severus so müde aus?

Harry sah zu wie sich Severus müde auf Harrys Bett setzte und dann Harry enttäuscht anblickte. Schuldgefühle kamen in Harry hoch. „Es tut mir Leid, Papa, wirklich. Es war dumm dich anzulügen."

Severus lachte freudlos auf. „Glaubst du ernsthaft, dass dir das jetzt noch was hilft? Ja, es war dumm mich anzulügen, aber noch dümmer und vor allem gefährlicher war es, dass ihr beiden einfach so fliegen gegangen seid, ohne mich vorhin zu informieren. Ich weiß, Draco nimmt es nicht so ernst mit den Regeln, aber von dir, Harry, habe ich mehr erwartet."

Zermürbt ließ Harry den Kopf hängen.

„Was genau habt ihr heute gemacht, Harry?"

„Wir… wir waren in Hogsmead. Draco sagte, dort wären die meisten Falter."

„Und warum, habt ihr es heimlich gemacht?"

„Wir dachten, du würdest es uns nicht erlauben", gab Harry kleinlaut zu.

„Dachtet ihr das? Warum, denkst du, hätte ich es nicht erlaubt?"

Harry studierte seine Zehen und zuckte mit einer Schulter. Worauf hin Severus wieder auf sprang und Harry wütend ansah, „Oh nein, du zuckst nicht einfach mit der Schulter, junger Mann. Du wusstest ich würde es nicht gutheißen und ich bin mir sicher du weißt auch ganz genau _warum_ ich es nicht gutheiße."

„Wir waren vorsichtig", versuchte Harry zu argumentieren, doch kurz darauf zog er den Kopf ein, als er merkte, dass es das Falsche war.

„Ach ja? Und wie vorsichtig sind zwei verspielte Fledermäuse, die gerade auf Insektenjagt sind? Du weißt, dass Sirius Black irgendwo da draußen ist, und dass er gefährlich ist. Wie kannst du nur so etwas Leichtsinniges tun? Wenn euch irgendetwas passiert wäre, hätte niemand gewusst, wo ihr seid, ist dir das eigentlich klar?"

Harrys Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. „Es tut mir Leid. Ich habe einfach nicht daran gedacht. Ich wollte Draco nur ein Freund sein. Draco hat so einsam ausgesehen, als er mich wieder mit Ron und Hermine zusammen gesehen hat und dann habe ich ihm versichert, dass wir trotzdem Freunde sein können, weil ich vieles nicht mit Ron oder Hermine teilen kann. Wir hatten einfach nur Spaß. Draco und ich… wir… wir… naja… wir… treffen uns schon seit zwei Wochen alle zwei bis drei Tage", gab Harry schließlich zu.

Severus schloss die Augen und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Ihr ward also schon mehrmals unerlaubt Fliegen?"

Nachdem Harry die Stimme versagte, nickte er nur missmutig den Kopf. „Es tut mir Leid", hauchte er kaum hörbar.

„Du hast mein Vertrauen gebrochen, Harry. Ein _es tut mir Leid_, macht die Sache nicht rückgängig."

Harry kämpfte mit den Tränen, ob der harten Worte. Doch Severus war noch nicht fertig:

„Du bekommst für die nächsten drei Wochen Hausarrest. Eine Woche, wirst du hier bei mir bleiben und nur zum Unterricht und zum Essen raus gehen und die anderen zwei Wochen verbringst du im Gryffindorturm. Kein Fliegen, keine heimlichen Treffen, kein gar nichts. Du wirst lernen, Aufsätze für mich schreiben und Strafarbeiten machen."

„Drei Wochen?" fragte Harry geschockt.

„Drei Wochen! Und jetzt komm her. Lass uns die Sache hinter uns bringen." Mit diesen Worten ging Severus zurück zu Harry Bett und setzte sich erneut.

„W… was? Du… du hast mir Hausarrest und… und Strafarbeiten für drei Wochen gegeben."

„Ja und du kriegst eine Lektion über meinen Knien, Harry. Komm her."

Schließlich rollten die Tränen los, die Harry bis zuletzt krampfhaft versucht hatte zurück zu halten. Langsam kam er näher und mit jedem Schritt flehte er Severus an es bei Hausarrest und Strafarbeiten zu belassen, doch seine Bitten prallten bei Severus hartem Blick eindruckslos ab.

„Harry, in dem Moment, als du beschlossen hast, mit Draco fliegen zu gehen, wusstest du was passieren würde, sobald ich dahinter komme, oder etwa nicht?"

Harry schloss kurz die Augen, aber dann nickte er ergeben. Er hatte es gewusst. Er hatte es auch Draco gesagt, aber dem Blonden war es egal und dann hatte Harry beschlossen, dass es ihm auch egal war. Doch nun, wo es so weit war, war es Harry nicht mehr egal, aber nun war es zu spät, jetzt führte kein Weg mehr daran vorbei.

_*[AN: Die folgenden Zeilen beinhalten Körperstrafe, wer das nicht lesen will, scrollt einfach hinunter zur Entwarnung.]_

„Ich hoffe, dass nächste Mal triffst du eine bessere Entscheidung!" mit diesen Worten zog Severus an Harry Arm und platzierte den Jungen über seinen Knien, Harrys Oberkörper kam dabei auf dem Bett zu liegen.

Harry schloss seine Augen, als er spürte wie Severus Harrys Hose hinunter zu den Knien schob. Kurz darauf landete Severus Hand auf Harrys ungeschützten Hintern und es dauerte nicht lange, bis das Hinterteil des Jungens ein brennendes Inferno war. Als Severus stoppte, dachte Harry kurz es wäre vorüber, doch dann stellte Severus dem Jungen eine Frage. „Wie oft warst du mit Draco fliegen, Harry?"

Harry schniefte ein paar Mal bevor er fragte, „Generell, oder in Hogsmead."

Severus seufzte müde, ehe er sagte „Generell"

Harry bebte, er wusste, was auch immer noch folgte, würde davon abhängig sein, wie oft er mit Draco geflogen ist, doch Harry brachte es nicht übers Herz Severus noch einmal anzulügen, daher stotterte er zögerlich, „A… Acht Mal."

Severus zog scharf die Luft ein und eine Weile wurde es sehr ruhig, doch dann flüsterte Severus. „Accio Lineal"

„Was? Nein. Es tut mir Leid Papa, bitte nicht das Lineal!"

„Acht Mal, Harry, verdammt noch mal! Acht Mal hast du entschieden, etwas zu tun, von dem du ganz genau wusstest, dass es falsch war! Eigentlich sollte ich dich in den kommenden acht Tagen jeweils einmal übers Knie legen, aber um ehrlich zu sein, möchte ich lieber heute einen Schlussstrich ziehen können."

Harry schniefte verloren, aber er stimmte zu, dass diese Lösung besser war, als acht einzelne Lektionen über Severus Knien.

Als Severus endlich fertig war, zog er den hysterisch schluchzenden Jungen in seine Arme und flüsterte tröstende Worte in dessen Ohr. „Es ist vorbei. Ich vergebe dir und nun beruhig dich wieder. Alles wird wieder gut früher oder später, das verspreche ich dir."

_***[AN: KS Ende]_

Harry kuschelte sich dicht an Severus und vergrub sein Gesicht im Hemd des Älteren. Er war froh es hinter sich zu haben und schwor sich nie wieder etwas gegen derart dummes zu machen. Er nahm sich fest vor in den folgenden Wochen Severus zu beweisen, dass er Harry wieder vertrauen konnte. Er würde die Abende mit Draco sicher schrecklich vermissen, aber jetzt im Moment war ihm Severus wichtiger.

Wie Severus schon geahnt hatte, schlief Harry schließlich ein. Vorsichtig schob er den Jungen auf sein Bett zurück und deckte ihn zu.

Müde sah er Harry eine Weile an. Er hätte sich nie verziehen, wenn Harry was passiert wäre. Er musste offensichtlich den Jungen mehr im Auge behalten. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer strich sich Severus übers Gesicht. Dann drehte er sich um und ging in die Küche, wo der zweite Missetäter saß.

„Onkel Sev. Es tut mir leid!" begann auch dieser sofort, doch Severus hob nur seine Hand um Draco zu deuten, er solle still sein. „Draco, du lässt mir keine andere Wahl, aber ich muss deinen Vater kontaktieren."

„Was? Nein. Du… du kannst mich auch bestrafen. Vater muss davon nichts wissen."

„Doch, Draco, muss er. Meine Lektionen haben einfach keinen Effekt auf dich."

„Es tut mir leid, ich verspreche ich werde mich bessern!"

„Und wann? Wenn du, oder Harry entdeckt werdet, ist es zu spät. Du denkst einfach nie über die Konsequenzen nach. Ich möchte, dass du deinem Vater erzählst, was du gemacht hast und zwar die ganze Wahrheit!"

Draco schluckte, als ihm langsam bewusst wurde, wie sehr Severus von Dracos Vertrauensbruch verletzt war. Severus war am Ende mit seinem Latein. Wie konnte das nur sein? Enttäuscht nickte Draco schließlich und beobachtete Severus nervös, als dieser Lucius Malfoy über den Kamin kontaktierte. Malfoy Senior sah wenig erfreut aus, als er durch den Kamin trat.

-oxo-

Später, als auch Draco sicher in seinem Bett schlief, setzte sich Lucius zu Severus „Ich bewundere dich, dass du dir das täglich antust, Severus."

„Bis jetzt lief es eigentlich ganz gut, aber seit dem Draco mit Harry unter einer Decke steckt, sind die beiden wohl außer Kontrolle geraten. Ich begreife nur nicht, warum ich ihnen nicht schon früher auf die Schliche gekommen bin. Zwei Wochen, Lucius, zwei Wochen und ich hätte nichts bemerkt, wenn sie sich nicht verspätet hätten. Was ist nur los mit mir?"

Lucius seufzte und studierte seinen Freund eingehend. „Du siehst fertig aus, mein Freund!"

Severus lachte nur freudlos auf. „Ich fühle mich auch so. Ich fühle mich schon sein Tage irgendwie down und die Aufregung von heute hat nicht gerade zu meinem Wohlbefinden beigetragen. Ich hatte so eine Angst um die beiden, als ich bemerkt hatte, dass sie nicht in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen waren. Harry ist noch so unerfahren."

Lucius lächelte wissend. „Du fängst an, ihn als dein anzusehen nicht wahr?"

„Es ist schon fast unheimlich, wie schnell das ging. Das muss an unserem Blutsbund liegen."

Lucius beobachtet Severus eine Weile, ehe er sagte, „Du brauchst sein Blut, Severus."

Tief seufzend antwortet Severus „Ja, ich weiß. Aber der Junge ist noch nicht so weit."

„Aber der Bund zieht dich runter, solange er nicht komplett ist. Bald wird das auch der Junge bemerkten. Was willst du ihm dann erzählen?"

Severus sah Lucius verzweifelt an, „Was soll ich denn machen? Ich will Harry nicht traumatisieren."

„Du warst schon so lange ohne Partner. Gerade du solltest einen haben, so viel wie du mit den Kids zusammen bist. Wenn du dich nicht traust mit den Jungen, dann solltest du vielleicht doch über mein Angebot nachdenken. Du bist schon Dracos Pate. Für uns gehörst du damit ohnehin zur Familie."

Severus lächelte gequält. „Ich weiß dein Angebot zu schätzen, Lucius, wirklich, aber… ich weiß nicht. Sollte es wirklich nicht anderes gehen, komme ich darauf zurück."

„Du weißt nicht, was dir entgeht", sagte Lucius mit einem Lächeln.

„Ich danke dir, dass du mir so ein guter Freund bist."

„Nun denn. Dann lass ich dich mit den beiden Übeltätern wieder alleine. Ich gehe davon aus Draco wird die nächste Zeit sehr viel in deiner Gesellschaft verbringen?"

Severus nickte müde, „Ich habe Harry drei Wochen Hausarrest gegeben. Ich habe ihm aber nicht verraten, dass er die meiste Zeit mit Draco zusammen sein wird. Die beiden scheinen sich echt gefunden zu haben."

Lucius hob eine Augenbraue, „Denkst du Harry würde Draco eher als Blutspartner akzeptieren?"

Doch nun schüttelte Severus den Kopf, „Ich weiß es nicht. Als ich neulich mit Harry gesprochen hatte, da klang es nicht danach, als wenn er interessiert wäre, allerdings bin ich womöglich nicht mehr am aktuellsten Stand der Dinge."

„Nun ja, das wird sich ja in nächste Zeit ändern. Halt mich am Laufenden!" bat Lucius und stand auf.

„Mach ich, mein Freund. Guten Abend!"

„Guten Abend, Severus, und zögere nicht, mich zu kontaktieren, wenn du Hilfe brauchst." Mit diesen Worten verschwand Lucius im grünen Flammenschein.


	20. Müde

_**Müde**_

Harry schreckte mitten in der Nacht hoch. Er wusste nicht so recht was ihn geweckt hatte, aber er hatte Schwierigkeiten danach wieder einzuschlafen. Unruhig warf er sich im Bett hin und her. Bis er sich schließlich aufsetzte und sich müde die Augen rieb. Er überlegte, ob er sich etwas zu trinken holen sollte, doch dann erinnerte er sich, dass er Hausarrest hatte und Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er das Zimmer verlassen durfte.

Seufzend ließ sich Harry wieder zurück fallen, aber einschlafen konnte er nicht mehr. Als am nächsten Morgen Severus an Harrys Tür klopfte, war der Junge völlig fertig. Er versuchte aufzustehen, aber sobald er sich auf den Ellenbogen stützte, wurde ihm völlig schwindlig. „Oh Gott, was ist nur los mit mir?" brummte Harry mürrisch, legte sich wieder zurück auf den Rücken und schlug seinen Arm übers Gesicht.

Kurz darauf kam Severus ins Zimmer gestürzt. „Ich sagte aufstehen, Harry. Nur weil Wochenende ist, heißt es nicht, dass ich dich faulenzen lassen. Du hast einiges zu tun heute."

Harry brummte nur matt, „Ich steh eh gleich auf, sobald der Raum aufhört sich zu drehen."

Severus stutzte. Zuerst dachte er, Harry würde nur simulieren, aber die Stimme des Jungen klang sehr schwach. „Was ist los?" fragte Severus und setzte sich an Harrys Bettrand. Er nahm Harrys Arm und zog diesen von Harrys Gesicht, welches extrem blass war. Besorgt befühlte Severus die Stirn des Jungens, doch die hatte normale Temperatur.

„Ich konnte nicht gut schlafen", flüsterte Harry. „Jetzt ist mir furchtbar schwindelig."

„Du siehst furchtbar aus. Vielleicht bleibst du besser im Bett. Hast du auf irgendetwas Appetit?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Wasser vielleicht, mein Hals ist so trocken. Hunger habe ich keinen."

„Hmmm… der nächste Neumond ist erst in zwei Wochen. Vielleicht brauchst du vorher schon-"

„Nein. Ich glaube nicht, dass es das ist. Irgendetwas hat mich in der Nacht aufgeweckt und dann konnte ich einfach nicht wieder einschlafen. Normaler Weise hole ich mir was zu trinken, wenn ich in der Nacht aufwache, aber ich wusste nicht, ob ich durfte."

„Oh, Harry. Natürlich darfst du dir was zu trinken holen", sagte Severus und strich Harry durch sein Haar.

„Aber ich habe doch Hausarrest."

„Das bedeutet doch nicht, dass du in deinen Zimmer bleiben musst. Du kannst dich innerhalb meines Privatquartiers frei bewegen. Du darfst nur diese Räume nicht ohne meine ausdrückliche Zustimmung verlassen."

„Okay", sagte Harry matt und lächelte müde.

„Ich bin gleich wieder zurück", sagte Severus schließlich und stand wieder auf. Wenig später war er mit einem Glas Wasser und einen Trank zurück. „Hier, trink das."

Harry nahm den Kelch mit dem Trank und sah Severus mit großen Augen an. „Was ist das?"

„Das ist ein Traumlostrank. Ich denke, nach ein bisschen Schlaf wird es dir wieder besser gehen. Der Aufsatz über die natürlichen Feinde der Fledermaus kann noch ein bisschen warten."

„Oh nein", Harry brummte verstimmt und kippte sich den Trank hinunter.

„Oh doch, Harry. Es wird Zeit dass du genau verstehst, warum ich es nicht gutheiße, wenn du mit Draco heimlich fliegen gehst, selbst wenn kein Sirius Black frei herumläuft."

„Ist gut, Papa. Obwohl ich nicht glaube, dass ich das noch einmal machen werde", sagte Harry schlaftrunken. Der Trank wirkte offensichtlich sehr schnell.

„Das hoffe ich, sonst verspreche ich dir Harry, ich nehme dich an die Leine und lass dich nie wieder aus meine Augen!"

Harry schmunzelte, als sich ein warmes Gefühl in seiner Brust ausbreitete. „Ich liebe dich auch, Papa!" hauchte er, ehe ihm die Augen zu fielen.

Severus stockte der Atem. Hatte er eben richtig gehört? Er drohte Harry – nicht, dass er es ernst gemeint hätte – und der Junge sieht es als Liebeserklärung? Ein sanftes Lächeln stahl sich ins Gesicht des älteren.

-oxo-

Als Severus Harry zum Mittagessen weckte, war der Junge wieder top fit, als wenn nie etwas gewesen wäre.

„Toller Trick!" motzte Draco beim Mittagessen, dass sie wegen Harrys unerwarteter Müdigkeit in Snapes Privatquartier einnahmen.

„Das war kein Trick. Ich hab sowas noch nie erlebt", rechtfertigte sich Harry sofort. Severus bedachte Harry mit einem besorgten Blick. Er hoffte, dass dies einmalig war und nichts mit den unvollständigen Blutsbund zu tun hatte, anderen Falls müsse er mit Harry über die Situation reden, was er lieber nicht tun würde, denn er wollte Harry nicht unnötig unter Druck setzten.

„Harry wird den Aufsatz nachholen, Draco. Du kannst dich also wieder einkriegen!"

„Du hast Harry das einfach so abgekauft?" fragte Draco immer noch ungläubig, doch ein Blick seitens Severus ließ ihn endgültig verstummen.

Am Nachmittag saß Harry in der Bibliothek mit einem dicken Wälzer vor der Nase und arbeitete an Severus Aufsatz über Fledermäuse und ihren Feinden, während Draco Bücher abstauben durfte.

Harry rutschte auf dem harten Sessel unruhig hin und her. Auch wenn der größte Schmerz über Nacht wieder weggegangen war, so war es dennoch nicht besonders bequem zu sitzen, vor allem nicht auf diesen doofen harten Holzsessel.

„Spürst du es auch noch?" fragte Draco plötzlich, der Harry beobachtet hatte.

„Was?" fragte Harry irritiert.

Draco rollte die Augen, „Na deine Lektion von Severus. Spürst du es noch?"

Harry lief rot an bis zum Haaransatz. „Ein bisschen. Er hat am Schluss das Lineal verwendet. Er sagte er würde es lieber sofort beenden, seiner Meinung nach hätte ich acht Lektionen verdient. So war es ‚nur' achtmal das Lineal."

„Wieso hast du ihm nicht gesagt, dass wir nur zwei Mal fliegen waren?" fragte Draco.

„Würdest du etwa deinen Vater anlügen?" stellte Harry die Gegenfrage.

„Ich _habe_ ihn angelogen, aber offensichtlich haben sich Severus und mein Vater vorhin abgesprochen, jedenfalls habe ich für meine Lüge zwei extra bekommen."

„Autsch", sagte Harry mitfühlend. „Dein Vater war also hier?"

„Ja. Verstehe auch nicht wozu Severus ihn extra kommen lassen hat. Er hätte es ruhig selber machen können."

„Er sieht in letzter Zeit so müde aus. Vielleicht deswegen." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und wand sich dann wieder dem Buch zu. Er wollte nicht über Severus Müdigkeit nachdenken, es machte ihn Sorgen.

„_Natürliche Feinde der Fledermäuse sind in erster Linie tag- und nachtaktive Raubtiere, die da wären Katzen, Greifvögel sowie auch Eulen. Außerdem gibt es eine Reihe von großen, fleischfressenden Fledermausarten, die neben anderen Beutetieren auch kleinere Fledermäuse jagen."_ Harry stockte. Die Vorstellung von Hedwig als Appetithäppchen angesehen werden gruselte ihn.

Seufzend stützte Harry seinen Kopf auf seine Hand und las weiter über die Eulen und Greifvögel, um heraus zu finden welche Sorten überhaupt in Schottland heimisch waren.

Als er schließlich seinen Aufsatz fertig hatte, ‚durfte' er Draco beim Stauwischen helfen. Es gab immerhin genug Bücher, die nur selten bis gar nicht mehr gelesen wurden.

Das Abendessen nahmen die beiden dann wieder in der Großen Halle zu sich. Ron und Hermine wollten natürlich wissen wohin Harry schon wieder verschwunden war, doch Harry sagte nur, dass er nicht darüber reden konnte, somit nahmen die beiden an, dass es etwas mit Vampiren zu tun hatte und ließen Harry vorläufig in Ruhe.

„Schläfst du wieder bei Professor Snape?" fragte Hermine, als Harry nachdem Abendessen nicht mit ihnen in den Gryffindorturm ging.

„Ja. Aber nur die eine Woche, dann darf ich wieder in den Gryffindorturm", erklärte Harry und warf Ron und Hermine einen entschuldigenden Blick zu.

„Ist irgendwas nicht in Ordnung?" fragte sie im Flüsterton, so dass es nur Harry und Ron hören konnte, „Ich meine mit dir?"

„Nein. Es ist alles in Ordnung", beruhigte Harry seine Freunde, ehe er rot anlief, „Ich habe nur… Hausarrest."

Nun wurden Hermines und Rons Augen groß, „Wie das denn?" wollte Ron wissen.

„Na ja", Harry lächelte verlegen, „Ich habe etwas getan, dass ich nicht tun hätte dürfen."

Nervös kaute Hermine auf ihrer Unterlippe herum, während Ron Harry einen unsicheren Blick zu warf. „Du hast aber nicht… na ja… du weißt schon… jemanden…?" stammelte Ron.

„WAS? Nein. Merlin, Ron. Ich bin bestens versorgt, was das angeht. Darüber braucht ihr euch keinen Kopf machen. Ich habe nur etwas Dummes getan. Es kam niemand zu Schaden, aber es war gefährlicher, als mir zu diesem Zeitpunkt bewusst war. Pa… ähm… Professor Snape war nur furchtbar wütend und hat mir drei Wochen Hausarrest aufgebrummt. Eine Woche bei ihm und die anderen zwei Wochen dann im Gryffindorturm."

„Drei Wochen. Das ist aber hart. Wieso so viel?" fragte Hermine mitfühlend.

„Weil ich nicht nur einmal was dummes gemacht habe." Bevor Harry weiter erklären konnte, kam auch schon Severus aus der Großen Halle und ‚rettete' Harry in dem er sagte „Können wir, Mr. Potter?"

„Gute Nacht, Hermine! Nacht, Ron."

„Gute Nacht, Harry", antworteten die beiden gleichzeitig.

-oxo-

Harry warf sich unruhig im Bett hin und her. Er hatte Schwierigkeiten einzuschlafen. Schließlich beschloss er sich etwas zu Trinken zu holen.

„Harry. Wieso bist du noch auf?" fragte Severus überrascht, als Harry durchs Wohnzimmer in Richtung Küche tapste.

„Ich kann nicht einschlafen", sagte der Junge, obwohl er so aussah, als ob er jede Sekunde im Stehen einschlafen würde.

„Was ist los, Harry? Bedrückt dich irgendetwas?" fragte Severus besorgt und legte sein Buch nieder. Er stand auf und ging zu Harry.

Doch Harry schüttelte nur planlos den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht, was los ist. Ich bin müde, aber ich kann nicht einschlafen."

„Du sagst mir doch, wenn du Blut brauchst, oder?" fragte Severus und legte zwei Finger unter Harrys Kinn um den Jungen in die Augen schauen zu können.

„Ich brauche kein Blut", sagte Harry mit leiser Stimme, „Aber…"

„Aber?" fragte Severus sanft nach.

„Kann es sein, dass… du eines brauchst?" wagte Harry schließlich die Frage. Er wusste nicht woher die Frage kam, aber sobald er sich ausgesprochen hatte, wurde ihm klar, dass seine Unruhe, sowie auch die Müdigkeit der Früh nicht von ihm stammten.

„Was?" fragte Severus überrascht.

Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe, „Ich weiß auch nicht, aber ist es möglich, dass man über den Blutsbund auch Gefühle austauschen kann?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich hatte jedenfalls keine Schlafschwierigkeiten letzte Nacht und mir wäre nicht aufgefallen, dass ich irgendetwas gefühlt hätte, dass nicht zu mir gehörte."

Harry seufzte und versucht dann seine wirren Gedanken zu ordnen. Während dessen schob Severus den Jungen zum Sofa und sie setzten sich gemeinsam.

„Könnte es sein, dass ich mit dem Vampir, der mich verwandelt, hat auch in einem Bund stehe? Einer der nicht komplett ist?" fragte Harry besorgt.

„Das halte ich für ziemlich unwahrscheinlich. Wie du inzwischen weißt, ist Biss nicht gleich Biss. Wer auch immer dich angegriffen hat, war nur auf dein Blut aus und sonst nichts", versuchte Severus den Jungen zu beruhigen.

Harry runzelte die Stirn, „Aber wieso haben wir einen Bund? Als ich dich gebissen habe, war ich auch nur am Blut interessiert."

Severus seufzte und sah dann Harry tief in die Augen. „Ja und nein. Ich habe mich nicht gegen dich gewehrt, ich habe es zugelassen. Ich habe es… gewollt."

„Warum?" fragte Harry mit großen Augen.

„Irgendwie werde ich das in letzter Zeit oft gefragt", murmelte Severus mehr zu sich selbst. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, Harry. Seit meine Familie umgebracht wurde, war ich alleine. Ich hatte zwar diesen Club, aber ich hatte keinen Partner. Ich hatte mir vorgenommen, nie mit einer meiner Schützlinge einen Bund einzugehen, und du kannst mir glauben, es gab schon einige, die es wollten. Aber bei dir war es irgendwie anders. In dem Moment, als du auf mir gelandet bist und ich wusste, was du gleich machen würdest, da hatte ich irgendwie das Gefühl, dass das richtige wäre, dich trinken zu lassen. Ich habe nicht weiter darüber nachgedacht. Es tut mir leid, aber ich bin schuld daran, dass du dich an mich gebunden hast."

Harry starrte Severus mit offenem Mund an, ehe er sich einen Ruck gab und den Mund wieder zuklappte. „Schuld? Denkst du, es war ein Fehler?"

Severus biss sich in komplett un-snapischer Manier auf die Unterlippen, „Nein" flüsterte er schließlich, „Ich denke immer noch, dass es richtig war."

Ein erleichtertes Lächeln huschte über Harrys Gesicht, „Ich bin froh, dass du mich gelassen hast. Dieser Bund ist das Beste, was mir im Leben passiert ist. Ich habe durch dich einen Papa bekommen. Hast du eine Ahnung, wie lange ich mir das schon gewünscht hatte."

„Oh, Harry. Ich bin froh, dass du das so siehst", sagte Severus und schloss Harry in seine Arme. Harry schmiegte sich in die Umarmung und schloss die Augen.

„Papa?" wagte Harry schließlich die Frage und blickte hoch um Blickkontakt mit Severus herzustellen.

„Ja?"

Mit leiser Stimme fragte Harry zögernd, „Du… du… sagst mir auch, wenn du Blut brauchst, ja?"

Severus hielt kurz die Luft an. Doch Harrys grüne Augen bohrten sich erwartungsvoll in die seinen und Severus seufzte: „Ja, Wiesenmond, ich lasse dich wissen, wenn es nicht mehr ohne geht."

„Du bist so müde in letzter Zeit. Es macht mir Sorgen!" gab Harry zu.

„Tut mir Leid, dass du dir meinetwegen Sorgen machst, aber ich denke, ich kann noch bis zum nächsten Neumond durchhalten. Ich werde einfach einen Aufputschtrank nehmen."

Ein dunkler Schatten huschte über Harrys Gesicht. Er wollte nicht, dass Severus zum Trank greifen musste, wenn er doch direkt neben Severus saß, aber er hatte nach wie vor Panik davor. Er war noch nicht so weit. Seufzend nahm sich Harry vor mit Draco bei nächster Gelegenheit darüber zu sprechen. Wenn ihn einer helfen konnte, dann Draco. Der hatte doch auch einen Bund mit seinen Vater.

Eine Weile saßen Harry und Severus gemeinsam am Sofa und ehe sich Severus versah, war Harry in seinen Armen eingeschlafen. Mit einen sanften Lächeln driftete auch Severus schließlich in Morpheus Reich.

Irgendwann in der Nacht wachte Severus wieder auf, aber er wollte sich nicht von Harry lösen und so nahm er seinen Zauberstab und verwandelte das Sofa in ein breites bequemes Bett. Im Nu war er wieder eingeschlafen, mit dem Jungen sicher in seinen Armen.

-oxo-

Draco und Harry waren gerade beim Kesselschruppen als Harry sich ein Herz fasste und den Blonden fragte. „Du Draco, kann ich dich was fragen?"

„Ja klar, jede Ablenkung von dieser öden Aufgabe ist willkommen. Worum geht es denn?"

„Na ja, ich… ähm… wollte dich fragen, wie… hm… wie es ist, gebissen zu werden. Ich meine von seinem Blutspartner. Tut es genauso weh, wie beim ersten Mal?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das beurteilen kann, bei mir hat der erste Biss auch nicht wirklich weh getan. Vater war sehr vorsichtig und mehr als ein ganz kurzes Piksen, habe ich noch nie gespürt. Es hilft auch, wenn man es in einer Neumondnacht macht, weil da der Drang nach Nähe am größten ist. Denkst du Severus Müdigkeit hat etwas mit dem Bund zu tun?"

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher sogar. Ich habe ab und zu plötzliche Müdigkeitserscheinungen, die aber dann genauso plötzlich wieder verschwinden. Ich denke, ich fühle Severus Müdigkeit. Severus will bis zum Neumond durchhalten, aber ich weiß nicht ob er es so lange aushält."

Draco grübelte ein wenig, dann sagte er, „Wir könnten Severus einen Aufputschtrank mit deinem Blut brauen. Der wäre effektiver als der normale."

„Aber wir wissen doch nicht wie der geht", gab Harry zu bedenken, doch Draco grinste nur frech. „_Du_ weißt es vielleicht nicht, aber der Rest des Clubs kann den Trank im Schlaf brauen."

„Wann sollen wir Zeit dafür haben und wo sollen wir ihn brauen? Ich will nicht es mir mit Severus nicht so schnell wieder verscherzen."

Draco bemerkt Harrys besorgten Blick, doch er legte eine Hand auf Harrys Arm, „Aber wir tun es doch für Sev, denkst du wirklich er wäre böse auf uns deswegen? Es ist weder gefährlich, noch sonst was. Bezüglich wann, denke ich, wäre heute Abend perfekt. Severus hat uns doch angekündigt, dass wir wieder einen Aufsatz schreiben sollen, während er zu einer Lehrerbesprechung muss. Und bezüglich wo, würde ich die Gruft vorschlagen."

„Die Gruft?"

„Der Raum, wo wir die Blutsfeiern machen."

„Wieso heißt der Raum ‚die Gruft'?"

„Keine Ahnung", sagte Draco und zuckte mit den Achseln, „Aber dort haben wir alles was wir für den Trank brauchen."

Harry seufzte tief. Er wollte zwar, dass es Severus wieder besser ging, aber er wollte nichts mehr hinter Severus Rücken machen, was sollte er nur tun? Würde Severus denn „nein" sagen, wenn er ihn fragen würde? Wenn es in der Tat ungefährlich war, wäre es doch besser Severus mit einzuweihen, oder nicht? Immer hin ist er doch der Zaubertrankmeister.

„Ich frage ihn vorher", sagte Harry auf einmal.

Draco ließ vor Schreck den Kessel fallen, den er gerade in der Hand hatte. „Was?"

„Ich frage Severus, ob wir den Trank brauen dürfen", sagte Harry entschlossen.

„Was, Harry, nein!" rief Draco aufgebracht.

„Warum nicht. Du hast doch selber gesagt, dass der Trank ungefährlich ist. Dann kann Severus doch nichts dagegen haben, oder?" versuchte Harry zu argumentieren.

„Er ist ein Erwachsener. Die verbieten Sachen auch, wenn sie ungefährlich Sinn. Bei denen geht es einfach nur ums Prinzip. Sie verbieten und wir müssen gehorchen."

Harry sah Draco erschüttert an, doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Das glaub ich nicht. Severus hört gerne zu, wenn man einen Vorschlag machen möchte und er sagt nicht einfach ‚nein' nur weil es etwas ist, was wir machen wollen. Draco, ich _kann nicht _schon wieder etwas hinter Severus Rücken machen, dessen Auswirkungen ich im Vorhinein nicht abschätzen kann."

„Was für Auswirkungen? Wir brauen einen Trank und Sev wird es besser gehen."

„Und das kannst du mir versprechen?" fragte Harry herausfordern. „Kannst du mir zu hundert Prozent garantieren, dass nichts schief gehen wird und dass Severus im Nachhinein nicht enttäuscht sein wird?"

Draco kratzte sich am Hinterkopf „Natürlich kann ich es dir nicht zu hundert Prozent versprechen. Ich bin kein Hellseher, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher."

„Das ist mir zu wenig, Drac. Wenn du dir so sicher bist, dass es okay ist den Trank zu brauen, dann lass uns bitte Severus vorhin fragen. Ich kann es nicht ertragen, wenn ich ihn erneut enttäusche. Ich… ich liebe ihn zu sehr." Die letzten Worte waren nur geflüstert, aber Draco konnte sie dennoch hören.

Er sah nicht sehr glücklich drein, aber immerhin war es Harry und Severus Sache. Er seufzte tief und sagte, „Dann frag ihn eben. Aber wundere dich nicht, wenn er ‚nein' sagt, und komm später nicht zu mir heulen."

Harry verdrehte die Augen. Manchmal konnte Draco wirklich melodramatisch sein.


	21. Ein geheimer Ort

_**Ein geheimer Ort**_

Beim Abendessen, das Harry, Draco und Severus wieder in Severus Quartier zu sich nahmen, sah Severus erneut völlig fertig aus.

„Du Papa!" fing Harry schüchtern an.

„Hm?" brummte Severus geistesabwesend.

„Draco und ich… ähm… also, wir wollten fragen, ob wir einen Trank brauen dürfen."

Bei dem Wort „Trank" wurde Severus hellhörig und sah Harry schließlich aufmerksam an, „Was für ein Trank?"

„Den speziellen Aufputschtrank. Nur mit meinem Blut. Vielleicht würdest du dann nicht immer so müde sein. Draco meint, er würde dir besser helfen und bis zum Neumond dauert es noch so lange."

Severus lächelte müde. „Ich weiß, du machst dir Sorgen Harry, aber ich halte schon durch. Für den Trank müsstest du größere Mengen an Blut spenden, bist du sicher, dass du dafür bereit bist?"

Harrys Augen wurden groß, „Ähm… wie viel Blut denn?"

„Na ja, mindestens einen halben Liter. So wie bei einer Blutspende bei Muggeln. Das Rezept des Trankes ist eigentlich für größere Mengen ausgelegt, weil er normalerweise einen Monatsvorrat abdeckt. Wir könnten die Mengen natürlich reduzieren, aber unter einen Liter macht es keinen Sinn", erklärte Severus.

„Oh!" war alles was Harry heraus brachte. Ihm war jegliche Farbe aus seinem ohnehin schon viel zu blassen Gesicht gewichen.

Der Rest des Abendessens verlief ruhig. Danach musste Severus zur Lehrerkonferenz und Harry und Draco fanden sich in der Bibliothek wieder, um den Aufsatz zu schreiben, den ihnen Severus schon angekündigt hatte.

„Harry? Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Draco, dem aufgefallen war, dass der Schwarzhaarige ruhiger war, als sonst. Daraufhin erntete einen giftigen Blick und fragte verwundert „Was? Hab ich irgendetwas gemacht?"

„Es geht eher darum, was du _nicht_ gemacht hast. Du hast mir nicht gesagt, wie viel Blut von mir für den Trank benötigen werden würde", rief Harry aufgebracht.

„Ein halber Liter ist doch gar nichts, was denkst du wie viel Severus von dir direkt trinken würde?" verteidigte sich der Blonde.

„Was? Wie… wie viel denn?" stammelte Harry verstört.

„Schwer zu sagen, aber er ist ein erwachsener Mann… äh… Harry?" Draco sah zu, wie Harry aus der Bibliothek stürzte und kurz danach hörte er einen Tür zu knallen. Verwundert ließ sich der Blonde alles nochmal durch den Kopf gehen, ehe ihm bewusst wurde, was er angerichtet hatte. „Ich Dummkopf!" seufzte er und fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht, „Severus wird mich umbringen!"

Schließlich ließ er den Aufsatz ebenfalls sein und machte sich auf die Suche nach Harry. Er hörte leises unterdrücktes Schluchzen aus dem Badezimmer. Nachdem er festgestellt hatte, dass die Tür verschlossen war, klopfte er, doch es kam keine Antwort.

„Hey, Harry. Es tut mir Leid. Ich ähm… ich habe mich nur blöd ausgedrückt. Es ist nicht weiter schlimm von einem Erwachsenen gebissen zu werden. Mein Vater trinkt auch von mir. Es tut nicht weh, oder so, man merkt den Blutverlust auch nicht wirklich, es ist eigentlich eine ganz einzigartige Erfahrung, absolut gar nichts wovor man Angst haben muss, bitte Harry, mach die Tür auf."

„Draco? Was ist los? Ist Harry da drin?"

Erschrocken wirbelte Draco herum, „Sev? Wie…? Schon zurück?"

„Was ist mit Harry?" fragte Severus nachdrücklich. Er wurde bei der Lehrerkonferenz plötzlich von einer tiefen Verzweiflung gepackt. Es war nur ganz kurz, aber lang genug, dass sich Severus anfing Sorgen zu machen. Er wusste einfach, dass etwas mit Harry nicht stimmte, auch wenn er nicht sagen konnte, woher er es wusste.

„Wir haben nur geredet und… ich habe einfach vergessen, wie sensible er diesem Thema gegenüber ist", entschuldigte sich Draco.

„Über was habt ihr denn geredet?" fragte Severus mit bemüht ruhiger Stimme, obwohl er innerlich vor Wut kochte.

„Darüber, wie es ist gebissen zu werden. Er war wütend auf mich, weil ich ihm nicht gesagt habe, dass der Trank so viel Blut benötigt und dann habe ich gemeint, es wäre gar nichts im Vergleich, wenn er gebissen wird", erzählte Draco mit bebender Stimme, „Es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte das nicht."

Severus atmete tief durch ehe er Draco ansah und sagte, „Geh zurück in deinen Gemeinschaftsraum, wir reden morgen darüber."

„Und… und der Aufsatz?" Draco schluckte, als sich ein Kloß in seinem Hals bildete.

„Bitte gehe jetzt, Draco!" zischte Severus zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor.

„Ja, Sir!" wisperte Draco mit hängendem Kopf und ging.

Sobald Draco weg war, klopfte Severus an die Badezimmertür. „Harry?" Doch es kam keine Reaktion und dann probierte es Severus via Gedanken, ‚Harry!' Doch auch da bekam er keine Antwort.

„Ich komme jetzt rein!" warnte er noch, bevor er den Zauberstab zog und die Tür auf magische Art und Weise öffnete. Noch einmal tief Luft holend stieß Severus die Tür auf und fand Harry an die Badewanne angelehnt am Boden sitzen. Er hatte sich zu einem kleinen Ball zusammen gekauert.

„Hey, Wiesenmond. Was ist los?" fragte er und ging vor Harry in die Hocke.

„Es tut mir so leid!" schluchzte Harry völlig aufgelöst.

„Was tut dir leid?" fragte Severus mit sanfter Stimme und legte eine Hand auf Harrys verschränkten Arme.

„Das ich so… ich kann nicht… ich möchte dir… schaff das nicht", stammelte Harry wirr vor sich hin.

„Schsch… ist schon gut, beruhige dich!"

„Ich kann nicht… es zerreißt mich… ich…" Harry verstummte wieder und grub sein Gesicht nur tiefer in seine Arme.

Severus seufzte, er bekam immer wieder für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde einen kleinen Einblick in Harrys Gefühlswelt und er konnte spüren, wie verstört Harry war. „Komm lass uns in dein Zimmer gehen und dann können reden!"

Harry schüttelte nur wild den Kopf, aber er wehrte sich nicht weiter, als Severus ihn auf die Füße zog und dann hoch hob, wie ein Kleinkind. Harry legte seinen Kopf auf die Schulter des Älteren und schlag seine Arme um Severus Nacken.

Als die beiden Harrys Zimmer erreicht hatten, setzte sich Severus auf Harrys Bett, ohne den Jungen loszulassen. Nach einer schier endlosen Zeit in der Harry und Severus nur stumm dasaßen, löste Harry seine Arme und blickte Severus traurig an. „Ich bin so undankbar."

Severus studierte Harrys verweinte Gesicht und fragte schließlich, „Warum sagst du das?"

„Weil ich dir mein Blut schulde und ich bringe es nicht über mich. Ich will, dass es dir wieder gut geht und ich weiß, du brauchst mein Blut dafür, aber ich habe so schreckliche Angst davor."

Severus strich eine Haarsträhne aus Harrys Gesicht und sagte, „Setzte dich selber nicht so unter Druck. Ich kann warten."

„Nein, kannst du nicht. Du… du sagst das andauernd, aber ich sehe dich doch! Ich bin nicht blind", rief Harry aufgebracht.

Severus schloss Harry erneut in seine Arme und drückte den Jungen sachte an sich. „Mir geht es gut. Ich schwöre es dir. Ja, ich bin am Abend immer müde, aber das war ich immer schon. Ich fühle mich nur inzwischen sicher genug, dir mein wahres Ich zu zeigen. Kinder unterrichten ist ermüdend und die letzten Tage waren zusätzlich anstrengend, weil man Sirius Black in der Nähe von Hogsmead gesichtet hat. Wir, die Professoren, sind dabei, die Schutzschilde der Schule zu verstärken und Pläne für den Ernstfall zu schmieden. Meine Müdigkeit ist nicht deine Schuld."

„Aber dir würde es besser gehen, wenn du mein Blut hättest. Du wärst stärker, nicht wahr?"

Severus lächelte sanft. „Du kannst den Blutsbund nicht mit Gewalt beeinflussen. Alles passiert zur gegebenen Zeit. Wenn du soweit bist, wirst du es spüren und wissen. Es hat keinen Sinn sich jetzt fertig zu machen. Du machst alles richtig, mein Sohn. Bitte, mach dir keine Sorgen, habe Vertrauen in unseren Bund."

„Aber was, wenn ich mich nächsten Neumond immer noch nicht traue, was, wenn ich zu lange brauche?" fragte Harry immer noch verzweifelt.

„Das wird nicht passieren! Du bist soweit, wenn du soweit sein musst!"

„Du bist dir sicher?"

„Ja, Harry. Ich bin mir sicher, also bitte mach dir keine Vorwürfe."

Harry lächelte zaghaft und legte dann seinen Kopf wieder auf Severus Schulter und schlag seine Arme erneut um Severus Nacken. „Ich hab dich lieb!" flüsterte er.

Severus drückte Harry nur noch fester an sich. „Ich dich auch!"

-oxo-

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen aufwachte fühlte er sich unglaublich sicher und geborgen. Es war ein schönes Gefühl und Harry brummte zufrieden. Doch dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass er nicht alleine war. Er spürte einen Arm um seine Schultern und unter seinem Ohr pochte ziemlich laut das Herz eines anderen. Immer noch leicht schlaftrunken blinzelte Harry und rollte sich schließlich auf den Bauch, um den Kopf heben zu können. Er blickte direkt in das schlafende Gesicht von Severus. So entspannt, sah Severus gleich ein paar Jahre jünger aus.

Als Harry sah, dass Severus am Aufwachtenn war, begann er zu grinsen. Er hatte die ganze Nacht in den Armen seines Papas gelegen.

„Hi", flüsterte Harry sobald Severus die Augen aufschlug. Etwas desorientiert sah sich Severus zuerst einmal um, ehe seine Augen auf Harry zu ruhen kamen und er zurück lächelte, „Guten Morgen, Wiesenmond!"

„Guten Morgen, Nachtauge!"

„Hast du gut geschlafen?" fragte Severus.

„Besser denn je. Wieso hast du bei mir geschlafen?"

„Ich denke, ich war müder, als mir bewusst war", sagte Severus entschuldigend.

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern und lächelte verlegen, „Können wir ruhig öfter so machen."

Severus strich Harry durchs seidige Haar. „Du weißt, dass du immer zu mir kommen kannst, Harry. Auch mitten in der Nacht. Es ist vielleicht etwas weit vom Gryffidor Turm herunter, aber wenn du möchtest, können wir es so einrichten, dass du von Freitag auf Samstag und von Samstag auf Sonntag immer hier schläfst. Was meinst du?"

Harrys Augen leuchteten vor Begeisterung auf, „Das wäre toll!"

„Na gut. Dann werde ich Professor Mc Gonagall Bescheid geben!"

-xox-

Harry war froh festzustellen, dass es Severus zwar nicht besser, aber auch nicht erheblich schlechter ging. Untertags war seine Müdigkeit kaum zu merken, doch am Abend konnte Harry sie immer wieder spüren, dennoch war er nun zuversichtlich, dass Severus nicht sofort umkippen würde, wenn er nicht Harrys Blut bekam.

Die nächste Blutsfeier rückte näher und obwohl Draco Harry nun mehrmals versichert hatte, dass es nicht weh tat und dass es nichts war, wovor er Angst haben musste, tat sich Harry schwer dem zu glauben. Seine einzigen Erfahrungen beruhten auf den Biss, der ihn zu dem gemacht hat, was er jetzt war und diese Erfahrung war etwas, dass er nicht wiederholen wollte.

Harry stand zwar immer noch unter Stubenarrest, aber Severus hat aufgehört ihm und Draco weitere Strafarbeiten zu geben. Dennoch kam Harry von sich aus, nach dem Unterricht in Severus Klassenraum und half ihm freiwillig bei verschiedenen Zaubertränken. Harry genoss diese Zeit nur mit seinem Papa sehr. Ron und Hermine waren zwar wenig begeistert, aber sie machten Harry das Leben auch nicht unnötig schwerer, als es eh schon war und hofften einfach ganz fest, dass Harry irgendwann wieder mehr Zeit mit ihnen verbringen würde.

-oxo-

Harry ribbelte sich verschlafen die Augen dann lächelte er und schwang sich aus dem Bett. Es war Samstag und er hatte die Nacht in seinem Zimmer in Severus Quartier verbracht. Nun tapste er barfuß über den Korridor hinüber in Severus Zimmer. Der Mann schlief tief und fest, oder zumindest tat er so.

„Worauf wartest du? Hops rauf, bevor dir die Füße abfrieren!" zischte Severus ohne die Augen zu öffnen. Harry grinste breit und war mit einem Satz auf dem Bett, dann kroch er unter die Decke und kuschelte sich in die wartenden Arme.

„Wenn ich dich noch einmal dabei erwische, wie du barfuß über den kalten Steinboden gehst, dann hexe ich dir rosa Häschenpantoffeln an die Füße."

Harry kicherte nur.

-o-

Später genossen Harry und Severus ein gemeinsames Frühstück.

„Du solltest deine Hausaufgaben gleich machen, damit du den Rest des Wochenendes frei hast", bemerkte Severus.

„Hatte ich auch vor. Aber heute Abend ist die Blutsfeier und…" Harry seufzte, „Ich bin irgendwie nervös. Letztes Mal war die Feier toll und alles, aber ich war irgendwie nicht ich selber und ich… ich weiß ja auch nicht. Ich… will die Kontrolle nicht verlieren."

„Du machst dir viel zu viele Sorgen. Es kommt, wie es kommt. Man kann den Rausch nicht komplett unterdrücken, wichtig ist nur dass man einen Rückzugsort hat, an dem man sich ohne Bedenken gehen lassen kann und dafür ist die Blutsfeier da", erklärte Severus und legte eine beruhigende Hand auf Harrys Schulter. „Und ich werde auf dich aufpassen, okay?"

Harry lächelte schwach und nach einer Weile fragte er schließlich „Nach wie vielen Mondzyklen, verliert man die Angst vor sich selbst?"

„Das kann ich nicht so einfach beantworten. Jeder erlebt die Neumondnacht auf seine Art und Weise. Es gibt kein richtig, oder falsch und es ist nicht abzusehen, wie schnell man braucht, um seinen Weg zu finden."

„Und ist es okay, nervös zu sein?" fragte Harry unsicher.

„Ja, Harry! Das ist völlig normal. Magst du den Vormittag lieber mit deinen Freunden verbringen? Die lenken dich vielleicht ein wenig ab."

„Nein, ich mag nicht weg von dir", sagte Harry schüchtern.

„Okay, wollen wir was brauen?" fragte Severus, doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Meinst du, wir können fliegen gehen?" fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll.

„Fliegen?" wiederholte Severus überrascht. Harry nickte eifrig. „Ich war drei Wochen lang nicht mehr draußen. Ich glaube, das würde meine Nerven am ehesten beruhigen."

„Aber es ist Tag. Da fliegen keine Fledermäuse", doch bevor Harry enttäuscht blicken konnte kam er mit einen Alternativvorschlag. „Du könntest mit dem Besen fliegen."

„Und du?" fragte Harry sofort nach.

„Nein. Mich kriegst du nicht auf einen Besen rauf", lehnte Severus sofort ab.

„Aber alleine macht es keinen Spaß", meinte Harry betrübt.

Severus grübelte eine Weile. „Ich habe vielleicht eine Idee, aber dazu müsstest du die Augen schließen und dich ein Stück durch das Schloss führen lassen."

Harry warf Severus einen verwunderten Blick zu. „Ist der Ort etwa geheim?"

Severus grinste verschmitzt. „Könnte man so sagen."

-oxo-

Wenig später bekam Harry den Mund vor Staunen nicht mehr zu. „Was ist das hier? Wir sind doch noch immer im Schloss, oder?" fragte er verwundert, als er die großen Bäume hochblickte, die sich vor ihnen aufbauten.

„Man nennt diesen Raum, den Raum der Wünsche. Er sieht immer anders aus, je nachdem was man gerade braucht", erklärte Severus.

„Das heißt, wenn ich mir hier eine kleine Wasserquelle her wünsche, dann kommt eine?" fragte Harry, doch noch bevor Severus antworten konnte tauchten ein paar Felsen neben Harry auf zwischen denen Wasser zu plätschern anfing.

Harry ging näher um sich die Quelle genauer anzusehen. „Das ist unglaublich. Ist das wirklich Wasser?"

„Probiere es aus", ermutigte Severus. Vorsichtig ging Harry in die Hocke und streckte seinen Arm aus. Doch bevor er das Wasser berührte, warf er Severus einen unsicheren Blick zu. Doch dieser lächelte nur über Harrys Zögern. Schließlich hielt Harry seine Finger ins Wasser. Es war sehr kalt und tatsächlich nass.

„Wahnsinn. Wie ist das nur möglich? Wir sind in einem Schloss und doch stehen wir hier mitten in der Natur."

„Magie, Harry."

Schließlich sprang Harry wieder auf und lief zu Severus zurück, um diesen zu umarmen, „Danke, dass du mir diesen Ort zeigst."

„Und möchtest du jetzt ein bisschen fliegen?" fragte Severus.

„Hm… Können wir auch einfach nur durch den Wald spazieren?" fragte Harry unsicher.

„Natürlich, Harry. Dann komm mal mit."

Gemeinsam spazierten die beiden durch den eindrucksvollen Märchenwald. Vögeln zwitscherten und Harry konnte sogar einen Specht hören. Mit der Zeit wurde der Weg ein wenig steiler und als sich wenig später der Wald auftat, gab er den Blick über den Wald frei.

„Wow", war alles was Harry herausbrachte.

„Ich habe diesen Ort bis jetzt mit niemand geteilt. Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob er wirklich irgendwo existiert, aber ich liebe es hier spazieren zu gehen. Wenn wir noch ein Stück höher gehen, kommt ein Wasserfall hinter dem eine Höhle versteckt ist."

Harrys Augen leuchteten begeistert auf. Also gingen die beiden weiter. Der Bach war schnell erreicht und man konnte das gewaltige Rauschen des Wasserfalls bereits hören. Harry und Severus folgten dem Verlauf des Baches, bis sie schließlich vor dem Wasserfall standen.

„Wie kommen wir in die Höhle?" fragte Harry neugierig, „Müssen wir durchs Wasser?"

„Nein. Komm mit", sagte Severus und führte Harry ganz dich an den Wasserfall heran. Nun konnte auch Harry den schmalen Spalt zwischen Felsen und Wasser sehen zwischen den sie sich durchquetschen konnten.

„Sei vorsichtig. Die Felsen sind rutschig!" warnte Severus.

Harry nickte und folgte dann seinen Papa, der sich geschickt ins Innere der Höhle quetschte ohne auch nur einen Tropfen abzubekommen. Harry hingegen schrie erschrocken auf, als er an dem Wasser streifte, denn es war eiskalt. Nachdem Severus Harrys nassen Ärmel mit einem Zauberspruch getrocknet hatte, fragte Harry, „Wie weit geht die Höhle hinein?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich war bis jetzt immer nur im vorderen Bereich."

Mit frisch erwachtem Forscherdrang schritt Harry voran und ging immer tiefer in die Höhle hinein. Der Gang verengte sich mal und wurde dann wieder breiter. Im Schein der Zauberstablichter glitzerten die Wände geheimnisvoll. Schließlich mündete der Gang in einen großen Raum der übersät war mit glitzernden Kristallen.

„Das ist wunderschön, Harry", sagte Severus schließlich und legte Harry eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Ich wollte immer schon mal eine Kristallhöhle finden", erklärte Harry und grinste.

„Wie es scheint passen deine Vorstellungen perfekt in meine imaginäre Welt." Dieser Satz füllte Harry mit Stolz.

Als Mittagszeit kam grummelte Harrys Magen laut. „Ups. Entschuldigung", sagte Harry und lief rot an.

„Nichts zu entschuldigen. Es ist Zeit etwas zu essen. Wollen wir in der Höhle essen?"

„Geht das denn?" fragte Harry mit großen Augen.

„Klar, wir müssen uns nur einen Hauselfen rufen, denn der Raum der Wünsch kann uns nicht mit echten Essen versorgen."

„Okay."

Der kleine Hauself, der auf Severus Ruf erschien, schaute sich mit großen Augen um. Doch er stellte keine Fragen und sobald Severus gebeten hatte Mittagessen für zwei zu bringen, verbeugte sich der Elf und war wieder weg. Kurz darauf erschien das Essen auf einem Felsen, der praktischerweise flach wie ein Tisch war.

Nachdem sie gegessen hatten und schließlich durch den Wasserfall wieder ins Freie getreten waren, meinte Harry. „Fliegen wir nun zurück?"

„Ich dachte mir schon, dass du mich das fragen würdest. _Ja, lass uns fliegen!"_ Den zweiten Satz hörte Harry in seine Gedanken, denn Severus hatte sich bereits in eine Fledermaus verwandelt.

„_He, das ist unfair. Warte auf mich!"_ rief ihm Harry in Gedanken nach und verwandelte sich ebenfalls.

„_Fang mich doch",_ sagte Severus und flatterte davon.

„_Das werde ich auch!"_ rief Harry und versuchte seinen Papa einzuholen.

„_Nennst du das etwa fliegen?"_ spottete Severus und lachte. _„Ich dachte, du hättest mit Draco geübt."_

„_Ja, das habe ich auch. Ich hole dich schon noch ein!"_ Harry ließ sich nicht entmutigen und nach ein paar anfängliche Schwierigkeiten fand er schließlich in seinen Rhythmus und holte schnell auf.

Im Zick Zack und Auf und Ab jagten die beiden über den Himmel und, auch wenn Harry es nie schaffte Severus zu überholen, so machte es ihm irrsinnigen Spaß. Es war komplett anders, als mit Draco, weil er mit Severus die ganze Zeit kommunizieren konnte.

Viel zu schnell landeten sie wieder. Die kleine Quelle, die Harry erscheinen ließ, war nach wie vor da.

„Das war total abgefahren. Können wir hier öfters herkommen?" fragte Harry aufgeregt.

„Mal schauen", kam Severus ausweichende Antwort. So schön dieser Platz auch war, er war dennoch nicht real. „Es ist schon fast vier. Ich muss dann in die _Gruft_, um alles für die Feier vorzubereiten. Du solltest deine Freunde suchen. Die vermissen dich sicher schon. Um fünf treffen wir uns dann alle, okay?"

Unwillig nickte Harry. Er wollte eigentlich nicht von Severus Seite weichen. Er konnte es nicht erklären, aber es war wie letzte Neumondnacht, da hatte er auch den Drang sich in Severus Nähe zu begeben. Hatte wahrscheinlich mit dem Bund zu tun. Aber Severus hatte recht, er sollte seine Freunde nicht vernachlässigen, also suchte Harry nach Ron und Hermine und fand sie schließlich im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors.

Hermine war die erste, die ihn entdeckt hatte. Schnell winkte sie ihn zu sich und flehte ihn an, er möge doch für sie übernehmen. Wie es schien, hatte Ron sie in ein Schachspiel verwickelt und es sah nicht sehr gut für das Mädchen aus. Ron grinste, als Harry Hermines Platz übernahm, denn er wusste selbst Harry, würde das Spiel nicht retten können.

Doch Harry war nun mit einer sehr schnellen Auffassungsgabe gesegnet und er konnte seine Spielzüge im Kopf durchgehen. Er wusste genau wie Ron, dass das Spiel nicht mehr zu retten war, aber er wusste auch, wie er das Spiel in die Länge ziehen konnte.

Als sie fertig waren sah Ron erstaunt auf. „Das war richtig gut. Du bist besser geworden."

„Ja, wie es scheint hat es ein paar Vorzüge, _anders_ zu sein", damit zwinkerte er Ron zu.

Rons Augen weiteten sich überrascht, als er begriff worauf Harry anspielte. Er vergaß immer wieder, dass Harry nun ein Vampir war.

„Ist heute nicht euer Clubtreffen?" fragte Hermine.

„Ja", bestätigte Harry und rutschte nervös auf seinem Sitz herum. Der Abstand zu Severus machte ihn unruhig. Aber es dauerte noch ein bisschen bis die Feier los ging.

„Hast du eigentlich manchmal das Bedürfnis uns… ich meine… du weiß schon?" stammelte Ron.

„Was? Nein. Ich sehne mich nur in die Nähe von… du weißt schon. Der Bund ist sehr stark an solchen Tagen beziehungsweise Nächten."

Erleichterung huschte über Rons Gesicht und obwohl Harry seinen Freund verstehen konnte, schmerzte es dennoch. Er wollte nicht, dass seine Freunde Angst vor ihn hatten.

„Geh doch zu ihm", sagte Hermine schließlich.

„Er hat gesagt wir sehen uns um fünf", erwiderte Harry.

Hermine schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, „Und wenn du früher da bist, was passiert dann?"

„Ähm…" Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, „Wahrscheinlich nichts", gab er schließlich zu.

„Dann, worauf wartest du?"

„Ihr seid die besten Freunde, die man sich wünschen kann!" sagte Harry und sprang schließlich auf. Er winkte noch einmal bevor er durch das Portraitloch verschwand.

Hermine seufzte. „Er ist so anderes und doch ganz der Alte. Ich hätte mir nie gedacht, dass man mit einem du weißt schon befreundet sein kann. Aber man merkt Harry überhaupt nichts an."

„Ja, bis auf, dass er plötzlich Snape und Malfoy mag und mit ihnen abhängt", grummelte Ron.

„Das ist aber immer noch besser, als Harry gar nicht als Freund zu haben. Es ist fast so, wie wenn er eine Freundin hätte", bemerkte Hermine.

„Eine Freundin? Sowas hat doch noch Zeit!" meinte Ron und verzog das Gesicht. Hermine verdrehte die Augen. _Jungs._

xoxoxoxox

AN: Nächstes Kapitel ist dann ganz der Blutsfeier gewidmet, mal schauen, wie es unserem Harry ergehen wird. Wird er seine Angst vor dem Biss besiegen?


	22. Eine unvergessliche Blutsfeier

_Eine Warnung vor ab: Ich muss gestehen meine Muse hat mich mit dieser Idee überrascht, aber nach längeren hin und her überlegen, habe ich Gefallen daran gefunden. Einige Leser finden die Idee vielleicht weniger prickelnd. (?) Keine Ahnung. Ich will auch an dieser Stelle noch nichts verraten. Noch beeinflusst es die Handlung der Geschichte nicht. Aber es könnte später etwas ändern._

_**Eine unvergessliche Blutsfeier**_

„Harry!" rief Severus und sah auf, als Besagter die Gruft betrat. Harry spürte über den Bund deutlich Erleichterung mitschwingen.

„Hi. Hast du mich etwa vermisst?" fragte Harry verwundert.

Severus wollte sofort mit einem ‚nein' antworten, doch auch er musste erstaunt feststellen, dass er sich nun wesentlich wohler fühlte, jetzt wo Harry da war. Das war eine völlig neue Erfahrung für ihn. Er war sich auch nicht sicher, ob er selber irgendwie unruhig war, oder ob er Harrys Unruhe gespürt hat. Schließlich antwortete er „Schon möglich."

Harry grinste ihn breit an. Es war irgendwie schön, vermisst zu werden. „Was machst du gerade? Kann ich dir helfen?"

„Ich bereite alles für den Aufputschtrank vor. Wenn du willst, kannst du mir beim Vorbereiten der Zutaten helfen."

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das eine gute Idee ist. Der Trank ist sehr wichtig und meine Quote der versauten Zaubertränke ist sehr hoch", gab Harry zu bedenken.

„Nur wenn du dich zu sehr von Mr. Weasley ablenken lässt."

Harry blickte beschämt zu Boden, doch dann kam er näher und ließ sich von Severus erklären, was zu tun war.

-oxo-

„Hallo, Wiesenmond!" grüßte eine helle verträumte Stimme und Harry blickte auf. Luna betrat die Gruft und lächelte freundlich.

„Hi, Luna", grüßte Harry zurück doch das blonde Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf, „Ich bin Mondwolke."

„Mondwolke? Das passt", sagte Harry und lächelte.

„Bis du fertig mit dem Schneiden?" fragte Severus schließlich.

„Ähm… ja, gleich."

„Kann ich helfen?" fragte Luna, doch Severus antwortete, „Nein, diesmal nicht. Harry war bereits eine große Hilfe. Es ist alles für den Trank hergerichtet."

„Wie ich sehe hast du dich schon ziemlich eingelebt in dein neues Leben", stellte Luna fest, als sie Harry und Severus beobachtete.

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Er hatte sich größtenteils an sein neues Leben gewöhnt. Die Ausflüge mit Draco und dann die Zeit, die er mit Severus verbracht hatte, haben ihm die Sehnsucht nach seinem alten Leben genommen.

„Ja, es hat was, Vampir zu sein", gab Harry zu und er schämte sich auf einmal, als ihm einfiel, dass er den Schwarzmondjägern vorgeworfen hatte, sie wären alle blutsaugende Monster. Denn das waren sie ganz und gar nicht.

„Keine Sorge, Wiesemond. Ich glaube nicht, dass irgendeiner durch deine Worte gekränkt wurde", sagte Luna, als ob sie Harrys Gedanken lesen konnte.

„Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung."

„Woher denn auch, du hattest dir dieses Leben nicht ausgesucht. Aber du hattest Glück, dass sich alles zum Guten gewandt hat. Du und Nachtauge, ihr seid etwas ganz Besonderes."

„Was meinst du?" fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Das wirst du noch früh genug herausfinden." Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Luna um und begrüßte die anderen, die soeben die Gruft betraten.

Draco und Blaise waren diesmal für die Snacks zuständig und stolperten mit beladenen Armen in den Raum.

Alle begrüßten sich herzlich, unabhängig davon wie alt sie waren, oder aus welchem Haus sie kamen. Wie eine Familie. Musik begann zu spielen und jeder machte es sich gemütlich. Es wurden Erlebnisse und Geschichten ausgetauscht.

Später versammelten sie sich schließlich gemeinsam um den Kessel, um den Trank zu brauen. Harry stellte erstaunt fest, dass wirklich jeder wusste, wie der Trank zu brauen war. Schließlich fehlte nur mehr eine Zutat. Das Blut. Ein Messer wurde der Reihe nach herum gereicht. Jeder schnitt sich ohne zu zögern in die Handfläche und platzierte dann seine Hand über dem Kessel.

Harry starrte erschrocken auf das Messer in seiner Hand. „Du musst nicht, wenn du noch nicht dafür bereit bist", sagte Luna und alle stimmten ihr zu. Harry überlegte fieberhaft. Er wollte unbedingt dazu gehören, aber sich selber in die Hand schneiden?

Severus Hände legten sich auf seine Schulter und drückten diese leicht, ehe eine Hand des älteren nach vor glitt und Harry das Messer abnahm.

Harry blickte zu Boden vor Scham.

„Macht dir keine Sorgen, Harry. Ich habe fast ein Jahr damit gewartet, ehe ich mein Blut zu Verfügung gestellt habe. Es ist keine Schande, wenn du wartest. Du bist noch so neu. Niemand denkt deswegen schlecht über dich und du gehörst trotzdem dazu. Du bist dennoch ein Schwarzmondjäger", sagte Blaise schließlich.

Harry war erstaunt, bis jetzt hatte der ruhige Slytherin noch kein Wort zu ihm gesagt, außer einem Hallo. Die Worte aus seinem Mund zu hören, machte sie mehr glaubwürdig, als wenn sie Draco, oder Luna gesagt hätten.

Ein dankbares Lächeln huschte über Harrys Gesicht und er beschloss nur zuzuschauen. Als Severus sich ebenfalls in die Hand schnitt, starrte Harry mit einem komischen Gefühl im Bauch auf die Hand seines Blutpartners. Das Blut tropfte langsam in den Kessel und Harry konnte seinen Blick einfach nicht abwenden.

Schließlich begriff er was das Gefühl in seinem Bauch war. Es war Hunger. Hunger nach Blut. Aber nicht nach irgendwelchem. Der Drang über Severus herzufallen war noch nie größer gewesen.

Auch Severus bemerkte dass Harrys Blutrausch eingesetzt hatte und fragte sich, ob der Junge seine Triebe gut genug unter Kontrolle hatte, oder ob er jede Sekunde angreifen würde.

‚_Hab Geduld, Wiesenmond. Der Trank ist gleich fertig. Dann gehöre ich nur dir.'_

Harry zuckte erschrocken. ‚_Ich weiß auch nicht was mit mir los ist.'_

‚_Keine Sorge, das ist normal'_, versicherte Severus und legte erneut eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter. Harry bebte vor Aufregung.

Sobald genug Blut im Kessel war, heilte Severus die Schnitte. Alle lächelten sich über den Kessel, der in ihrer Mitte stand, einander zu. Der Trank zischte und rauchte und schließlich beruhigte er sich wieder.

Nach und nach zogen sich nun die Partner zurück bis Harry, Draco und Severus überblieben. Sie setzten sich zu dem Sofa, wo sie auch schon beim letzten Mal gesessen sind. Aber Draco bemerkte schnell das Severus und Harry nur mehr Augen für einander hatten.

Mit einem Schlag fühlte sich Draco allein. Bis jetzt hatte er immer mit Severus zusammen ein Gläschen von dem Aufputschtrank genossen und die Zweisamkeit mit dem Älteren genossen. Aber nun beanspruchte Harry, Severus volle Aufmerksamkeit und Draco vermisste plötzlich seinen Vater. Alle hatte nun einen Blutspartner mit Ausnahme von ihm.

Umso größer war die Freude als Lucius völlig überraschend in der Gruft auftauchte.

„Vater!" rief Draco erfreut und rannte zu ihm.

„Drac, ich dachte mir schon, dass du heute eventuell Gesellschaft brauchen würdest", begrüßte Lucius seinen Sohn.

Severus nickte Lucius kurz zu, doch Harry bekam von all dem kaum etwas mit. Er hatte sich in Severus Arme gekuschelt und schwelgte in dem Gefühl der Geborgenheit. Er betrachtete sich Severus Hand, aus der vor kurzem noch Blut geflossen war. Der Schnitt war spurlos verschwunden und dennoch strich Harry mit dem Finger über die Stelle, wo die Wunde war.

Schließlich sah er auf, und suchte Severus Blick, der mit ungewöhnlicher Sanftheit auf ihn ruhte. Ohne Worte neigte Severus seinen Kopf etwas zur Seite und Harry konnte sich nicht länger zurückhalten.

Harry schwang sich über Severus Schoß mit den Knien links und rechts neben den Oberschenkeln des anderen Mannes. Er schlang seine Arme um Severus Nacken und beugte sich zu dem wartenden Hals hinunter. Er spürte, wie seine Zähne länger wurden und wie der Drang zu beißen mit jeden Zentimeter zunahm. Trotz des Rausches, der Besitz von ihm ergriffen hatte, bohrte Harry seine Zähne sehr vorsichtig in das zarte Fleisch.

Der Geschmack des Blutes benebelte seine Sinne endgültig und er genoss das pure Leben, dass durch seinen Körper schoss.

Als Harry fertig war und sich langsam setzte wurde ihm klar, dass er Severus sein Blut nicht länger verwehren konnte. Er hatte immer noch eine Heiden Angst davor, aber er war nach wie vor berauscht vor Glück und er wollte es unbedingt teilen. Daher blickte er Severus tief in seine dunklen Augen und neigte ebenfalls den Kopf leicht zur Seite.

„Du musst nicht, Wiesenmond."

„Doch", flüsterte Harry zurück.

„Du hast immer noch Angst."

„Dann nimm sie mir! Zeig mir, dass es nichts gibt wovor ich Angst haben muss. Von alleine wird die Angst nicht weggehen."

Severus war immer noch unsicher. Er wusste vor allem nicht, wie lange er sich noch unter Kontrolle halten konnte, wenn Harry ihn derart einlud zu trinken.

„Bist du dir sicher?" fragte er ein letztes Mal.

„Nachtauge, bitte", flüsterte Harry und langsam beugte sich Severus nach vor.

Er strich dem Jungen durch sein seidiges Haar und platzierte eine seiner Hände in den Haaren an Harrys Hinterkopf und die andere an Harrys Schulter.

Vorsichtig zog er sich näher und sog Harrys Körpergeruch ein. Er wusste, bald würde er seine Kontrolle verlieren und obwohl er Harrys Angst über den Bund spürte, so nahm er auch Harrys Entschlossenheit wahr. Harry war bereit sich seiner Angst zu stellen.

Severus wurde mit einem Schlag klar, dass es schon eine Ewigkeit her war, dass er von einer Person getrunken hatte und war seinerseits nervös. Harry war so zart gebaut und er wollte ihm nicht wehtun.

‚_Ich vertraue dir'_, flüsterte Harrys Stimme in Severus Kopf, während sich die Arme des Jungen um Severus Körper schlangen.

Schließlich ließ Severus die letzte Hemmung fallen und vergrub seine Zähne in Harrys Hals. Harrys Körper zuckte kurz, aber Severus konnte sich nicht mehr stoppen. Er hatte vergessen, wie einzigartig es war einen Blutspartner zu haben. Es war kein Vergleich zu dem Trank.

Harry entspannte sich ebenfalls wieder. Der kurze Schmerz, als die Zähne seine Haut durchbohrten war längst wieder verklungen und all seine schlechten Erinnerungen wurden ausgetauscht mit diesem unglaublichen Gefühl der Verbundenheit. Er fühlte sich nun komplett. Er konnte in diesem vollkommenen Moment nicht sagen, ob er seine eigenen oder Severus Gefühle fühlte und es war auch völlig egal. Sie waren eins.

Was die beiden nicht mitbekamen war das rote Licht, dass sie umgab, als ihr Bund auch auf der magischen Ebene vollkommen wurde.

Jeder im Raum sah fasziniert zu, als sie Zeugen eines ganz seltenen Bundes wurden.

„Vater, was passiert da?" fragte Draco kaum hörbar.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher", gestand Lucius.

„Das ist ein Ewe-Bund", sagte Luna mit verträumter Stimme.

„Was heißt das?" wollte Draco wissen.

„Das ist ein spezieller Blutsbund, der sich nicht auf ein bestimmtes Verhältnis der Blutspartner zu einander festlegt", erklärte das Mädchen.

„Ich verstehe noch immer nicht", gestand Draco.

„Harry und Severus sind im Moment in einer Vater-Sohn Beziehung, aber das kann und wird sich später einmal ändern. Harry und Severus sind Partner fürs Leben, wenn Harry also keine Vaterfigur mehr braucht, dann wird er in Severus seinen Lebenspartner finden. Sie sind in mehreren Ebenen für einander bestimmt."

„Ist das der Grund warum sich Severus von Harry hat beißen lassen, obwohl sie sich nicht ausstehen konnten?" fragte Draco immer noch verwirrt.

„Ja, wahrscheinlich. Ein Ewe-Bund kommt sehr selten zu Stande, da er von vielen verschiedenen Gegebenheiten abhängig ist. Es ist nicht auszuschließen, dass er erst möglich wurde, als Harry zu Wiesenmond wurde. Vielleicht hat Nachtauge schon gespürt, dass sie zusammen gehören, noch bevor Wiesenmond ihn gebissen hatte."

-o-

Severus war mit dem Trinken fertig, aber sein Kopf lehnte noch eine Weile an Harrys Schulter, ehe er sich langsam zurück lehnte und den Jungen mit sich zog. Immer noch eng umschlungen schienen die beiden einzuschlafen.

Draco sah seinen Vater mit großen Augen an. Er versuchte sich vorzustellen wie es wäre, seinen Vater plötzlich als Lebenspartner zu haben, aber dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Nie und nimmer wäre es für ihn denkbar, doch kurioser Weise konnte er sich Harry und Severus sehr gut auch in einer Partnerschaft vorstellen. Wahrscheinlich, weil Severus nicht Harrys leiblicher Vater war.

„Ich fürchte mein Sohn, wir werden nie in den Genuss des Prince-, oder des Potterblutes kommen", sagte Lucius schließlich und legte seinen Arm um Dracos Schulter.

„Wahrscheinlich hast du recht, Vater. Ich frage mich nur langsam, wer dann mein Blutspartner wird."

„Du hast noch Zeit, Drac. Irgendwo wartet der oder die Richtige schon auf dich."

Nach und nach verteilten sich wieder alle. Luna und Blaize machten sich daran, den Aufputschtrank in die vorgesehenen kleinen Flaschen abzufüllen. Ein Teil würde in der Schule bleiben und der Rest geht an den Stützpunkt der Schwarzmondjäger, außerhalb der Schule.

Severus kam wieder zu sich und betrachtete den schwarzhaarigen Jungen, der immer noch an seiner Brust ruhte. Er fühlte sich unglaublich wohl. Von der Müdigkeit, an der er in den letzten Tagen gelitten hatte, war nichts mehr zu spüren. Dafür spürte er einen noch tieferen Drang Harry zu beschützen. Dieser Junge war ein einzigartiges Geschenk und Severus verstand nicht ganz wie er es verdient hatte. Wieso war der Junge zu ihm gekommen, wo er ihn all die Jahre so schlecht behandelt hatte?

„Dürfen wir uns zu euch setzten?" fragte plötzlich jemand und riss Severus damit aus seinen Gedanken. Er sah hoch und erblickte Lucius und Draco.

„Natürlich. Entschuldigt, bitte. Ich war ein wenig… weggetreten."

Lucius lächelte und sagte: „Kein Wunder. Eure Verbindung war ziemlich ungewöhnlich."

Severus runzelte die Stirn. „In wie fern?" Er konnte sich nicht erklären, wie ein Außenstehender ein Urteil über die Art und Weise eines Bundes fällen könnte.

„Ihr ward vom roten Licht umgeben, als der Bund vollendet wurde. Mondwolke hat uns erklärt, dass ihr einen Ewe-Bund eingegangen seid. Ich habe davon schon mal irgendwo gelesen, war aber noch nie Zeuge eines solchen Ereignisses."

Daraufhin wurde Severus sehr still. Er hatte auch schon mal darüber gelesen, aber wie konnte das sein? Er und Harry waren alles andere als ein Paar. Er fühlte sich verantwortlich für den Jungen, wie es nur ein Vater fühlen würde.

„Bedenke, Severus, er bleibt nicht immer so jung. Er wird älter und er wird zu einem Mann heranreifen. Wenn Mondwolke Recht hat, stellen sich andere Gefühle erst ein, wenn auch Wiesenmond dafür bereit ist", sagte Lucius, als wenn er Severus Gedanken gelesen hätte.

Severus nickte, doch noch war dieser Gedanke zu ungewöhnlich, als dass er ihn akzeptieren konnte. Er nahm sich jedenfalls vor sich genau über diese Art des Bundes zu informieren, bevor er etwas zu Harry sagen würde.

„Wir hätten es eigentlich ahnen können."

Severus warf Lucius einen fragenden Blick zu. „Ahnen?"

„Na ja. Euer Bund war schon sehr tief, noch bevor ihr ihn vollendet habt. Du konntest dich mit ihm telepathisch verständigen und ihr habt zum Teil eure Gefühle ausgetauscht. Normalerweise geht das erst, wenn der Bund komplett ist. Wir hätten ahnen müssen, dass da etwas Besonderes im Gange ist."

Bevor Severus antworten konnte, merkte er, dass auch Harry wieder zu sich kam. Langsam setzte sich der Junge auf und sah verwirrt in Severus Gesicht. Dieser lächelte Harry freundlich an.

„Was ist?" fragte Harry schläfrig.

„Alles in Ordnung", sagte Severus, „Wie fühlst du dich?"

Daraufhin lächelte Harry. Er fühlte sich so gut wie noch nie. ‚_Ich fühle mich zuhause._' flüsterte Harrys Stimme in Severus Kopf.

Severus strich Harry über sein seidiges Haar und flüsterte zurück. _‚Ich fühle mich auch zuhause.'_

-o-

AN: Nun? Was meint ihr. Doofe Idee? Oder: Könnte interessant werden?


End file.
